Regreso 101
by Mephistofeles
Summary: AU: Cuando al fin logras arreglar algo en tu vida, todo tiene que complicarse. Advertencia: -Solo he visto los primeros 2 o 3 capítulos de la serie y el resto es investigación. -Nunca he escrito el género romance antes. -El episodio 7 puede tener escenas fuertes para algunos lectores, pero aquí realmente comienza la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal para los tres amigos. Vinieron a la escuela, Connie -aka Skylar Storm- apretó contra un casillero al azar a Kaz en medio de una discusión y Oliver los separó. Tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo, solo debates amigables sobre historietas, quejas sobre los maestros, Oliver distraído mirando a Connie -razón por la que perdió el debate- y huir del nuevo dedo de Gus, al parecer "alguien lo habia tirado porque tenía un poco de sangre y él encontró que era un desperdicio". Les quedaba solo la hora de Inglés y luego irían a trabajar.

Al sonar la campana para la última clase los tres amigos salieron de la biblioteca -Gus tenía prohibida la entrada- y alguien pasó corriendo causando que un chico al azar derramara soda en toda la playera de Connie

"¡Ah, idiota. ¿No ves por donde vas?!" dijo Connie mientras acorralaba al chico asustado y dolorido, en su casillero

"Es genial cuando no soy yo con quien se enoja. Mi espalda ya tiene una cicatriz con forma de casillero" murmuro Kaz a Oliver al ver la escena

"Lo lamento en serio. Te prometo que fue un accidente es que me empujaron. Si quieres te traigo una playera nueva, pero no me hagas daño" rogó el chico

"Solo vete antes de que me arrepienta"

"Gracias"

El chico salió corriendo y Connie se quedó con una cara de sorpresa, pero la disimulo y se dirigió a los chicos

"Mejor vamos antes de que suene la campana de los atrasados" dijo Connie caminando rápidamente hacia el salón de clases

Kaz miró sospechoso en su dirección y Oliver observó como se retiraba para luego agarrar a Kaz desde el cuello de la camisa e ir tras su amiga -y si los dioses de las historietas lo ayudan su futura novia- para ponerse al día

"¿No te vas a limpiar eso?" preguntó Oliver casi llegando al salón

"Si, pero prefiero pedirle permiso al profesor a que me descuente puntaje por llegar tarde" dijo enfadada Connie

"¿Te quedarás con esa playera puesta?" Pidió Oliver rogando para que se colocara su polera de porrista que le sentaba tan bien y rara vez utilizaba

"No, tendré que ocupar la del equipo no tengo otra y no pienso pasar el resto de la escuela y caminar por la calle con esto encima" contestó resignada

Los tres amigos entraron al salón justo a tiempo antes de que sonara la campana Oliver y Kaz fueron a sus asientos y Connie le pasó su mochila a Oliver para poder ir al baño

"Oye amigo deja se espaciar cuando Skylar este cerca. Ya estas comenzando a exagerar" dijo Kaz cuando tomaron asiento

"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo" suspira en voz alta "es tan Skylar"

"Y yo soy tan señor Steven, pero no lo veo suspirando por mi como por 'Skylar'" respondió el maestro cuando escuchó -al igual que el resto de la clase- lo último que dijo el chico, quien se sonrojo y se sintió apenado al oir la risa que inundó el salón

"Lo lamento señor Steven"

"Ahora presta atención Oliver y tú Kaz déjame hacer la clase"

"Adelante Stuart" dijo Kaz sonriendo al maestro, quien rodo los ojos y continuo con la clase

"Bien tienes razón, pero ¿qué hago?" susurro Oliver

"Solo no sé mirala como amiga"

"Pero es perfecta para mí ¿cómo quieres que seamos sólo amigos?"

"Pues busca sus defectos" Oliver lo mira con cara de asco "tienes que ser más objetivo al pensar en ella, si aún después de hallar sus defectos la quieres con tanta intensidad, invitala a salir"

"Lo intentaré" Oliver abre mucho los ojos y mira a Kaz "¡¿cómo sabes todo eso?!"

"¡Oliver!" el señor Steven dejó de escribir en la pizarra y estaba mirando fijamente a Oliver "Si va seguir conversando con su amigo en vez de tomar atención, le sugiero que se retire"

"¡No! Perdón señor es solo que..em...yo este..."

"Le dije como Shakespiare le había escrito esos versos a un hombre realmente" respondió Kaz calmadamente

"Bien Kaz veo que ha hecho su tarea. Me sorprende. Ahora comprendo la conmoción de su amigo. De todas formas Oliver sientese en el puesto de la señorita Valentine acá adelante, solo por seguridad" vuelve a escribir en el pizarrón

"Si, señor Steven" toma sus cosas y antes de marcharse mira a Kaz y susurra "¿Cómo sabes sobre consejos de relación y poesía?"

"Tengo 6 hermanas ¿recuerdas?" dijo Kaz sonriendo

Luego de unos minutos Connie entró al salón y vio su asiento ocupado

"Señorita Valentine hágame el favor de cambiar puestos con su amigo" el señor Steven hace un gesto para que se siente junto a Kaz y luego de que lo haga los mira severamente y se inclina hacia ellos "Los he visto en los pasillos y les advierto que si hacen una de sus peleas los castigaré con el mayor ensayo que hayan hecho en sus vidas ¿entendido?"

"Si, señor Steven"

"Si, Stuart"

La clase pasó rápidamente cuando quedaban 20 minutos de clase el señor Steven dio un anuncio

"Bien chicos su tarea esta semana" gemidos "será hacer no uno sino dos ensayos" más gemidos "los harán en pareja" aplausos "que yo escogeré" gemidos "será evaluado" gemidos más grandes "¡Silencio! Será evaluado y considerado como nota individual a la por tareas, técnicamente es un trabajo. Deberán entregarlo en dos días y será diferente esta ocacion. Uno de los informes lo harán juntos y será una investigación y vista grupal de un tema que se les asignará" observa a todos en el salón y sonríe "y en vísperas de las fiestas que se acercan deberán hacer el segundo ensayo ustedes sólo, será el mismo método investigación y vista personal, pero en esta ocacion serán subjetivos y espero que lo más sinceros que puedan. Deberán hablar de ello derramando su corazón, ya sea para bien o para mal, lo que interesa es que venga de ustedes. El tema de este segundo ensayo será..." pausa dramática "su compañero de trabajo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" todo el salón exclamó

"Así es y sin reclamos. Los grupos, en esta ocacion serán sus compañeros de banco en este momento"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" esta vez el grito provino de una mesa en particular. Eran Connie y Kaz

"Ahora les entregaré un papel con sus temas" El profesor sacó un sobre y comenzó a repartir los temas banco por banco. Al llegar a cierto banco los actuales ocupantes lograron reaccionar

"¿Tiene que ser con ella/él? ¿No puedo hacerlo con Oliver/cualquier otra persona?" preguntaron los amigos

"Será como lo anuncie sin excepciones. Sé que no se llevan muy bien ¿pero sería tan malo?"

"¡Si!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo

"¿Por qué? Pensé que los tres, junto a Oliver eran amigos"

"Lo somos" respondió Connie "pero como usted dijo los tres no nosotros"

"No comprendo" dijo un confundido profesor

"Nosotros" dijo Kaz apuntando a ellos dos y a Oliver "juntos somos amigos, pero nosotros" ahora señalando a los dos de ellos "acordamos en retroceder y ser solo conocidos otra vez"

"¿Cómo es posible? Y ¿Por qué?" preguntó atónito con la nueva información

"Tuvimos que decir un par de mentiras feas para salir de una situación de vida o muerte" respondió Connie

"No me lo recuerdes. Espero no tener que hacerlo otra vez" se estremeció Kaz

"No es como si yo fuera la culpable ¿o sí?" dijo Connie algo enfadada

"¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?" preguntó Kaz en el mismo estado

"Tú lo sugeriste" Connie lo pica con el dedo en el pecho inclinándose más cerca desafiante

"Bueno si no lo hacíamos esas cadenas no se hubieran aflojado" responde Kaz inclinandose hacia el frente

"Pero tú fuiste... " Connie fue interrumpida por el profesor

"¡Ya basta! ¿Qué les dije?" los chicos se alejan y se cruzan de brazos "¿qué fue eso tan terrible que dijeron?"

"Tuve que elogiarlo/a" se estremecieron ligeramente

Luego de oirlos los mira incrédulo, pero al verlos nota que l decían en serio y frunce el entrecejo "Me cansé de ustedes y sus ridículas discusiones" golpea la mesa "Harán el trabajo juntos y punto" les entrega un papel "Tengan su tema" se dirige al siguiente puesto "Ahora ya se que esperar de sus ensayos personales. Les digo de inmediato que no están permitidas las groserías eso les descontará puntaje de forma instantánea"

El profesor terminó de entregar los temas y se puso de pie en el medio de la sala

"Tienen estos minutos que quedan para ponerse de acuerdo y mañana en el período libre todos vengan a este salón les permitiré que avancen con el ensayo personal y sólo ese bien"

El profesor se sentó y comenzó el parloteo. En el puesto de Oliver y Jordan conversaban amenamente hasta que notaron la tranquilidad relativa -todos conversando y nadie gritando- del salón y voltearon a ver a Kaz y Connie. Ellos solo estaban cruzados de brazo y encorvados en sus asientos sin mirarse o hablarse. Oliver y Jordan compartieron una mirada y arrogaron a cada uno una bolita de papel. Las bolitas de papel atrajeron su atención hacia ellos y comenzaron a hacerles señas para que hablaran de una vez, después de todo era una nota

"Bien veamos el tema que nos tocó" Connie tomo el papel y lo leyó "Anatomía humana"

"En casa mi madre tiene un libro completo sobre eso" dijo Kaz luego de pensarlo un poco "Se los pediré deben ser suficiente"

"Hazlo yo veré que tiene Horacio, después de todo es médico" Connie dijo guaradando sus cosas "No juntaremos hoy a hacer el trabajo y no nos separamos hasta acabarlo ¿entendido?"

"No hay problemas nos veremos en tu 'casa' porque la mía es un desastre"

"Bien, buscaré si algo sirve. Ve a tu casa a buscar el libro y encuentrame en la oficina de Horacio"

"Si, si lo haré" murmurando "mandona"

"¡Hey! Escuché eso"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? no hay casilleros a la vista" Connie abre los ojos y aparta la mirada

"Te veré en diez minutos" Suena la campana y Connie se va

Kaz se queda pensando hasta que Oliver se acerca y le sacude el hombro

"¿A dónde fue Connie?"

"A su 'casa'nos juntaremos ahí pero debo buscar un libro en casa" respondió Kaz guardando sus cosas y levantándose "¿No la notaste rara?"

"Ya veo" pone cara de ensueño "No, se veía más perfecta con su polera de porrista"

"Sigues con eso. En serio amigo si tanto la quieres invitala y ya"

"Lo siento es qué es tan difícil dejar de pensar que soy amigo de Skylar Storm"

"Ese es tu problema"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Amigo, sé que eres el mayor fan de Skylar Storm y que sabes cada detalle de ella desde todos sus historietas, pero ¿la conoces realmente?"

"Claro que lo hago he leído cada número que ha salido sobre ella incluso su aparición estelar en Dr. Cerebro y esa historieta si que es un asco, pero lo leí por ella. He hecho todo eso por ella"

"No, lo has hecho por ti. Ayudarla a recuperar sus poderes es por ustedes y hacerla sentir normal ahora que es normi eso es por ella" caminan fuera de la escuela " Yo sólo digo que estás enamorado de Skylar Storm la superheroina con mas de 24 poderes, pero ¿lo estas de Connie Valentine la normi que es tu amiga a pesar de todo?"

"Amigo es raro para mi decirlo tan seguido, pero tienes razón. Lo que debo conseguir es gustarle a Connie no ha Skylar y para eso debo comenzar siendo su amigo antes que todo y no lo lograré si sigo soñando con ella cada minuto que está cerca. Debo conseguir a alguien que me ayude y si de paso pone celosa a Connie sería genial. Ya sé lo que haré. Gracias amigo"

"No hay problema mientras que te puedas concentrar cuando sea necesario, haz todo lo que quieras" se encuentran en el camino que separa sus casas "¿Puedes contarme si ocurre algo genial hoy en el hospital? Debo hacer el condenado ensayo"

"Lo siento amigo debo juntarme con Jordan para nuestro trabajo. Ya que vas para el hospital podrías decirle a Horacio por qué no iré hoy ¿por favor?"

"Claro. Te veo mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

Los chicos se separaron. Kaz fue a su casa por el libro y luego de 20 minutos llegó a Mighty Med. Se encontró con Horacio en el mesón de la sala de espera.

"Hey Horacio ¿qué haces?" dijo Kaz levantando la mano a modo de saludo

"Hola Kaz ¿dónde está Oliver?"

"Debemos hacer un ensayo para la escuela y él debe juntarse con Jordan hoy. Dice que lamenta no haberte podido decir antes"

"¿Con Jordan? ¿No lo harán juntos?"

"No esta vez yo debo hacerlo con Skylar asi que tampoco podré trabajar hoy, pero estaré por aquí si me necesitas"

"Esta bien" Kaz comienza a dirigirse a la oficina de Horacio, cuando este lo detiene "Ten cuidado chico hace cinco minutos estuve por ahí y Skylar estaba bastante molesta"

Kaz asintió y dudó en ir. Era mejor enfrentar su hora por no llegar mañana en la escuela donde Oliver la tranquilizaba a enfrentarla ahora por llegar tarde. Luego de recapacitar emprendió su camino nuevamente, después de todo estaba en un hospital si necesitaba un doctor -cosa que haría- lo podían atender de inmediato, además necesitaba preguntarle algo.

Al llegar a la oficina estaba todo tranquilo y oscuro. De repente las luces se encendieron y Skylar apareció sentada en la silla de Horacio con un aura oscura a su alrededor

"Llegas tarde" Kaz se acercó más a la puerta

"Si, pero traje el libro además..." Skylar se puso de pie

"Corre"

Kaz no esperó una repetición y estalló la puerta abierta corriendo por el pasillo como si su vida dependiera de ello -cosa que estaba seguro que sucedia- y Skylar estaba sobre sus talones. Una vez en la sala de entrenamiento Kaz no encontró escapatoria y en un momento estaba siendo presionado contra la pared

"Ugh prefiero los casilleros" Skylar apartó la vista un momento y luego lo volvió a mirar con ira grabada en el rostro

"¿Algo que decir para que no te mate tan pronto?"

"Perdón por llegar tarde, pero mi hermanita más pequeña enfermó y debía ir a comprar un remedio a la farmacia. Te prometo que es verdad" saca un papel del bolsillo "mira aquí tengo el recibo del medicamento" Skylar lo toma y ve la fecha y hora

"Te creo" lo deja ir "ahora hagamos ese ensayo de una vez"

"Espera un poco hay algo que quiero preguntar primero" Skylar lo mira detenidamente

"No haré el trabajo por ti si eso quieres"

"No es eso" se rasca la nuca "es sobre esta tarde cuando el chico derramó la soda en ti"

"¿Qué sucede con él?" pregunto Skylar entrecerrando los ojos

"Cuando suplicó que no le hicieras daño tu actuaste extraño" se acerca ligeramente para acegurarse que es seguro hablar "¿Por qué?"

"No se de lo que hablas" se da vuelta "fue solo que recordé que no fue su culpa"

"¿Estás segura? Porque cuando mencioné que no habían casilleros a la vista actuaste igual"

"Deja de decir tonterías" lo mira de reojo "Actúe normal"

"No lo hiciste" la mira enojado y confundido "Era casi como si te sintieras culpable, pero no es eso"

"Claro que no" dice tensamente "ahora dejame en paz"

"Bien" se aleja "mejor terminemos de una vez"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar mi me calló mientras corría"

Caminaron por el pasillo, hallaron la mochila de Kaz y se dirigieron a la oficina de Horacio. Al llegar sonó una alarma

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kaz tapándose los oídos

"Ese es Horacio lo pone cada vez que comienza su programa sobre puentes y hoy habrá una maratón, lo había olvidado"

"¿Cómo lo soportas?"

"Lo hice redemodelar mi habitación para que fuera a prueba de ruidos"

"Entonces vamos para allá"

"No. No dejaré que entres en mi habitación"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque nadie entra allí"

"Mira debemos hacer este trabajo de una vez y mi casa no es opción tu lo sabes"

"Bien. Pero si le dices a alguien sobre mi habitación te mato ¿comprendes?"

Kaz asintió y se dirigieron a la habitación de Skylar. Al llegar ella dudó en abrir. Luego de unos instantes abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Kaz se encontró sorprendido por lo que le rodeaba. Habían póster de bandas, cuadros con fotos de sus amigos -él también- era rosa con toques de morado y negro y, por supuesto un calendario bastante conocido. En palabras de Oliver era tan Skylar, pero también una chica normal.

"Vaya jamás me pude imaginar como era tu habitación y ahora me encuentro con esto" dijo Kaz mientras se sentaba en un asiento de pera -o puff como decían sus hermanos pequeños- y miraba a su alrededor

"¿Qué se supone que significa?" dijo Skylar sentándose en la cama ligeramente interesada en su respuesta

"Para ser una chica tu habitación es bastante agradable"

"Bastante sobrio de tu parte" sonriendo discreta

"Nunca debí haberte dado ese calendario" se tapa la cara con las manos

"Ya es muy tarde" toma el libro de Horacio "bien ¿qué tal si cada uno lee el libro que trajo y luego comenzamos con el ensayo?"

"Me parece bien. Creo que lo más difícil será obtener información sobre ti para el otro ensayo" saca su libro

"De seguro puedes leer las historietas y tienes todo lo que necesitas" dijo Skylar rodando los ojos

"No creo que leerlos sirva de algo. A quien debo conocer es a ti y no al personaje en el que te convirtieron, ella no es la verdadera tú. Tú eres mejor" dijo Kaz mientras ojeaba el libro sin notar la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Skylar

"Entonces si todo va bien y avanzamos rápido haremos una pausa para comer y nos haremos preguntas ¿te parece?"

"Cualquier pausa para comer es aceptable" de repente tuvo una idea "además yo puedo leer rápido, pero no te preocupes te esperaré durmiendo cuando termine"

"¿Insinúas que leo lento?" se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño

"Yo solo digo que quieres que avancemos rápido, pero si lees ese libro completo sola nos retrasarás" Skylar comprende su idea y decide seguirle el juego

"Si de verdad lo crees entonces leamos los libros juntos y el que acabé primero con ambos gana"

"¿Y qué gana?"

"El que gane podrá usar al otro de esclavo por el resto del día"

"Mejor hasta que nos den la nota de los ensayos"

"Me agrada lo qué sugieres" sonrie maliciosamente "Así será, pero el vencedor solo lo será si logra comprender los libros no solo leerlos"

"Subiendo la dificultad eh" la mira y sonrie "Bien Skylar Storm tenemos un trato" le tiende la mano.

"Es un trato, pero ahora soy Connie Valentine" le toma la mano y se sientan lado a lado colocando el libro frente a ellos "No puedes pasar la página hasta que el otro la haya leído. Y en caso de que no comprenda se debe admitir. Para poder continuar la lectura. Al final quien termine y haya logrado comprender todo gana"

"Pero en caso de que ninguno comprenda todo, quien este más cerca del 100% ganará" Kaz piensa un momento "para asegurarnos de esta parte cada uno le dirá a Horacio de forma individual y privada para que el escoga al vencedor"

"Bien a la cuenta de 3"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Asi comenzó la competencia de lectura. Ambos chicos iban muy parejos en un comienzo, luego de un rato comenzaron las pausas para meditar lo leído. En ocaciones Kaz admitia su incomprension y en otras Skylar solo pasaba la página. Pronto el libro de Horacio fue abierto y comenzaron la segunda ronda, la cual fue más fácil ya que los contenidos eran similares, pero con diferente explicación logrando que los chicos comprendieran cosas que no habían podido. Durante toda la lectura los chicos se observaban ocacionalmente aprendiendo nuevos detalles sobre el otro. Luego de horas acabaron el segundo libro.

"¡Terminé!" exclamaron al tiempo

"Wow! No había leído tanto en tan poco tiempo en mi vida" Kaz se arroga sobre la cama "Tengo exceso de información ahora"

"Estoy igual" dice Skylar mientras arroga el libro sobre la mochila de Kaz "Creo que sería mejor si luego de hablar con Horacio nos tomamos ese descanso"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" se levanta y ofrece una mano a Skylar "Vamos con Horacio de una vez"

Skylar, sorprendida por el gesto, toma la mano de Kaz para ponerse de pie "Vamos"

Los chicos caminaron por los pasillos -extrañamente- sin ese molestoso ruido y al llegar al cuarto de simulaciones encontraron a Horacio viendo una revista sobre puentes con la pantalla apagada

"Horacio ¿hoy no era tu maratón?" preguntó una extrañada y cansada Skylar

Horacio levantó la vista "Si, pero se fueron a un especial de prensa hasta las 8. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Skylar y Kaz le explicaron a Horacio la competencia. Luego de convencerlo -con fotos de puentes- Horacio aceptó ser el juez de su jueguito. Cada uno -de forma privada- le contó lo que comprendió y Horacio finalmente tomó una decisión

"Después de escuchar a ambos llegué a 2 conclusiones. La primera es que sorprendentemente ambos comprendieron bastante bien el tema. Lo segundo fue que cuando compiten pueden llegar a hacer un trabajo eficiente y rápido" pausa contemplativa " Sin embargo solo uno de ustedes puede ser el ganador"

"Ha visto demasiados programas de competencia. Pensé que solo le obsesionaban los puentes" murmura Kaz

"Al parecer hay competencia de puentes que son televisadas" responde en voz baja Skylar

"El ganador es" pausa dramática "Skylar"

"¡Si, en tu cara!" grita Skylar para luego hacer un baile feliz

"Te ves ridícula" dice Kaz aguantando la risa

"¡Silencio esclavo!" hace un látigo imaginario "¡Ahora a la cocina!"

"Si pides cosas como esas no será difícil el trabajo"

Ambos chicos corren a la cocina. Horacio los mira sonriendo "Estos chicos tienen mucha energía" escuchó su alarma de las 8 "¡Yipi! ¡Puentes aquí voy!" Y Horacio corrió a encender la televisión y su 'música de puentes'

En la cocina Kaz y Skylar estaban asaltando la nevera cuando escucharon la 'música' agarron lo que pudieron y corrieron a la habitación de Slylar.

"¡Si a comer!" antes de que Kaz pudiera morder su sándwich Skylar lo detuvo

"No tan rápido esclavo. Mi primera ley real será que no puedes comer hasta que yo halla acabado"

"¿Por qué? No va a quedar nada"

"Lo lamento, pero solo tendrás las sobras" se rie malvadamente " Ahora sientate en el piso frente a mi" Kaz a regañadiente lo hace "Bien hecho solo por eso te permitiré llamarme por mi nombre el día de hoy, pero a partir de mañana deberás referirte a mi como tu ama y señora ¿estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara?" Kaz asiente "Genial comencemos con las preguntas. Dispara"

"No, las damas primero" dice Kaz con total naturalidad

"Aclárame el por qué no podemos juntarnos en tu casa" abre unas frituras

"Muy simple tengo 11 hermanos" abre una soda

"¡Hey! Te dije que no podías comer hasta que yo acabara"

"No dijiste nada sobre beber algo"

"Como sea. Ahora continua tu explicación"

"Tengo 5 hermanos, tres de ellos menores y 6 hermanas, 2 menores. Asi que mi casa es un lío de energía por exceso de azúcar, hormonas descontroladas y chillidos de pre adolescente y adolescente. Uno de mis hermanos mayores salió de la cárcel desde hace poco y se queda todo el día encerrado en el cuarto, mi cuarto, por lo que yo tengo que dormir en el ático. Mi otro hermano mayor es un vago y molestoso sobre todo desde que encontró novia hace poco. Mis hermanas mayores más pequeñas son gemelas, de esas que se creen superiores porque una vez cuando eran pequeñas resolvieron un acertijo en una caja de cereal y ganaron un certificado de 'inteligencia superior'. Mis otras hermanas mayores no encuentran nada mejor que criticar todo. Mis hermanos pequeños estan en la etapa de las travesuras y cuestionan todo. Mis hermanas menores me consideran su maniquí personal y siempre organizan desfiles de moda, pero no han conseguido más modelos"

"Aw que tierno" sonrie burlona "¿Realmente? ¿No me mostraras tu trabajo?" hace cara de cachorro

"Mi contrato lo prohibe" ve su cara de cachorro "Déjame hablar con mi agente y te daré una respuesta" mira distraidamente la comida con una sonrisa

"¡Que bien!" aplaude infantilmente

"¿Dónde me quedé?"

"Tu carrera de modelo" risita

"Claro. Mis padres tienen una relación amor/odio pelean por lo que sea y siempre se arreglan. De ahi mis 11 hermanos"

"Tengo una duda. Si tienes 11 hermanos ¿cómo es que tuviste que ir tú a comprar el remedio? ¿Acaso no había nadie más que lo hiciera?"

"Nadie más quizo y mamá no puede con todos sola" se encoge de hombros

Skylar sonrie comprensiva "Bien solo por eso anulare la ley comida hasta nuevo aviso"

"Dulce" saca su emparedado y lo muerde "Ahora responde lo que te pedí cuando estabamos en la sala de entrenamiento"

"¿Cuando te convertiste tan observador?"

"Alguna vez fuiste mi amiga. Me importas"

"Bien" se resigna "Cuando ese chico me rogó por que no le hiciera daño algo en mí se rompio. ¿Acaso es así como me ven todos? Como una violenta chica sin compasión" abraza una almohada "Eso me hizo pensar si es que lo soy y cuando tu... "

"Cuando yo mencione lo de los casilleros, las dos veces, te recordó la escena con ese chico"

"Así es. ¿Tú también lo crees?"

"Por supuesto que no. Escucha tu no eres así, lo que sucedió fue que ese chico era un nerd, ellos se asustan hasta de su propia sombra y acostumbran huir de los matones, por eso reaccionó así"

"¿Entonces ahora también soy un matón?" aparecen lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos que se niegan a salir "¿Qué les hice para que lo pensarán?" esconde el rostro en la almohada

"No quería decir eso" se pasea por la habitación y pasa sus manos por el cabello. Se detiene respira profundo y se sienta en el suelo frente a ella "Lo que quería decir es que los nerd sobrerreaccionan cuando hay peligro y bueno todos ven nuestras discusiones en los pasillos y luego huyen no ven todo, no ven cuando tu culpa se hace cargo y te disculpas. No ven lo que haces por tus amigos a cada momento. No ven como te esfuerzas por ser mejor y más fuerte cada día. No ven que tu solo eres una persona que hace todo y más por quienes les importa y por los que jamás has visto. Ellos no han visto todo lo que haces por otros a diario, solo ven una vieja costumbre y te juzgan. Ellos son idiotas que no les importa conocerte solo crear una imagen para todos y luego decir 'lo conozco como la palma de mi mano'. Solo ignóralos, yo lo hago, si ellos no se dan el tiempo de conocerte realmente como eres no valen la pena tu tiempo. Además eso es lo nuestro y ellos jamás lo comprenderan"

Skylar saca la cabeza de la almohada y lo mira un instante "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Claro ¿cuándo te he mentido? No contestes" se voltea y se apoya en el costado de la cama "quería decir que lamento lo de hoy no sabía que pensabas eso y yo actúe sin pensar. Lo siento" saca algo del bolsillo "ten esta pulsera mi hermanita lo hizo para mi y dijo que si no la quería solo no lo botara en la basura"

Skylar toma la pulsera y sonrie "¿Entonces soy mejor que la basura?"

"Mucho. Simplemente guardo todas las que me ha dado y esa es mi favorita fue la primera me la dio cuando tuve un accidente y me quebré el brazo no pude ir de vacaciones con ellos y me quedé en la casa del vecino" sonrie al recordar

"¿Por qué me la das entonces?" confundida

"Porque me la dio antes de irse y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?" Skylar negó con la cabeza "me dijo que cuando tuviera esa pulsera conmigo siempre tendría que recordar que no estoy solo. Ahora es tu turno de recordarlo"

Skylar sonrie amplio y lo mira "Gracias Kaz realmente" deja la almohada y le tiende la mano "¿amigos otra vez?"

Kaz la mira y toma su mano "amigos otra vez"

"Bien ahora a trabajar holgazán"

"Claro mandona"

Se pusieron a trabajar en el ensayo sonriendo y discutiendo a cada instante, como siempre. Cuando iban a la mitad el teléfono de Kaz sonó, el miró en la pantalla quien era y se levanto

"Sky debo contestar, es de mi casa"

Al escuchar su apodo sonrie feliz "Claro yo acabo esta parte"

Kaz abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Skylar al escuchar tanto silencio del pasillo fue a buscar a Horacio para preguntarle si sucedía algo. Al pasar por la sala de entrenamiento vio a Kaz sentado en el sofá escuchando lo que decía la otra persona. Para no interrumpir se escondió tras la puerta

"Si mamá lo lamento se me pasó el tiempo... No es cierto lo que sucede es que debemos terminar el ensayo hoy... La idea fue del profesor no mía... No, vamos por la mitad recién... No mamá, no tienes que, claro ahora me dejas hablando solo... Sofie eres tú... ¿Estás mejor?... Que bien... No esta noche no podré hacerlo... No llores que tal si te llamo en cuanto mamá cuelgue y lo hago... Recuerdas el viejo teléfono que papá te pasó para que jugarás... Si ese te llamaré a ese número asi que déjalo cerca tuyo ¿bien?... Mañana doble es un trato... Mamá no creo que puedas venir a buscarme... Debo acabar el trabajo puedo regresar solo... Si preguntaré si no sucede te llamo para recogerme ¿contenta?... Si yo igual... Recuerdale a los chicos no comer tantas galletas o tendrán pesadillas, dile a Sara que no abra su ventana o enfermara y recuerda asegurarte que Kazy se coma su comida desde que regresó de prisión que no ha tenido mucho apetito... Adiós" Kaz cuelga y marca otro número, le contestan de inmediato "¿Sofie banana del reino de las hadas aún despierta?... ¿Cómo que quién es? Soy yo sir Gaz señor del osito y su leal consejero... No hay novedad en el frente, pero en la cocina se rumerea que hay una nueva dama en la corte... Así es lady Sky Valentine... Ahora su majestad recuerde que debe descansar no agitarse... Si no lo hace mañana soltaremos al dragón de las cosquillas y he oído que busca venganza... Muy bien majestad" luego de una pequeña espera Skylar se sorprendió al escuchar una canción de cuna cantada por Kaz en voz baja y luego un muy bajo 'Buenas noches hermanita'. Era tanta la sorpresa que cuando reaccionó Kaz se acercaba a la puerta. Skylar rápidamente retrocedió y luego corrió cuando vio a Kaz mirándola sorprendido, al llegar a su habitación tomo la perilla pero antes de que pudiera abrirla un brazo cerca de su cabeza le impidió el paso. Lentamente dio la vuelta y se enfrento a un sospechoso Kaz

"¿Por qué corres?"

 **48588562452436844557**

 **Regrese con una nueva historia JA! Y dijeron que no lo lograría**

 **No se molesten conmigo ante algún error, pero esto al igual que todas mis historias son AU debido a que solo he visto como los 3 primeros capítulos con suerte... Por eso puede haber errores y si es necesario para que tenga sentido ignoren todos los episodios que se lo quiten.**

 **Durante esta historia, que originalmente era un one-shot, habrá muchas referencias a series y películas comenten si las encuentran [guiño]**

 **Comenten revisen y acepto sugerencias... Los leo luego**


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar intenta salir por el costado, pero es detenida por otro brazo "yo no estoy corriendo. Ahora déjame salir"

Kaz solo se queda frente a ella "¿Entonces por qué estabas en el pasillo?"

Skylar solo lo miro y se cruzo de brazos "No me gusta que me arrinconen"

"Yo ya estoy acostumbrado"

"Pero eso es lo nuestro, no esto"

"Lo sé, pero te dejaré ir cuando respondas mis preguntas"

"¿Y si sólo te golpeo?"

"Lo resistiré"

Sonrie burlona "¿en serio lo harías?"

Kaz sonrie confiado "He tenido práctica con los golpes"

Skylar solo sonrie y le golpea, pero Kaz hace solo una mueca "Esta es la primera vez que no funciona"

Entre dientes "Si quiero conseguir respuestas no cedo tan fácilmente no recuerdas a Brain matter"

Skylar lo mira " lo recuerdo, bien te diré. Como no escuché ruido fui a preguntarle a Horacio si sucedía algo, pero de camino te encontré en la sala de entrenamiento y te escuché hablar con tu madre, solo eso"

Kaz levanta una ceja incrédulo "¿Solo eso?"

Skylar sonrie "Si solo eso...sir Gaz señor del osito" Skylar rompe a reír

Kaz se sonroja ligeramente y luego se le ocurre una idea y se comienza a acercar a Skylar " Ya que escuchaste todo deberé hacer algo para que no expongas al reino lady Sky"

Aún riendo "¿soltaras al dragón acaso?"

"Tú lo has dicho"

Kaz comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Skylar y ella intentaba escapar. De repente Horacio apareció y los vio

"Kaz no pensé que Gamma girl estuviera en lo cierto ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

Kaz deja de hacerle cosquillas a Skylar y se para frente a ella

"Aún no acabamos el ensayo"

Skylar deja de reir y trata de recuperar el aliento "¿qué...dijo...Gamma girl?"

"Que los había visto frente a la puerta de tu habitación así que vine a ver si era verdad" los mira a ambos "Son las 10 de la noche ¿les falta mucho?"

Skylar piensa en el ensayo "más o menos. Vamos a la mitad"

"Entonces los dejo que trabajen, pero apresurense mañana es día de escuela. Kaz si necesitas salir la puerta esta abierta, el hospital normi abre toda la noche" Horacio los miró por última vez y se fue

"Terminemos de una vez" dijo Kaz entrando a la habitación

Skylar golpea el brazo de Kaz "No vuelvas a hacer eso o lo pagarás" luego sonríe "Debes decirme de que se trata ese juego" dijo Skylar riendo

Kaz toma asiento en el sofá "Bien, pero no le digas a nadie"

"Si tu no hablas de mi habitación o el otro tema, yo tampoco" hace el gesto de cerrar su boca con llave

"Sofie es mi hermana más pequeña, la que se enfermó. Ella está en la fase de princesas y castillos y bla bla. En fin como soy yo quien la cuida generalmente hicimos este juego para dormir. A ella la nombre Sofie banana del reino de las hadas, porque le encanta el amarillo. Ella me nombre sir Gaz señor del osito, porque no podía decir Kaz y siempre que no puede dormir va a mi habitación y me usa como su oso de felpa"

Skylar se rie conmovida "Aw! Jamás te imaginé así Kaz" se calma un poco "pero que fue eso de lady Sky"

"Siempre intercambiamos informes, en otras palabras hablamos de nuestras vidas. Cada uno de nuestros amigos están en el reino y tú, lady Sky, ha regresado de un largo viaje"

"Ya veo. Me gusta como suena" mira confundida "¿por qué Sky y no Connie?"

"Prefiero Sky, después de todo proviene de tu verdadero nombre. Y todos en la corte son apodos no hay nombres reales más que Sofie"

"¿Todos tienen apodo?" Kaz asiente "¿Cuáles son todos?"

"Son muchos. Te los diré cuando acabemos" piensa un poco y luego mira a Skylar "¿Me contarías como era tu vida en casa? Fuera de las historietas"

Skylar lo analiza y luego sonrie "Bien, pero tu primero"

"No, yo ya dije mucho es tu turno"

"No el tuyo holgazán"

"No el tuyo mandona"

"Holgazán"

"Mandona"

"Bien acepto, solo por ser el señor osito"

"Si, derrote a lady Sky"

"No fue así"

"Si lo fue"

Continuaron así por un rato. Luego continuaron con el ensayo y horas más tarde al fin terminaron. Conversaron y discutieron otro rato hasta quedarse dormidos. En medio de la noche Kaz despertó y vio a Skylar tirada en el suelo. Se saco el sueño de los ojos y la tomó para colocarla en la cama, la cubrió y luego se sentó en el 'puff'para dormir. Cuando cerró sus ojos Skylar abrió los suyos y sonrió en dirección de Kaz antes de levantarse y cubrirlo con una manta para luego volver a la cama a descansar.

Al día siguiente Horacio se levantó a preparar el desayuno, al acabar de comer vio la hora en su escritorio y notó que era tarde y Skylar aún no se levantaba "Deben haber trabajado hasta tarde" Fue a la habitación de Skylar y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta "La dejaré dormir no creo que le afecte mucho llegar tarde"

Un rato después Skylar despertó se estiró y miro alrededor de la habitación al ver a Kaz se asustó hasta que recordó lo de ayer. Se levantó lentamente y fue a despertarlo "Kaz, Kaz es hora de la escuela"

"No Sky déjame dormir otro rato" de repente abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿Skylar? ¿Qué?" recordó los eventos de ayer "Por supuesto" se estiró y se levantó "¿Qué hora es?"

Skylar vio su teléfono y encontró un montón de mensajes de Oliver, Jordan y Gus preguntando dónde estaba, si había sucedido algo y si había visto su dedo nuevo. Al ver la hora se sorprendió "Son las 9:30. Vamos tarde"

Kaz pone los ojos como plato "¡¿Qué?!" luego de un momento de pánico se relaja y toma su mochila "Bien tenemos una hora para la siguiente clase. Iré a casa por mi cuaderno de hoy"

"No, yo tomaré un baño rápido y me voy contigo. No quiero llegar sola. Tú espérame en la sala de entrenamiento, te veo en 10" antes de que Kaz pudiera responder fue empujado fuera de la habitación directo frente a un Horacio con la mano en puño a punto de tocar la puerta

"Buenos días Horacio"

"¿Kaz?" dice perplejo, sacude la cabeza y mira ligeramente enojado "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Kaz se toca el cuello nervioso "Anoche trabajamos hasta tarde y nos quedamos dormidos"

Horacio se relaja "¿Dónde está Skylar?"

"Tomará una ducha y luego nos iremos a la escuela"

"Excelente. ¿Quieres ayudarme con unos pacientes mientras esperas?"

"Claro. Doctor Kaz se reporta para trabajar"

Diez minutos después Skylar entró en la sala de entrenamiento para encontrarla vacía. Frunció el ceño y marcó el número de Kaz. Después de tres campanas le contestó

"¿Skylar?"

"¿Quién más? ¿Stephanie?" dice sarcástica

"Estoy en la sala de espera no puedo hablar ahora. Te espero" cortó

"¿Ahora no tiene tiempo? ¿Qué hace?"

Skylar tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta la sala de espera. Al llegar vio a enfermeros corriendo de acá para allá. Al parecer había un montón de pacientes con heridas menores y un par inconscientes. Escuchó una voz conocida en una cama cerca de la puerta

"¡Despejen!" Era Kaz con su bata de doctor atendiendo a un paciente en estado crítico y al parecer llevaba un buen rato ahí. Después de aplicar el desfibrilador hubo silencio momentáneo hasta que se escuchó un pip desde el monitor cuándo se hizo constante todos los ayudantes y Kaz celebraron. Cuando Kaz volteo vio a Skylar y supo que ya debía irse. Les dio un par de indicaciones y camino hasta Skylar

"Hubo una redada en la guarida de Megahertz y muchos héroes menores se vieron afectados. La mala noticia es que Megahertz escapó, la buena es que Horacio y un equipo de rescate llegaron a tiempo y logramos salvarlos a todos. A Oliver le hubiera encantado ayudar"

"Vaya noticia. Ahora a la escuela"

Kaz se sacó la bata, tomó su mochila y siguió a Skylar. "¡Oye! Primero pasaremos por mi casa debo recoger mis cosas y ver como sigue Sofie"

"Si también tomas una ducha tienes un trato"

"Solo por Sofie"

Skylar y Kaz caminaron hasta la casa de Kaz y al llegar Kaz abrió la puerta.

"Si quieres comer algo mamá tiene la llave de la despensa en el florero de la mesa y la leche de vainilla está en el fondo de la nevera. Yo tomaré una ducha, veré como sigue Sofie y nos podemos ir" Kaz corrió al piso de arriba al llegar a su habitación a buscar ropa para cambiarse, vio a Sofie sentada frente a su puerta

"Hey Sofie ¿qué haces aquí?" se arrodilla frente a ella

"Kazy no le abrió a mamá esta mañana y me preocupé por él" se limpio unas lágrimas "¿está bien Kazy?"

"Yo veré que sucede" ayuda a Sofie a levantarse "¿Estás mejor?"

Sofie asiente "Si, mamá dice que mañana podré regresar a la escuela y podré ver a sir cabellobonito" dijo soñadora

"Eres muy joven para que te guste un chico"

"No, soy grande, tengo 6 y medio" se cruza de brazos

"Bien niña grande que tal si bajas y cuidas a una amiga mientras veo que sucede ¿si?" le revuelve el cabello

Sofie asiente entusiasmada "¿Es la doncella unicornio?"

"No, lady Sky. Ahora ve antes de que se coma tu cereal"

Sofie mira aterrada y corre a las escaleras.

"¡Sofie! No corras mientras bajas la escaleras es peligroso"

"¡Si Gazy! ¡Y toma un baño!" baja las escaleras caminando

"Ya van dos veces creo que si lo haré y no solo me hechare desodorante"

Skylar estaba comiendo cereal cuando escuchó la breve conversación en lo alto de la escalera. Luego de ese se oyeron pequeños pasos desde la escalera y en la puerta de la cocina apareció una pequeña y muy tierna niña

"¿Tú eres amiga de Gazy?"

Skylar sonrió en el apodo "Si, mi nombre es Connie. Tú debes ser la pequeña Sofie"

"Si. ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?"

"Anoche trabajamos hasta tarde en un ensayo y nos quedamos dormidos" acaba el cereal y deja el plato en el fregadero "Además Kaz no quería ir a la escuela sin verte primero"

"Me suena a él" dice la niña tocando su barbilla con un dedo "Se va a demorar un poco" la niña se acerca al fregadero

"¿Por qué?" dice Connie mientras le alcanza un vaso desde la encimera

"Porque va a ver que sucede con Kazy y le ordené darse un baño" recibe el vaso con agua de Connie

"Yo también le ordené eso y sabes un secreto" la niña asiente y Connie se agacha a su nivel "él debe hacer todo lo que le diga, porque perdió un juego y ahora es mi esclavo"

"¿Realmente?" se bebe todo el agua y luego recuerda algo "Cierto Gazy me dijo que bajara para cuidarte" le toma la mano y la lleva a la sala

Connie se ofende un poco, pero sonrie rápidamente a la niña frente a ella "¿Por qué me traes aquí?"

"Para cuidarte y como soy grande puedo prender el cable"

Se escucha un portazo y Kaz baja enfadado, pero sonrie para que Sofie no se preocupe

Connie no lo nota "¿ya estás listo?"

Kaz se da cuenta de Connie y Sofie en el sofá "no. Tengo que hacer algo con Kazy, me ducho y vamos" se va a la puerta del sótano antes de que Connie diga algo

"Genial ahora si que llegaré tarde" se cruza de brazos y murmura bajito.

Luego de un par de minutos Kaz aparece con una bolsa va a la cocina y después sube la escalera con una bolsa de almuerzo en la mano. Connie trata de escuchar lo que habla en el segundo piso, pero con el ruido del televisor no logra hacerlo. Pronto se escucha la regadera encendida. Después de 15 minutos se oye otro portazo y Kaz baja con el cabello mojado un canasto de ropa sucia, la mochila al hombro y una bolsa de papel arrugada. Deja el canasto en el cojín sobrante del sofá.

"Sofie llamé a mamá y dijo que llegará en 15 minutos. Hasta entonces te quedarás con la señora Steven. Pórtate bien ¿si?" Sofie asiente y abre la boca para hablar, pero Kaz se adelanta "No te preocupes por Kazy, solo dormia y no escuchó a mamá. Ahora esta bien"

Sofie se para y camina hacia la puerta "Vamos. Quiero ver al perrito nuevo de la señora Steven" abre la puerta y espera ansiosa en la calzada

Kaz se voltea a Connie "Vamos a la escuela tan pronto como deje a Sofie con la señora Steven"

Connie se cruza de brazos "¿Está muy lejos?"

"No, está cruzando la calle. Vamos"

Kaz y Connie salen de la casa cerrando con llave. Kaz toma la mano de Sofie y Sofie mira a Connie sonriendo "Adiós Conejito. Gazy estará de regreso pronto"

Los hermanos atraviesan la calle. Kaz toca la puerta y es atendido por una señora de cuarenta y tantos. Kaz se agacha al nivel de Sofie "bien Sofie recuerda portarte bien con la señora Steven y cuando mamá llegue a ella también recuerda que esta muy cansada. Tómate tu medicina y te traeré un dulce de Mr Sweet ¿trato?"

"Trato" abraza a Kaz y le habla al oído "mejor apresurate conejito se ve enojado. Si la invitas a un desfile tal vez se calme" se separa "pórtate bien con conejito ¿si? Quiero que sean amigos más tiempo esta vez"

Kaz sonrie y le revuelve el cabello. Sofie entra en la casa y Kaz le explica la situación a la señora Steven. Luego da las gracias y corre a ponerse al día con Skylar, quien comenzó a caminar cuando vio entrar a Sofie

"Hey, espera" Skylar no respondió "Por cierto Sofie te invito a un desfile"

Skylar no respondió solo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Entraron por una ventana abierta ya que la puerta principal estaba cerrada. Al entrar caminaron por el pasillo hacia el salón de clases. Antes de entrar Kaz detuvo la puerta

"Skylar¿qué sucede?"

Skylar solo rueda los ojos y golpea el brazo de Kaz "Es Connie en la escuela"

Kaz se frota el brazo "Bien entonces Connie ¿qué sucede?"

"Me dejas esperando por casi media hora en tu casa haciendo quien sabe que y causas que llegue tarde a la escuela. De seguro Horacio llamó hace casi una hora para avisar que venía. Ahora me castigaran por tu culpa. Sabes algo, somos conocidos otra vez" Skylar rodea a Kaz y cuando toca la manija de la puerta suena la campana. "Perfecto adios tercer período"

"Tenía que hacer algo importante" se encoge de hombros y camina hacia su casillero

Connie lo sigue y al llegar le pone el brazo en el pecho y lo empuja en los casilleros "¿Qué cosa era tan importante que merece un castigo?"

"Considerando que solo somos conocidos no tengo que decirte" se enoja un poco

"Somos amigos otra vez. Ahora dime" lo presiona más

"Te lo diré después no a mitad del pasillo lleno de gente"

"Bien hasta que no lo hagas somos conocidos"

"Cuándo seamos amigos tienes que ir a mi casa. Sofie quiere que vayas a su desfile"

"Yo soy tu ama. No puedes decirme que hacer"

"Puedo hacerlo, pero no corresponde"

"Bien listillo ya que estas con esa actitud llevarás mi mochila todo el día"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Si y se reactiva la ley comida ¿quieres que continue?"

"No, gracias. Estoy bien así"

"¡Ejem!" Kaz y Connie voltean para ver al señor Steven de pie "¿Por qué discuten ahora?"

Connie presiona a Kaz más fuerte "me hizo llegar tarde"

Kaz mira indignado "¡Yo no fui!" apunta al señor Steven "fue Stuart el culpable el nos mandó a hacer dos ensayos en ¡dos días!"

"Pero tú no pudiste apresurarte o colocar tu alarma"

"Tenía cosas que hacer. Además no recuerdo que tú hayas puesto una alarma tampoco"

"Tú no me lo recordaste"

"Tú tampoco a mí"

"Ya eres grande puedes hacerlo solo. Llevas años viniendo a la escuela"

"No es mi deber hacer todo solo" Kaz le pica con un dedo aún presionado contra el casillero "y no traigas la carta normi en esto"

"Sabes que más decreto que no puedes hablarme así Gazy"

"Te hablo como quiero conejito"

"No, eres mi esclavo ahora no puedes"

"Bien"

"Bien"

"Chicos"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron al tiempo

El señor Steven lo dejó pasar por esta vez "Dejen de discutir y señorita Valentine suelte a Kaz"

Connie suelta a Kaz y mira avergonzada al maestro "lamento eso. Supongo que lo hago tan seguido que ya es algo natural"

"No me de explicaciones" mira a los dos "ahora se me a informado que no vinieron a clases esta mañana y como Kaz y usted tienen el cabello húmedo asumo que llegaron hace poco" suena la campana "vayan a la oficina del director a pedir un pase y dar explicaciones de su retraso. Luego, si ya estan lo suficientemente calmados vayan a clase. Los veré luego de almuerzo" se retira a su próxima clase

Kaz y Connie caminan a la oficina y explican al profesor el retraso. Al parecer Connie tenía razón y Horacio había llamado esta mañana para informarle al director que hoy Connie llegaría tarde, pero ya que en ese momento desconocía que Kaz estuviera en el mismo estado, no justificó por él y ahora Kaz debía venir a un castigo este Viernes. Connie llegó más tarde de lo indicado por lo que se fue con una advertencia y cualquier cosa que hiciera hoy la mandaría directo al salón de los castigados -que bien que no sabía lo que pasó en el pasillo momentos antes-. Después de que les entregaron el pase pudieron dirigirse a clase.

Al salir al pasillo ambos se apoyaron en un casillero y se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Kaz fue el primero en romper el silencio

"Qué mañana" dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo

"Ni que lo digas" ambos suspiraron

"En serio ¿podrías venir a mi casa esta tarde? Sofie esta convencida de que arreglaría las cosas entre nosotros"

"¿Qué hay que arreglar? ¿El hecho de que no podemos dejar de discutir?"

"No, el que te hayas enojado conmigo por retrasarte"

"¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"No te veías contenta cuando te dije que me demoraría"

"Claro. Es una niña muy lista"

"Así es" otro silencio. Connie se sienta al estilo indio y comienza a jugar con sus cordones

"¿Recuerdas que dije que era natural presionarte contra los casilleros?"

"Si, pero lo siento tan natural como tú no te preocupes"

"Hasta resulta cómodo" piensa un poco y sonrie "Como dijiste es lo nuestro"

"Acorralarnos" sonrie "hacer que el otro llegue a tope"

"Si" mira a Kaz "pero no se si para bien o para mal"

"Es para bien, después de todo nos permite liberar nuestra frustración"

"No creo que todos lo tomen así" se entristece

"No todos soportan insultarse a diario solo para que -a veces- podamos aclarar la cabeza de los problemas"

"Si" sonrie nuevamente "Si le dijera idiota a Oliver el solo cerraría la boca para no agravar la situación"

"Exacto los demás no toman riesgo" sonrie tontamente "Después de todo hemos dejado de ser amigos tantas veces que estoy seguro que puedo decirte lo que pienso sin temer arruinar la amistad"

Connie se anima "Vamos conocido si nos quedamos aquí solo llegaremos a un territorio prohibido"

Kaz se pone de pie y le ofrece una mano a Connie "no queremos regresar ahi con el episodio de las cadenas de dr ira fue suficiente riesgo"

Toman sus cosas y van a clase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón la tardanza**

 **Mega Med no me pertenece solo la historia aquí presentada**

 **48386*,/*553+5990..06655**

A la hora de almuerzo se encontraron con Oliver, Jordan y Gus esperando en la mesa. Oliver al verlos acercarse se animó

"¿Dónde estaban toda la mañana?" preguntó Oliver mientras Kaz se sentaba a su lado y Connie al frente

"Nos quedamos hasta tarde con el ensayo y se nos pasó la hora esta mañana" dijo Connie mientras comenzaba a comer

"¿Al menos avanzaron con el ensayo? ¿O solo discutieron?"

"De todo un poco. Lo bueno es que ya acabamos el estúpido ensayo" dijo Kaz mientras empujaba su bandeja hacia Connie luego de que esta se lo pidiera

Jordan mira extrañada "nosotros aún no acabamos" mira a Oliver "todo por su culpa"

"¿Qué hizo Oliver?" pregunto Connie mientras le devolvía la bandeja a Kaz

"Se distrajo con mi prima"

"¿Conociste a su prima?" pidió Kaz a Oliver

"Si amigo y no creerás quién es"

"Eso no importa dime como es"

Jordan se molesta "¿Por qué tan interesado?"

"dah! Porque podría ser mi próxima novia"

"Lo dices como si fuera obvio" dice sarcástica Connie

"Es obvio cuando me conozca no podrá resistirse a esto" dice Kaz mientras se apunta a sí mismo

"Si, no podrá resistirse a golperlo. Yo no lo hago" le pega un puñetazo en el brazo "¿ves? irresistible"

Kaz se soba el brazo "Lo dices solo para disimular. En el fondo me amas"

Connie lo mira desafiante "en tus sueños Gazy"

"En los tuyos conejito" responde Kaz devolviendole la mirada

"Chicos ¿me perdí de algo?" los mira y luego comprende "Hubo cambio en su relación ¿me equivoco?" lo dice con total naturalidad

Connie mira brevemente a Kaz y luego a Oliver "No lo haces, ayer nos hicimos amigos"

Kaz asiente "y esta mañana conocidos"

"Luego amigos otra vez"

"Y de regreso a conocidos"

"Wow, nunca habian cambiado tanto" dijo Oliver sorprendido de no ver comer a su amigo y del intercambio de bandeja

"Si como sea ¿es caliente la prima de Jordan?" pide entusiasmado Kaz

Jordan se cruza de brazos "más respeto con las chicas presentes" Connie asiente

Kaz agita su mano "Bien, bien. Con respeto a la linda Jordan y a la bonita Connie ¿es caliente o no?"

Oliver frunce el ceño cuando escucha a Kaz describir a Skylar "tu la conoces. Es Stephanie"

"No te creo" voltea a Jordan "¿es eso cierto?"

"Lamentable, pero cierto" Jordan hace un suspiro exagerado

"¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?" preguntó Connie sorprendida

"No quería que pensaran distinto de mí, solo porque ella sea mi prima" se encorva en su asiento

"Ustedes son muy distintas Stephanie es tan girly y tú no, es por eso que eres nuestra amiga. No importa quien sea tu prima no cambiará nuestra opinión sobre ti" dice Kaz mirando a Jordan y luego voltea a Oliver y Connie "¿cierto chicos?" ambos asienten

Jordan se endereza y sonrie con un sonrojo apenas perceptible "Gracias Kaz. Gracias chicos"

"Bien entonces ¿qué tal si me invitas a tu cena familiar? Sería la oportunidad perfecta con Stephanie"

"¡No!" grita rápidamente y luego murmura "Tenías que ser tú y arruinarlo todo"

Kaz apoya la cabeza en su mano "Vaya. Tantas ilusiones que me había hecho"

Connie, quien notó todas las reacciones de Jordan, decide cambiar de tema "No te había visto así desde que Wallace y Clyde cerraron la tienda"

"Eso fue mucho peor. Stephanie no es importante, pero las historietas son mi vida" dice con mucho sentimiento Kaz

Jordan sonrie cuando escucha su declaración "Si, fue horrible. Ahora no tengo donde matar a esos lindos unicornios"

Oliver pone su mano en su corazón de horror "No lo menciones. Desde que cerraron no he tenido donde reponer mis historietas de Skylar Storm que mamá boto" se arroga sobre la mesa al acabar

Connie aguanta la risa y Kaz saca un paquete de su mochila "Gracias por recordarmelo" le pasa el paquete a Oliver "Ten son mis historietas de Skylar. Creo que son todos los que te faltan"

Oliver niega con la cabeza "No puedo" rápidamente los toma "Pero los necesito" los abraza "esto es genial ahora estoy completo de nuevo. ¡Gracias!"

Jordan rueda los ojos "Lover boy" mira a Connie "Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo harán la 'investigación'para el segundo ensayo?"

Connie mira a Kaz "ya acabé de comer" Kaz se sumerge en la comida "ayer tomamos un break para comer algo cuando haciamos el otro ensayo y aprovechamos para hacernos preguntas. Sobre lo que fuera" respondió Connie a Jordan

Jordan golpea la mesa "Gran idea" voltea a Oliver "háganos eso antes de que acabe el almuerzo"

Oliver suelta el paquete y lo guarda con cuidado en su mochila "Eso suena como un plan. Vamos al patio. Ahí es más tranquilo" gira hacia los chicos "los veremos en clase. Hasta luego Connie"

Cuando Oliver y Jordan se fueron Connie se echo a reír. Kaz la miro como si estuviera loca "¿qué te sucede?"

Connie se calma un poco "Veo por qué es doncella unicornio y sir Exageralot" se rie "entonces Gazy es por... "

Kaz la interrumpe antes de que diga algo más "ya te lo dije. No podía decir Kaz. Es solo eso no otra cosa"

Connie solo se echa a reír otra vez "¿estás seguro? Porque si no fuera así"

"Si, es solo eso" la ve reírse a carcajadas e ignora la mirada de los chicos de la cafetería en su dirección "Por eso le pedi que no me dijera así frente a Oliver. Debí decir que frente a nadie" termina su comida

"Si, debiste haberlo hecho" Connie se tranquiliza. "Así que la mandaste a cuidarme ¿por qué?"

Kaz se levanta a dejar la bandeja y Connie lo espera. Cuando regresa caminan hacia el salón. Kaz finalmente responde "Ella dijo que era una niña grande y tenía que hacer algo, así que la mandé contigo"

"Bien ahora no estoy tan ofendida" luego de repasar lo que dijo lo detuvo "Entonces ¿la mandaste para poder hacer lo que no me quieres decir?"

"Si" le muestra su mochila "¿Vas a sacar algo de tu casillero?"

"No, ya que haremos el otro ensayo no necesito nada" Kaz vuelve a ponerse su mochila al hombro y caminaron en silencio. Al llegar al salón Kaz tomó la manija de la puerta y antes de abrir se volvio a Connie

"¿Irás al desfile de Sofie?"

"No creo. No somos amigos, no debería hacerlo" Connie le hace a un lado y toma el pomo de la puerta "cuándo lo seamos quizás lo haga" se repite la escena de Mighty Med y Connie voltea a Kaz "¿En serio? ¿Me arrinconas otra vez?"

Kaz se encoge de hombros "La última vez funcionó y de verdad necesito que vayas"

"Bueno como tu ama te ordeno que me dejes ir" Connie sonrie victoriosa

"Lo haré cuando acepte, ama. Y le prometo que seré un mejor esclavo si lo hace"

"Déjame pensar" pone un dedo en la barbilla y ve la mirada suplicante de Kaz "Bien, pero sólo por Sofie"

Kaz sonrie y menea las cejas "Eso es lo que yo digo ama"

"Si, ahora déjame ir"

"Sólo una cosa más" Connie le manda una mirada de advertencia, pero antes de que Kaz diga algo alguien se adelanta

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Connie y Kaz miran hacia el lado y ven a Jordan, Oliver y Gus

"Cuándo Gus nos dijo de su conversación en la mesa cuando nos fuimos no pensé encontrarlos así" dijo un enojado Oliver a su amigo

Kaz deja ir a Connie y se aleja un poco "Solo le pedía un favor y trato de huir"

"Con tus favores sería raro no hacerlo" Connie rueda los ojos

Jordan mira enojada a Connie "Si no quieres que se repita no huyas a la próxima"

"Mis favores no son tan malos" dice mirando a Connie y luego voltea a sus amigos "además yo solo estaba practicando para conquistar a Stephanie"

Connie mira a sus amigos y decide seguirle la corriente "Si y este idiota no sabía que haciendo eso no llegará a ninguna parte" le da un codazo a Kaz

Oliver suspira aliviado "Connie tiene razón Kaz" entra al salón "así que no lo hagas otra vez"

Jordan mira fijamente a Connie "Yo también huiría" luego entra al salón

Kaz mira sospechoso a Gus "Hoy has estado muy tranquilo"

Gus solo sonrie "Solo perdí una apuesta con mi compañero de proyecto"

"¿Y qué apostaron?"

"Que no dijera nada si ustedes peleaban y vaya que es difícil encontrar un espacio para hacerlo"

"¿Por qué apostaron eso?" preguntó Connie confundida

"Era eso o tirar mi dedo extra a la basura" los mira preocupado "¿lo han visto?" los chicos niegan con la cabeza "Rayos! No lo encuentro" también entra al salón

Suena la campana y Connie golpea a Kaz en la cabeza "Te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer"

Kaz se acaricia la cabeza en la zona del golpe "Si eso te iba a decir" le abre la puerta a Connie "es mejor para mi hacer eso a que tu lo hagas"

Connie entra al salón seguida de Kaz "Pero eso es lo nuestro" camina hacia sus amigos "además es raro"

"Ya te acostumbraras" deja ambas mochilas en la mesa frente a Oliver "además no has dicho que no te gusta"

"Idiota" Connie mira a Oliver "¿Lograron hacer investigación?"

Oliver sonrie cuando ve que le habla a él "Si con lo que sabemos podemos hacer algo"

"Bien" se gira a Kaz "Esclavo hace calor tirame aire"

Kaz rueda los ojos y saca su cuaderno para hacerle viento a Connie "Si ama"

Jordan mira confundida "¿Es mi idea o están más raro de lo normal?"

Gus asiente "Mi musa tiene razón desde el almuerzo que Kaz te hace caso en todo"

Connie suspira "ojalá fuera en todo"

Kaz para un momento y le susurra "Ahora que logré convencerte será en todo" vuelve a la tarea

Connie sonrie y le responde en un susurro "tratándose de tus hermanos eres un blando" Kaz se encoge de hombres y sonrie. Connie se vuelve a Gus y Jordan "Lo que sucede es que Kaz perdió una competencia de lectura y ahora será mi esclavo hasta que nos entreguen el ensayo calificado"

"Ahora comprendo ¿pero por qué no comía Kaz hasta que le dijiste?"

Connie sonrie y se encoge de hombros 'Ley comida'"

Todos asienten. Kaz gruñe "¿Cuánto tiempo debo hacer esto?"

Jordan "aquí vamos otra vez" rueda los ojos y luego sonrie "al menos Gus no puede hablar"

Connie mira a Kaz "hasta que yo lo diga"

"Eres feliz viéndome sufrir"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"No fue una pregunta"

"Eres un holgazán"

"Y tú mandona. Pero eso ya lo establecimos"

"Si, ahora cállate. Estoy segura que los chicos no quieren escucharte"

"¿Y cuándo les preguntaste lo que querían?"

"Son mis amigos los conozco"

"Y yo soy tu ex amigo también deberías conocerme"

Connie sonrie "Claro que lo hago. No lo olvides Gazy"

"No me dejas hacerlo ama"

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo el profesor entró en la sala "Perdón el retraso tenía que atender una llamada" deja sus cosas en su mesa "Ahora pueden tomar asiento con quien quieran excepto su pareja" Todos se van a sentar. Con los chicos Gus se sentó con un amigo de un club, Jordan en su puesto habitual con Connie y -luego de que Kaz le llevará sus cosas a Connie- Oliver y Kaz se sentaron en su puesto habitual. El profesor aplaudió "Bien ahora que todos estan sentados les explicare, contestaré dudas y luego pueden comenzar el ensayo" se apoya en su escritorio "Solo por esta ocasión la estructura y escritura será libre, lo único que prohibo son las groserías. Debe tener, sin embargo, coherencia y cohesión. Escriban lo que se le venga en gana sobre su compañero pero no solo lo que todos ven, demuestren que hicieron la investigación. Para no darles tanta carga la cantidad de páginas mínimo es una, pueden ser más pero deben estar completas. No tres hojas y media son tres o cuatro sin termino medio. Como verán le pedí los computadores a la escuela por lo que puedan hacerlos todos sin excepción de forma digital. Será letra 11 en Arial, el margen establecido. Ya todas las computadoras tienen los requisitos de formato puesto así que no se preocupen deben traerlo impreso, si no tienen como imprimir pidanle a alguien que si pueda que lo haga. El trabajo debe tener título en relación a su compañero. No pueden girar en torno a una sola idea todo el trabajo son tres mínimo. Se entregan los ensayos en distintas carpetas mañana a primera hora en la oficina del director. En caso de que no vengan encargese de que llegue a mis manos. ¿Alguna pregunta?" nadie supo que decir "Perfecto! Pueden comenzar"

Todos encendieron el computador. Algunos quedaron en blanco frente a la pantalla, muchos otros comenzaron a escribir de a poco pensando en que escribir y unos pocos comenzaron de inmediato a escribir y nada los detuvo. El señor Steven se interesó especialmente en el trabajo de estos últimos, pues o habían pensado en que escribir o hacían lo que el más quería que escribieran sin pensar dejando hablar a su corazón. Lo sorprendente fue que entre ellos estaban Connie y Kaz "definitivamente se deben odiar como para escribir tan rápido. Espero que sean ensayos para todo público" pensó el señor Steven al verlos tan concentrados y haciendo tantas expresiones distintas en un par de minutos.

Al sonar la campana de salida todos saltaron al ver que su tiempo se acabó. Algunos conectaron sus teléfonos y otros enviaron sus trabajos a sus correos. Pronto la sala comenzó a vaciarse. El señor Steven guardo sus cosas y le pidio a algunos alumnos que le ayudaran a trasladar los equipos al departamento audio visual. Oliver estaba apagando su computador cuando notó a Kaz escribiendo furiosamente. "Amigo ¿no te quieres ir?"

Kaz no apartó la vista de la pantalla "Si déjame terminar aquí...y listo. Lo enviaré a mi correo y voy"

"Claro. Te esperó en mi casillero"

Al salir vio a Jordan revisando su teléfono "¿Y Connie?"

"Fue a alguna parte corriendo dijo que ya regresaba" levanta la vista "¿y Kaz?"

"Está enviando el trabajo a su correo y viene"

Kaz se acerca junto a un chico que se lleva la computadora encendida "¡Hey! ¡Te dije que aún no he terminado!"

Connie llegó a ver la escena y le pregunta a los chicos "¿qué sucede?" Oliver y Jordan se encogen de hombros

"Ya te escuche, pero debo llevarme la computadora" dice el chico tratando de alejarse de Kaz

"Yo la llevo. Ahora déjame terminar" responde Kaz mientras intenta escribir

"No! Te conozco y no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea dejar que tú la lleves" responde el chico jalando la computadora cerca de él

"No me conoces ahora quédate quieto si te mueves no puedo escribir" dice Kaz molesto "Chicos ¿podrían ayudarme?"

Connie se va a acercar, pero el chico salta lejos "Te dejaré acabar, pero no dejes que se me acerque"

Connie retrocede y mira al suelo. Kaz lo nota y se enfada "Bien te acompaño a dejarla" antes de que el chico responda Kaz lo jala de la camisa hacia la sala de audio visual

Oliver niega con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo, Jordan sólo se ríe y nadie nota a Connie limpiarse el rostro antes de levantar la mirada.

"Chicas yo creo que mejor vamos tras ellos. No creo que sea seguro dejar a Kaz a solas con tantas computadoras" las chicas asienten. Al llegar al salón ven por la ventana al notar la puerta cerrada con seguro. Adentro se ve a Kaz empujando con el dedo al chico y este solo se limita a asentir, luego de eso Kaz se acerca al computador a continuar escribiendo y el chico corre hacia la puerta. Al salir los ve y se dirige a Connie "Perdón" antes de irse se voltea "Díganle a ese chico que está demente, pero que no lo volveré a hacer" sale corriendo a buscar sus cosas

Luego de eso Kaz sale estirandose. Oliver, Jordan y Connie se rien al verlo. Connie es la primera en detenerse "Estás loco" después modula un 'gracias' Kaz se rie. "Ya me lo han dicho antes"

"De todas formas ¿por qué tanto problema? Podrías haber terminado en tu casa" dice Oliver dejando de reír

"El fanático de 'rubia sexy' y su cómplice derramaron todo el agua del florero en mi computadora 'por accidente' cuando supieron que era mi amiga y no la había llevado a casa"

Jordan se sonroja con el apodo "¿tus hermanos aún me dicen así?"

"Para Carl eres su primer amor no dejará de hacerlo tan fácil"

Después de eso salieron de la escuela. En la interseccion de Jordan, ella y Oliver se despidieron

"Kaz dile a Horacio que hoy tampoco puedo ir. Aún debo terminar los dos ensayos"

"Se siente tan bien no ser el que tenga que hacer tarea" dice Kaz colocando sus manos tras su cabeza

"También es raro" dice Jordan

Skylar y Kaz caminan hacia Mighty Med. Al llegar Horacio los saludó

"Chicos ya llegaron, ¿dónde está Oliver?"

"Aún deben terminar su ensayo" dice Skylar mientras se sienta tras el mesón e ingresa a su correo "Yo debo acabar el mío y luego imprimirlo" guarda una copia de su trabajo en la computadora

Kaz se coloca la bata "Si hablando de eso, antes de irme ¿puedo imprimir el mío?"

Horacio se sorprende "¿Ya lo acabaste?"

Skylar escribe en la computadora "es extraño ¿verdad? Es el único de nosotros que ya lo hizo"

Kaz mira a Skylar cuando se acuesta sobre el mesón para sacar un portapapeles "Tenía mucho material" antes de tomarlo Skylar lo hace y lo sostiene en el aire

"¿Con que mucho material?" levanta una ceja

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Me inspiraste" se acerca a quitarle el portapapeles

Skylar se muerde el labio y saca su unidad flash de la computadora "Creo que acabaré en mi habitación" se levanta y se lleva el portapapeles "No quiero espías"

Kaz se baja del mesón y camina tras Skylar "Oye! Necesito eso"

Horacio se queda de pie viéndolos marcharse sin tener idea de lo ocurrido. Skylar grita sobre su hombro "Horacio hay fideos de tres minutos si quieres cenar solo no dejes la mitad para ir a ver revistas de puentes" los chicos desaparecen al doblar una esquina.

Kaz alcanza a Skylar y se coloca delante de ella impidiendole la entrada a su cuarto y estira la mano "dame el portapapeles tengo que trabajar"

Skylar lo coloca tras su espalda "no puedes darme órdenes" sonrie inocente "además si eres tan bueno como dices ¿para qué lo necesitas?"

Kaz la mira y se cruza de brazos "¿es por no decirte aún sobre esta mañana?"

Skylar solo sigue sonriendo finge estar confundida "No sé de que hablas"

Kaz suspira "te lo diré de camino a mi casa"

"¿Por qué no ahora?"

Kaz sonrie "solo me aseguro que vayas"

"Bien entonces hasta ese momento no te lo pasaré"

Kaz se acerca "Vamos tengo que ir a atender a mis pacientes"

"Ocupa otro" se encoge de hombros y da un paso atrás

"La información de ellos esta ahí" avanza

"Um que mala suerte ¿no?" retrocede

"Por favor Sky" suplica y avanza

"Por favor Sky" replica y retrocede

"Skylar" dice a modo de advertencia y avanza

"Kaz" imita y retrocede, pero choca contra la pared

Kaz la encierra con sus brazos y la mira sonriendo "luego dices que no lo haga"

Skylar le devuelve la mirada "nunca dije que no me gustara" se tapa la boca

Kaz se sorprende y Skylar aprovecha de rodearlo y va a su cuarto. Kaz reacciona y se gira, deteniendola por la cintura con un brazo "¿a dónde crees que vas?"

Skylar lo mira girando la cabeza "a mi cuarto ¿dónde más?"

Kaz la acerca y estira el brazo tomando el portapapeles "No escaparás tan fácil"

Skylar se niega a soltarlo "No, ya te dije que no te lo pasaría hasta que me digas"

"Y ya te dije que lo necesito"

"¿Realmente lo quieres?"

Deja de forcejear un momento "Tu sabes lo que quiero" continua "pero esto lo necesito"

"No estoy segura de lo que quieres" Skylar sonríe "¿me lo recuerdas?"

Antes de que Kaz respondiera llega Horacio y mira a Kaz enojado "¿Qué hacen ahora?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es la segunda vez que subo el capítulo, por alguna extraña razón la primera vez no fue exitosa... en fin aquí el próximo capítulo**

 **466890'´3''4´45´´6´7986234567890'**

Skylar y Kaz lo miran confundidos y Horacio hace un gesto a su posición. Los dos miran el brazo de Kaz alrededor de la cintura de Skylar, luego se miran entre ellos. Kaz levanta ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza y Skylar se arregla la camiseta dejando caer el portapapeles. Horacio los mira y se cruza de brazos "¿Y? ¿Alguno va a responder a mi pregunta?"

Kaz recoje el portapapeles y mira a Horacio "Vine a conseguir esto" y se lo muestra

Horacio sonrie y deja caer los brazos "Ya veo. Ya que lo tienes vamos a trabajar"

Kaz se voltea a Skylar y antes de que pueda hablar Horacio le grita sobre el hombro "¡Ahora!"

Kaz salta de la sorpresa y camina hacia la sala de espera sacando su celular.

Skylar entra rápido a su cuarto y se apoya contra la puerta y se ve confundida "¿Por qué hice eso?" escuchó su teléfono en su mochila y lo tomó

'Mi turno acaba a las 6 espero que para entonces este lista ama. Su -temporal- esclavo'

Skylar leyó el mensaje y sonrió en esta última parte. Respondió con un 'Ya veremos' y se dirigió a su computadora a terminar el ensayo

A las 6 Skylar guardó su ensayo a salvo en su mochila y fue a la sala de espera sentándose sobre el mesón. En una silla detrás de este estaba Kaz acabando de imprimir su ensayo. Cuando volteo se encontró de espaldas con Skylar y con Horacio acercándose. Se puso de pie y tocó a Skylar en el hombro. Ella saltó de sorpresa y agarró la mano de Kaz para acostarlo sobre el mesón y sostenerla tras su espalda

"Si hola a ti también" dice Kaz con la cara presionada en la madera

Horacio sonrie a la situación familiar "Skylar tranquila solo es Kaz"

Skylar luego de reconocerlo sonrie "Lo sé, pero le dije que pagaría y esta mañana no fue suficiente" después de hablar lo libera. Kaz gira el brazo para poder arreglar su hombro

"Bien Kaz es día de paga" Horacio saca su billetera "como he visto el buen trabajo que han hecho Oliver y tú les pagaré lo que planeé en un principio" saca 200 dólares y se los entrega "no le digas a Oliver quiero sorprenderlo"

"No lo haré" guarda el dinero en su bolsillo "Gracias Horacio"

Horacio agita la mano " No es problema" mira a Skylar "¿Ya acabaste tu ensayo?"

Skylar asiente y comienza a seguir a Kaz a la puerta "Si, pero iré con Kaz" ve el ceño de Horacio "para ver unos últimos detalles del otro" Horacio sonrie otra vez

"Si es así vete, pero llega temprano" mira a Kaz "te la encargo. Que llegue sana y salvo o tú sufrirás las consecuencias" dijo con tono de advertencia

Kaz sonrie "No te preocupes Horacio, yo mismo la traeré de regreso. Aunque estoy seguro que puede defenderse sola" rie ante lo último sosteniendo su hombro adolorido.

Horacio se ríe y retoma unos papeles que dejó en el mesón. Los chicos caminan en silencio hasta la casa de Kaz. Al llegar Kaz se detiene y arrastra a Skylar a un lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces Kaz?" pregunta confundida

"Querías que te contara, lo haré antes de que entremos. Solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie ni actuarás distinto cuando veas a mi familia"

"¡Al fin!" ve el rostro serio de Kaz "lo prometo"

"Esto es algo... No importa... ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Kazy se ha estado encerrando desde que regresó de la cárcel?" Skylar asiente "Pues es porque llego con signos de depresión y hemos tenido que encargarnos de que no se haga daño y esta mañana Kazy no abrió la puerta cuando mamá le llevó el desayuno por eso mandé a Sofie contigo. Ella vio esto y cuando llegamos estaba acurrucada frente a la puerta de mi cuarto muy preocupada por Kazy" Skylar se tapa la boca "preferimos que ninguno de los pequeños sepan su situación asi que les decimos que simplemente se esta acostumbrando otra vez a casa"

"¿Quién es 'preferimos'?" preguntó Skylar interesada

"Mis padres y yo" respira y vuelve a hablar "Luego de mandar a Sofie contigo use mi llave y entré al cuarto oblige a Kazy a levantarse y asearse mientras iba a buscar su ropa al sótano y comida a la cocina. Lo dejé vestirse mientras me duchaba y luego me quedé hasta que acabara su comida, ya que si lo dejamos solo no se la come" respira antes de continuar "después saqué la ropa sucia del cuarto y le recordé -grité- que debía abrir la puerta cuando mamá tocara y alimentarse. Luego bajé y ya conoces el resto"

Skylar lo queda mirando y luego baja la mirada al piso "Genial ahora me siento culpable por lo que hice esta mañana"

Kaz sonrie "descuida de haber estado en tu posición habría hecho lo mismo" recuerda cuando le preguntó por lo que le pasaba "de hecho lo hice"

Skylar niega con la cabeza "No, tú preguntaste. Yo te acuse y acorrale contra un casillero"

Kaz asiente "lo hiciste" le toma la barbilla y le sube el rostro para que lo vea "pero es lo que hacemos, así demostramos que nos importa lo que diga o piense el otro"

Skylar lo mira y luego sonrie "Tienes razón"

Kaz sonrie de lado "¿regresamos a amigos?"

"Estamos de vuelta"

Kaz la suelta y se dirige a la puerta "Que bien, porque hay un desfile que preparar"

Antes de que pudiera abrir alguien se le adelantó. Fue Sofie quien vio todo -y no sola- por la ventana

"¡Gazy!" le abraza la cintura "que bueno que hoy si llegaste ayer fue un desastre" mira a Connie y también la abraza "¡Conejito! ¿Viniste al desfile?"

Connie asiente "Si, Gazy me dijo que querías que viniera"

Sofie salta emocionada "¡Si!" corre dentro "¡Mamá! ¡Gazy trajo a conejito al desfile!" se da cuenta de lo que dice "¡Oh no! No he preparado nada ¡Sara!" corrió escaleras arriba

Kaz la mira subir "¡¿Qué te dije de correr en la escalera?!" Sofie al escuchar baja la velocidad y al llegar arriba corre nuevamente

Cuando entran son recibidos por una señora muy sonriente "Que bueno que llegaste a casa Kaz y veo que trajiste a una amiguita"

Kaz la mira extrañado "¿Por qué tan feliz mamá?"

"De hace mucho que no traías amigos a casa" mira a Connie "¿desde hace cuánto son amigos?"

"Como un minuto" Kaz mira la expresión desconcertada de su madre "Es complicado que Sofie te explique" pone un brazo en la espalda de Connie y la acerca a su madre "En fin. Mamá ella es Sk-Connie. Connie ella es mi madre Daniel"

"Un gusto conocerla señora" Connie le da la mano. Daniel simplemente la abraza "El gusto es mío querida. Siempre es bueno conocer a los amigos de mi Kaz"

Después del abrazo llega una niña pequeña de unos 7 años. "Hola soy Sara. Sofie me dijo que venías al desfile" Connie asiente "Bien necesito que me acompañes a tomar asiento" se voltea a Kaz "al fin traes a alguien con buen gusto. Sofie te espera en nuestro cuarto para que te prepares" toma la mano de Connie y la lleva al sofá. Kaz cierra la puerta y entra con su madre a la cocina.

"Mamá hoy me pagaron" saca 100 dólares "ten"

"No querido ya hablamos de esto" saca 50 "Tienes que guardar algo tú, es tu dinero"

Kaz le pasa los otros 50 "Mamá hoy me subieron el sueldo al doble, así que seguiré dándote la mitad"

"Gracias Kaz" le toca el hombro "Iré a hacer las cuentas de este mes, si me necesitan estaré en el estudio de tu padre"

Connie observo el intercambio desde el sofá y cuando acabó volteó rápidamente. Kaz se acercó a la escalera y subió al cuarto de Sofie y Sara. Después de unos minutos Sofie bajó corriendo y le dijo a Sara que podía comenzar. Sara tomó una cuchara y la usó de micrófono

"Buenas tardes ¿cómo están hoy?"

Sofie y Connie levantaron los brazos y gritaron "¡Bien!"

Sara sonrie "veo que tenemos un público animado, el desfile de hoy es ospiciado por mi mami que compró todo, mi papi que pagó por todo y las vestidoras de hoy somos yo y Sofie" aplausos "Sin hacerlos esperar les presentó a Kaz"

Kaz baja la escalera vestido con una camiseta rosa y unos vaqueros rasgados al llegar hace muchas poses y voltea mostrando un estampado de brillantes piedras de fantasía con forma de corazón

Connie aguanta la risa mientras Kaz la mira rodando los ojos. Sara se coloca al lado de Kaz "como pueden ver el luce una bonita camiseta con un dibujo hecho a mano por Sofie y unos vaqueros que yo misma rasgue para darle estilo" Connie se pone una mano sobre la boca. Kaz se agacha y le habla al oído a Sara. Ella asiente y se lleva a Sofie al segundo piso. Cuando se escucha la puerta cerrarse Connie estalla en carcajadas

"Si lo esperaba" dice Kaz mientras toma asiento en el sofá junto a Connie "rie todo lo que quieras, pero no frente a ellas"

Connie solo puede asentir mientras intenta calmarse. Kaz se levanta y se pone de pie en la escalera "¡Carl, Steve, Cosmo vengan a hacer su tarea!" luego de que terminó de hablar tres niños bajaron corriendo y se pararon frente a Kaz

"Ya la hicimos" dice el más bajo

Kaz lo mira y levanta la ceja "¿Es cierto Steve?"

El chico a su lado asiente "Si Carl dice la verdad Kaz"

"Bien veré como están" dice Kaz tendiendo la mano hacia el frente

El tercer niño, Cosmo, le entrega los tres cuadernos "Si están bien ¿nos prestas tu celular para jugar?"

Kaz revisa los cuadernos y luego se los devuelve junto a su teléfono "Bien, pero no cambien nada ni manden mensajes"

"¡Si señor!" dicen los niños con un saludo militar y se van a jugar

Kaz regresa al sofá justo cuando dos chicas, gemelas al parecer, bajan la escalera "Enano necesitamos dinero para comprar materiales"

Kaz las mira sospechoso "¿para qué exactamente?"

Las gemelas se miran y hablan al tiempo "un proyecto escolar"

Kaz no les cree, pero se para, toma una lista de la isla de la cocina y 50 dólares del bolsillo "Esta bien tengan" les pasa la lista y el dinero "aprovechen de comprar lo que falta del mercado. Con 50 dólares debería alcanzarles"

Una de las gemelas toma las cosas y la otra se enfada "Pero ¿y nuestros materiales?"

"Debe alcanzarles con eso Tara. Todo. Si no es así, al menos tiene que venir la lista completa" dice simplemente

"No es justo es para un proyecto escolar y con 50 no alcanza" dice la otra chica

"Si necesitan tanto los materiales no malgasten el dinero Clara. Además los tres sabemos que no es un proyecto escolar" Kaz las mira y ellas solo bufan y van a la puerta "¡No lleguen tarde o se les enfriará la cena!"

"Lo intentaremos" dicen al unísono

Kaz se vuelve a sentar "¡Uf! Chicas" Connie le golpea el brazo

"¡Hey! Yo soy una chica"

"Creo que con ese golpe lo recordé" otro golpe

Las niñas bajan corriendo con un montón de cosas. Sofie se ve alterada "Conejito debes ayudarnos. No sabemos cual conjunto usar"

Kaz mira la ropa "Ahora sé dónde se va mi ropa limpia"

Sara lo mira y lo empuja fuera del sillón "Tú cállate y vete si no vas a decir algo útil"

Kaz solo rueda los ojos y se queda de pie Sofie trata de moverlo, pero no lo logra luego mira a Connie "Conejito ¿Puedes ordenarle a Gazy que se mueva?"

Connie mira a Kaz "¿No tienes alguna historieta que leer?"

"Ninguna nueva, pero debo decirle a Cristal y Mary si hacen la cena"

"Te ordeno que les digas de inmediato y regreses luego de eso"

"Como diga ama" Kaz sube la escalera. Las chicas se quedan eligiendo el siguiente traje. Cuando lo escogen Sara corre a buscar a su mamá, para quien era el desfile. Kaz baja y se apoya en el barandal de la escalera

"¿Dónde estabas? No importa ponte esto antes de que llegué mamá" le pasa una chaqueta con un bordado de piedras al frente que decia Ozyto Gazy. Mientras Kaz se coloca la chaqueta tres chicos se esconden tras el sofá y graban con el teléfono. Luego de que Kaz se pusiera la chaqueta Sofie lo mira y frunce el ceño "¿Le falta algo?"

Connie coloca su mano en su barbilla "No lo sé" después de unos segundos sonrie "¡Ya sé!" se acerca a Kaz y le pone la mano en la cara "¡perfecto! Ese rostro arruinaba todo"

Kaz se rie y toma la mano de Connie "Mira quien lo dice manos pequeñas"

Connie se rie trata de golpear a Kaz con la otra mano "Si tengo las manos pequeñas"

Kaz le toma la otra mano "Si, pero son lindas" la acerca un poco

Connie solo da risitas "Lo sé" pone cara 'seria' "Aunque debo decir que de cerca no está tan mal tu cara"

Kaz se rie y hace gestos de modelo "Siempre me lo dicen, gracias"

"¡Ja! En tus sueños tal vez"

"¿Dónde más?" en ese momento Sofie chilla y los chicos la miran

"Mamá ya viene" empuja a Kaz hacia la escalera y lejos de Connie "Vete. Cuando te presente Sara entras" toma a Connie de la mano y la lleva al sofá. Connie voltea la cabeza y le sonrie a Kaz antes de que suba modulando "Te veo luego Ozyto" Kaz solo niega con la cabeza y sube. Sara llega junto a Daniel y la sienta al otro lado de Connie

"Como un hecho enedito hoy habrá un otro desfile" aplausos "a susgerencia de Kaz este desfile es para mamá. Entra Kaz" Kaz llega actuando como modelo exagerado. Connie saca su teléfono para sacar fotos mientras Kaz posa. Luego Sara se acerca "Muchas gracias eso fue todo el día de hoy" Sofie se pone de pie y hacen una reverencia los tres hermanos

"Vaya que bonito desfile chicas" dice Daniel mientras abraza a las niñas " Lamentablemente ahora debo lavar antes de que llegue su padre, para que podamos cenar" mira a Kaz "¿Le dijiste a las chicas?" Kaz asiente "¿Lo harán?" Kaz niega "Entonces estarán sin teléfono el resto del día" Kaz le entrega 2 teléfonos "Bien, ¿te puedes encargar tú?"

"Claro ma" se pone de pie "ve a lavar no te preocupes" mira a sus hermanas "ustedes suban todo esto y ordenen su habitación antes de cenar" las niñas asienten y hacen lo que se les dijo

Connie lo mira "Supongo que debo irme" se empieza a poner de pie, pero Kaz la detiene

"Supones mal. Tú te quedarás a cenar y luego puedes irte" se agacha hasta quedar de frente con Connie

"No suena como pregunta" sonrie y se acerca a Kaz

"No lo fue" se acerca más

"Entonces no tengo opción ¿o si?"

"No, exceptuando que me quieras ayudar con la cena"

"¿Tú? ¿Cocinando?" sonrie burlona "Si quiero sobrevivir esta cena no puedo dejarte solo cocinando"

"Sabia decisión" sonrie de regreso

"¿Cuándo ha sido de otra forma? No contestes" antes de que sigan hablando se escucha un '¡Sh!' desde detrás del sofá. Kaz y Connie se miran y luego Kaz se aleja y ambos ven tras el sofá "¿Ellos no son tus hermanos?" Kaz asiente "¿Qué hacen ahí?" Kaz los mira confundido

Cosmo muestra el teléfono "¿Solo jugabamos?"

Kaz levanta una ceja "¿Lo estan diciendo o preguntando?"

"¿Lo decimos?" Steve le da un codazo "Lo decimos"

"Vayan a jugar a su habitación les diré cuando esté la cena"

"¿Vas a cocinar tú?" dice Carl. Kaz asiente "es nuestro fin"

Kaz se cruza de brazos "Lo dice quien se repite hasta reventar"

Carl infla las mejillas "lo hago para que no te sientas mal"

"Aja... Hoy, sin embargo, tendré ayuda" apunta a Connie

"Eso escuchamos" murmura Steve a Carl

"¿Qué fue eso?" dice Connie

"Que ahora si que nos vamos" dice Cosmo arrastrando a sus hermanos al segundo piso. Sofie y Sara bajan corriendo

"Ya terminamos. ¿Podemos ver televisión hasta la cena?" dice Sara y las dos ponen cara de cachorro

Kaz mira a Sofie "¿tomaste tu medicina?"

"Pero me da sueño" se cruza de brazos

"Recuerdas lo que te prometí si lo hacias ¿verdad?"

"Si. Después de comermelo me la tomaré" extiende la mano

Kaz voltea a Sara "¿quieres el dulce extra que tengo?" Sara asiente y salta "entonces dime cuando Sofie se haya tomado su medicina. Y créeme sabre que mientes" Sara sonrie y las niñas se sientan a ver televisión. Kaz le ofrece una mano a Connie, quien acepta y se coloca de pie. Se dirigen a la cocina

"¿Qué te gustaría cocinar?" pregunta Kaz apoyandose en la isla de la cocina

"No lo sé. Hay que ver que tenemos" Connie se apoya al lado de Kaz.

"Tú revisas y yo me aseguro que Kazy este listo para la cena" dice Kaz dirigiendose a la escalera

"¡Claro papi Gazy!" grita Connie

"Cuando te decidas estaré en mi cuarto" Dice Kaz en la puerta

Daniel entra a la sala con un cesto de ropa "Cuando decida ¿qué?" dice con mirada pícara

Kaz no lo nota y camina a la escalera "Que hacer de cenar"

Al llegar a su cuarto abre la puerta y la cierra tras de si "¿Kazy?"

Un bulto de mueve en la cama "¿Qué quieres Kaz?"

Lo destapa "Vamos a hacer la cena, para que te levantes de una vez"

Se sienta enojado "¿Por qué debería? ¿Kaz cuándo vas a entender que no quiero hacer lo que me dices? No quiero comer, no quiero vivir si tengo que pasar por esto cada día"

"¿Pasar por qué?"

"Por verlos a ustedes sabiendo que por mi causa murió alguien"

"Ya hemos hablado de esto. No fue por tu culpa. Tu compañero de celda se buscó la pelea que acabó con su vida"

"Pero ¿y si lo hubiera detenido?"

"Habría peleado más tarde u otro día"

"No sabes eso"

"Tampoco tú"

"Lo conocí a diferencia tuya"

"Escucha ya estoy cansado de pasar por esto cada maldita noche. No grito porque se que nuestros hermanos nos pueden escuchar"

"Y por supuesto no pueden enterarse de mi condición"

"Si quieres decirles hazlo adelante no te lo impido, pero considera que para ellos tu eres el mayor, tú eres su ídolo no importa lo que hagas y verte rendirte no les hará nada de bien"

"¿Tú que sabes?"

"En mi trabajo cada día tengo que ver a personas sufrir, personas con el peor de los pasados, personas que están solas en este mundo. Pero ¿sabes que tienen en común? Todas siguen adelante porque saben que si no lo hacen les fallaran a quienes se preocupan por ellos y se fallarán ellos mismo. Todos hemos tenido que hacer sacrificios para llegar hasta acá, pero el mayor sacrificio es seguir adelante sin importar que suceda"

Kazy mira el suelo y antes de que diga algo, alguien toca a la puerta. Kaz abre y se encuentra de frente con Connie "Sky, digo Connie ¿ya decidiste?"

"Si" mira a Kazy "¿No interrumpo?"

Antes de que Kazy respondiera Kaz se adelanta "De hecho si"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, gracias"

"Pero soy tu amiga"

"Lo sé, pero ahora no necesito un amigo"

"Entonces ya no lo somos. Ahora déjame ayudar"

"No comprendes necesito hablar con Kazy solo"

"Como quieras" se voltea "por cierto llegó tu papá y está discutiendo con tu madre en la sala" camina lejos "te espero. Apresúrate" Kaz cierra la puerta y Kazy lo mira

"Ahora me culparás de perder a tu amiga. Muchas gracias ya estoy lo suficientemente culpable" se sienta "déjame morir en paz"

"Tú eres mi hermano, no te dejaré morir si puedo hacerlo" luego sacude la mano "Y en cuanto a Connie no te preocupes pasa todo el tiempo"

"¿Pretendes que te crea que discutes con ella así todo el tiempo?" lo mira rueda los ojos

"Eso no fue discutir, créeme. Además a lo que me refiero es que dejamos de ser amigos todo el tiempo. Incluso esta es como la tercera vez hoy" se encoge de hombros

"¿Y por qué siguen hablando?" Kaz se encoge de hombros desinteresado "No te comprendo Kaz y nunca lo he hecho"

"Mientras que me dejes ayudarte estoy bien con eso" Kazy solo baja la mirada "Solo piénsalo si, no eres ni el primero ni el último que ha pasado por un mal momento. Solo debes seguir adelante" Kaz abre la puerta y se va a la sala, donde Connie está con Sofie y Sara mientras sus padres discuten. Kaz simplemente los toma a los dos y los lleva al sótano cerrando la puerta tras de si "Entonces ¿qué escogiste?" Connie se levanta y ambos entran en la cocina. Connie se cruza de brazos

"¿Qué fue eso allá arriba?"

Kaz le toma los hombros "Solo le decía a Kazy un par de cosas que ya no toleraba"

Connie asiente y deja ir el tema "Haremos Lasaña" le muestra una caja de masa pre-preparada

"Genial, me encanta la lasaña. Comencemos"

Los siguientes 10 minutos Connie y Kaz cocinaron la lasaña con pequeños debates entre medio sobre con que hacerla, un pequeño accidente con la salsa y finalmente al horno. Al terminar Kaz notó que faltaba una fuente para la ensalada y juntos fueron a buscarla a la casa de la señora Steven. Mientras en la sala el papá de Kaz leía el periódico y Daniel se sentó con sus hijas. Cuando vio salir a su hijo y su amiga apagó la televisión miro a Sofie

"Bien Sofie, ¿me podrías explicar eso de que son amigos desde las 6 de esta tarde?" Marcus, el papá, la miro sorprendida en esto y escuchó la respuesta. Sofie sonrió desde que los vio juntos esta mañana que ha querido hablar de ellos con alguien.

"Desde que Gazy conoció a Connie han pasado por conocidos y amigos. Yo sabía que cuando por primera vez decidieron ser amigos después de unas semanas ya no lo eran según Kaz llegaron a 'territorio prohibido'. Ayer en la noche me dijo que eran amigos otra vez. Esta mañana le dije que la cuidara, pero al parecer no lo hizo. Eso es todo lo que me ha dicho" Sonrie inocente y Daniel le sonrie pícara

"Pero no es todo lo que sabes" Sofie sonríe más grande junto a Sara "Y no eres la única. Díganme ahora, es una orden de mamá" las niñas se miran y Sara toma la palabra

"Revisa tu teléfono" Daniel lo hace y rápidamente encuentra unas fotos nuevas "Son de esta tarde antes que entraran"

Daniel sonrie "¡Aw que tiernos!"

"¡Lo sé! Que pena que solo sean amigos" dice Sofie saltando en el sofá. Al escuchar la puerta Daniel enciende el televisor y Sofie se sienta. Kaz y Connie se acercan al sofá y se apoyan en el respaldo a cada lado de Daniel

"Mamá al parecer al perro de la señora Steven no le gustó la ensalada"

"Ni el tazón. Asi que hoy"

"No habrá ensalada ¿no importa verdad"

Daniel mira sus caras sonrientes y niega con la cabeza "No importa chicos. ¿En cuánto tiempo estará lista la cena?"

Connie lo piensa un momento "Yo creo que ya está lista"

Daniel asiente y se levanta "les avisaré al resto. Sara y Sofie ¿podrían poner la mesa? Papi les ayudará, yo serviré, Kaz y Connie vayan a lavarse la salsa del rostro" sin más que decir se fue escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron a la cocina Connie vio su reflejo en una cuchara y golpea a Kaz en el hombro

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de salir?"

"No recuerdo que tu me hayas dicho a mí"

"Ahora se de que se reía la señora Steven" se cubre el rostro de vergüenza y luego mira a Kaz "Como mi esclavo deberás sacar todo el resto de salsa de mi rostro" dice mientras se sienta en la encimera"

"Claro majestad" hace una reverencia y murmura "que bueno que no ha visto su ropa"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que iré a mojar un trapo" Kaz lo moja y regresa. Pasa el trapo con cuidado por el rostro de Connie y con la otra mano esconde un mechón de pelo tras su oreja "tienes orejas pequeñas ¿te lo habían dicho?"

"No ¿son muy feas?"

"En realidad son lindas. Te quedan bien"

"Que bien porque no tengo otras" dice burlona

"Sabes a que me refiero" le pone el trapo en toda la cara

Connie saca el trapo y lo mira "Si, pero tenía que decirlo" ambos sonríen y Conie se agacha más cerca de Kaz "Ahora cállate para poder sacarte esa salsa de tu feo rostro"

"Pensé que con la salsa no se notaba" se pone la mano en el pecho "Allá van mis máscaras coleccionables de Kaz"

"Puedes venderlas en Halloween"

Se pasa la mano por la barbilla "Podría funcionar"

Connie le tapa la boca "Bien empresario déjame limpiarte de una vez"

En la ventana de la cocina que da al comedor los padres y hermanos pequeños de Kaz miraban la escena. Daniel chilla y Marcus le tapa la boca, al mirar a los chicos suspiró aliviado, ninguno lo había notado

"¡Ew! Son tan asquerosos" dice Carl

"No piensas lo mismo cuando vez a la 'rubia sexy' ¿o si Carl?" dice Cosmo sonriendo

"Eso es distinto" desvía la mirada "además estamos hablando de ellos no de nosotros"

"¿Desde cuando hay un 'nosotros'?" dice Steve sonriendo

"¡¿Kaz que hay de cenar?!" grita Carl entrando a la cocina

Connie deja el trapo en el mesón y Kaz voltea alejandose de Connie inconscientemente "Lasaña" ayuda a Connie a bajar y ve a su mamá entrar "¿Ya está la mesa?"

"Si" sonrie cuando saca la comida del horno

Connie mira confundida "¿Cuándo sacaron las cosas de la cocina para poner la mesa?"

Kaz solo se encoge de hombros y limpia el trapo antes de guardarlo "Deben haber entrado cuando nos aseabamos"

Connie asiente "Tienes razón" mira a la mamá de Kaz "¿necesita ayuda?"

"No, gracias querida. Mejor vete a sentar Sofie quiere que estes a su lado" dice sacando un trozo de Lasaña y colocandolo en un plato. Connie se va a sentar y Kaz toma el plato de su madre

"Yo se lo llevo a Kazy"

"Claro" sigue sirviendo

Kaz al pasar por el comedor ve a Connie hablando con Sofie y Sara, su padre tratando de detener una discusión de sus hermanos pequeños, sus dos hermanas mayores en sus mejores posturas lista para vengarse por arrebatarles el teléfono y de las gemelas ni rastro. Sube la escalera y al girar ve la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Por primera vez desde que llegó Kazy sale del cuarto y se le acerca lentamente

"Lo intentaré" le quita el plato y se sienta en el suelo del pasillo "Pero poco a poco, y a mi manera"

Kaz sonrie al escuchar eso y le palmea el hombro antes de bajar. Al llegar a la mesa su madre traía los últimos cuatro platos. Sofie al verlo se levantó y lo arrastró al asiento vacío a su lado.

Después de un rato de silencio Daniel se decidió a romper el hielo "Y dime Connie ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?"

 **486809*85*/=95569**

 **Falta poco para el climax creo? Nos leemos luego mejor dicho ustedes a mi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejó un par de capítulos más... si leyeron bien, UN PAR, es que tengo mucho de esta historia, pero no sé en cuanto tiempo más continúe** **escribiendo. Por esta razón les dejaré hasta el gran giro tan tan TAAAAAAANNNNNNNN... que comience**

 **456789010987654321234567890'**

Connie tragó su comida y miro a Kaz en busca de ayuda luego de regreso a Daniel " Es Connie Valentine" Kaz escribe en su teléfono rápido, pero no lo suficiente para que sus hermanas mayores no lo notaran. Connie recibió un mensaje de Kaz, lo leyó sonriendo y luego continúo "Constanza Rose Valentine"

Daniel junta sus manos "¡Que lindo! Tu nombre es como una flor, siempre me gustó ese nombre" se voltea a la chica mayor "Si no me equivoco a Mary también le gusta"

La chica llamada Mary sonrie "Claro mamá" mira a su hermano "podría asegurar que al enano mayor también"

Kaz solo sigue comiendo y asiente. Daniel sonrie y luego mira nuevamente a Connie "¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi hijo?"

"Unos meses"

"¿Y por qué son amigos desde esta tarde?"

Connie solo se encoge de hombros "así son las cosas" luego mira a Kaz "lo que me recuerda ¿amigos?"

Kaz deja de comer y estira la mano "Claro de otra forma que estuvieras aquí sería raro"

Connie le estrecha la mano "si te hace sentir incómodo que sea asi" le suelta la mano y sonríe burlona "entonces somos conocidos"

"Que graciosa eres" dice sarcástico

Connie sonrie "lo he sido mejor, y no lo olvides"

"Si dejemos la cosa pick-a-boo donde esta, en el olvido"

"You're so sweet, my saucy servant"

"Insisto con lo del calendario" se tapa la cara

"Ya es muy tarde me lo sé de memoria" Connie se da cuenta de lo que dijo y mira su plato "Mejor deja de hablar y come" lo ve abrir la boca "Es una orden" Kaz sonrie y niega con la cabeza antes de comer

"¿Aunque viole la ley comida?" dice bajito

Connie se estira y le golpea el hombro "Solo haz lo que te dije"

El resto de la familia no sabía de que hablan ni que decir. Luego de un rato la conversación fluyó nuevamente hasta que todos terminaron. Daniel tomó a Mary y Crystal en la cocina antes de que pudieran arrancar para que limpiaran los platos. Sofie -luego de mucha insistencia de Sara- se tomo su medicina. Kaz le dio su dulce a ambas, pero les dijo que era muy tarde para comerlos y podían tener pesadillas. Al acabar de desocupar la mesa Tara y Clara llegaron con las compras y las mandaron a su cuarto sin cenar, ya que tardaron demasiado en ir a comprar y volver, además de que sus materiales resultaron ser cigarrillos que se les olvido ocultar. Sofie luego de unos minutos le dio sueño y Kaz la tomó en brazos junto a Connie la llevaron a su habitación.

"Kaz quiero que Connie me duerma"

"No la molestemos con eso"

"Pero yo quiero a Connie" hace pucheros

"Y Connie quiere también" Connie dice imitando el puchero. Kaz las mira

"Que graciosas" se aleja de la cama y deja pasar a Connie. Sofie lo mira

"¿Nos dejarías solas?"

"¿Y si viene un dragón?"

Connie sonrie y hace un gesto para que se vaya. Kaz levanta las manos rindiéndose y se va a esperar fuera del cuarto. Luego de un instante escucha a Connie cantar una canción de cuna y al terminar sale cerrando la puerta.

"No sabía que cantabas"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí"

"Me gusta pensar que te conozco lo suficiente"

"Lo suficiente ¿para qué?"

"Para saber que esa canción la cantaba tu madre" Connie sonrie nostálgica "¿Los extrañas mucho?"

"Son mis padres, claro que lo hago. Pero ustedes hacen que sea más fácil"

Kaz sonrie "Oh oh ¿oyes eso?"

"¿Qué?" dice muy confundida Connie mirando para todas partes

"Es el dragón de las cosquillas y quiere la salsa de tu camiseta" dice mientras la mira sonriendo muy amplio

Connie lo mira y lo acorrala en la muralla "No te atrevas"

Kaz se rie y los voltea "¿Quién me lo impide?"

"Tu compasión por tu bonita amiga"

"Golpe bajo. ¿Usando mis palabras? ¿En serio?" niega con la cabeza "pues ya que regresamos a ser amigos y esas sabias palabras el dragón puede esperar"

"Gracias Osito" dice Connie antes de golpearlo en el pecho "eso es por no decirme de la salsa en mi ropa"

"De nada Conejita" se acerca "Y no es mi culpa que no lo notarás"

"Tú y" dice apuntando a su rostro "tu fea cara me distrajeron" se acerca

"Claro. Eso y memorizar el calendario ¿no es así?" se acerca y la mira fijo

Connie le regresa la mirada "¿Y qué si lo hice? Es mío después de todo" se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro "ahora que tal si eres un buen esclavo y me prestas algo para cambiarme"

Kaz sonrie "No lo sé" ve la mirada de advertencia de Connie "Podría tener algo por ahí, pero tendría que ser mío. Mis hermanas mayores no prestan nada"

Connie lo mira atenta para ver si es broma y luego sonrie "Yo estoy bien con ese acuerdo"

Kaz se hace a un lado "Vamos entonces"

Connie camina a su lado "¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?"

Kaz sonrie "Quizás esto de hacer de mamá ave con mis hermanitas te hace más débil"

"Mira quien lo dice señor 'toma tu medicina' o 'no corras en las escaleras'" dice Connie imitando su voz

Kaz solo rueda los ojos y al voltear a su habitación ven a su hermano terminando la cena. "¿Qué miran?"

Kaz solo empuja a Connie dentro de su habitación antes de cerrar

"Aprovechemos que Kazy esta fuera" apunta al closet "ahí tengo algo de ropa limpia. Saca lo que necesites yo espero fuera y evito que Kazy entre" Connie asiente y Kaz sale parándose frente a la puerta

Kazy lo mira "Sabes yo iba a bajar, pero algo me detuvo"

Kaz lo mira confundido "¿Qué cosa?"

Kazy muestra un dedo "Lo primero fueron las risas, eran tan normales que no lo soporté" levanta otro dedo "lo segundo fueron tú y tu 'amiga' en el pasillo hace un momento" Kaz mira con una expresión que dice ¿Por qué?. Kazy no lo puede creer y niega con la cabeza "¿qué tan común es que seas acorralado por una chica?"

"No es cualquiet chica, es Sky digo Connie. Y eso es lo nuestro. Como funciona nuestra sea-lo-que-sea que tenemos"

"¿Te refieres al cambio amigos a algo más?" Kazy levanta una ceja

Kaz se echa a reír cuando Connie sale usando una camiseta de él. Connie se cruza de brazos y Kaz se calma para responderle a Kazy "de amigos a algo menos"

"¿De qué hablan?" dice Connie y golpea a Kaz en el brazo "¿Y de qué te ríes?" lo acorrala "Porque si es de mi"

Kaz niega con la cabeza "No es de ti, de hecho te queda bien mi camiseta" Connie lo suelta y se tapa la cara con una mano para ocultar un sonrojo. Kaz no lo nota y le toma la mano "Y el resto te lo explico en el camino. Debo llevarte con Horacio o me va a matar"

Kaz se lleva a Connie a la planta baja y Kazy los mira sin creer lo que dijo su hermano, al verlos tomados de las manos. Entra a su habitación y deja el plato en el pasillo para que no lo molesten.

Cuando llegan a la planta baja no ven a nadie, por lo que simplemente se van. A mitad de camino Skylar bosteza y al mirar hacia abajo nota sus manos entrelazadas

"Kaz ya puedes soltarme" Kaz la mira confunfido hasta que Skylar le muestra sus manos. Kaz la suelta y voltea la cabeza. Skylar mira al suelo y luego pregunta "¿Es verdad que me veo bien o solo lo dijiste para que te soltara?"

Kaz se rasca el cuello "Es verdad, de hecho te queda mejor que tu traje de porrista. Te ves adorable así"

"¿Como que adorable?"

"Bueno jamás note lo pequeña que eras hasta que te pusiste mi camiseta" hace un gesto a sus mangas colgando

"No soy pequeña" se cruza de brazos "tu eres enorme"

"¿Realmente lo crees?" Kaz levanta las cejas

Skylar nota a donde va la conversación y decide desviar el tema "Tengo sueño" lo mira y para frente a él "cargame"

Kaz la mira sorprendido "¿Te encuentras bien?" le toca la frente

Skylar asiente "Solo estoy cansada" hace un puchero "Ahora cargame es una orden" Kaz la toma y la pone sobre su hombro. Skylar comienza a patear y agitar los brazos "¡Así no!"

Kaz se rie "¿quieres que lo haga estilo nupcial?"

Skylar lo considera un tiempo antes de negar con la cabeza "¡No idiota!"

Kaz pone una mano en su barbilla "No me convences" la toma de la cintura y la deja de pie frente a él "¿cómo quieres que te carge?"

Skylar pone sus manos en la cintura -accidentalmente- sobre las de Kaz "No lo sé. ¿Que opciones tienes?"

"A mis hermanos pequeños les gusta montar mi espalda" dice pensativo

Skylar sonríe "¡Eso será! Llévame de caballito" Kaz se encoge de hombros, la suelta y se voltea agachándose un poco. Skylar se sube a su espalda y continuan su camino. Al poco tiempo Skylar vuelve a bostezar y Kaz lo nota

"Sky duerme un poco. Te despierto cuando llegemos al hospital" Skylar asiente antes de caer dormida

Al llegar al hospital Kaz intenta despertarla y luego de entrar en el armario lo logra. Pone el código y al entrar a Mighty Med la deja en el piso. Skylar se estira y sonrie "Eres más cómodo de lo que pareces"

"No soy cómodo soy musculoso y duro como roca" dice Kaz flexionando el brazo

Skylar pone una mano sobre su hombro "Ahora eres también cómodo"

Kaz la mira burlón "¿también? En otras palabras si crees que soy musculoso y duro como roca. ¡Wow! Sky nunca pense que pensaras asi de mi o alguien para el caso"

Skylar abre y cierra la boca. Luego imita su sonrisa "Lo dice quien me digo adorable y que me quedaba bien mi traje de porrista"

"No dije eso último. No pongas palabras en mi boca" le dice con un dedo acusador

Skylar golpea su dedo a un lado "No lo hago, yo infiero" le palmea la espalda "son cosas distintas. Lo sabrías si prestaras atención"

"Mi vecino es maestro de inglés. Sé leer entre líneas" la mira desafiante "y no dejaré que me digas estúpido"

"Nunca antes me lo haz impedido" iguala la mirada "además ¿qué harás al respecto?"

"Creo que lo sabes perfectamente" pisa más cerca

"No te atreverías" apunta a su alrededor "No aquí en el hospital" pisa más cerca

"Si no mal recuerdo ya lo hice" entrecierra los ojos

"¿Hiciste qué?" ambos saltan al oír la pregunta y cuando miran a la fuente ven a Oliver

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kaz apartandose de Skylar

"Vine al turno de la tarde luego de acabar con Jordan" guarda el portapapeles en el mesón "¿ahora responderán a mi pregunta?"

Kaz apunta a Skylar y veceversa "¡me llamó estúpido!" "¡me amenazó!"

Oliver se para al lado de Skylar y mira enojado a Kaz "¿por qué la amenazas?"

"¿En serio? ¿Te pondrás de su lado?" Oliver le da una mirada y Kaz comprende "Claro que lo haces, siempre es así"

Skylar sonrie y se burla de Kaz tras de Oliver. Cuando Oliver voltea Skylar pone sus manos juntas y hace un puchero "no te preocupes Skylar hablaré con Kaz" Oliver se gira y Skylar le saca la lengua a Kaz, el simplemente le muestra la suya "Kaz, Jordan y yo pensamos en ir al cine este sábado ¿quieres ir?" antes de recibir respuesta mira a Skylar "tú también estas invitada"

Skylar lo miro confusa "¿desde cuándo haces planes con Jordan?"

Oliver sonrie y Kaz la mira "¿celosa?"

Skylar lo mira enojada "¿Sabes que más aprendí?" le muestra el dedo medio "Shut up saucy slave"

Oliver mira entre ambos y luego frunce ligeramente el ceño "¿qué dicen?"

Skylar sonrie "por supuesto será divertido"

Kaz se pasa la mano por el cuello "No lo sé, ya sabes que tengo que trabajar y estar en casa"

Skylar mira a Kaz y luego a Oliver "Claro que irá" mira fijo a Kaz "no está de más un día de relajarse con los amigos" Kaz le sonrie y asiente "¿vez? Esta de acuerdo y si no se presenta yo misma me aseguraré de que jamás vuelva a apostar su libertad otra vez"

Kaz se acerca y la toma por los hombros empujandola en dirección a su habitación "eso ya es más que seguro. Mejor vete a dormir ya estas muy irritable"

"¿Qué me quieres decir?" dice Skylar mientras trata de frenar

"Averígualo señorita 'yo infiero'. Di buenas noches Sky" dice Kaz soltandola

Skylar se estira la camiseta y mira a Kaz "Buenas noches Sky" mira a Oliver y susurra lo suficiente fuerte para que Kaz escuche "creo que cuando no ha dormido se pone mandon, ten cuidado"

Kaz murmura en su mismo tono "mira quien habla"

Skylar lo golpea y Oliver se rie "gracias por la advertencia, tendré cuidado"

"Buenas noches Oliver" mira a Kaz "idiota"

Kaz asiente solemne "mandona"

Oliver saluda a Skylar "Buenas noches Sky"

"No me digas así, es meloso" dice Skylar sin voltear "y asegúrate que Jordan sepa que vamos todos"

Oliver asiente y luego arrastra a Kaz fuera del lugar. Al llegar a la calle Oliver golpea el brazo de Kaz emocionado

"¡Auch! ¿Tú también?" dice frotándose el brazo "sabes cargar a alguien deja más débiles los brazos"

"¿Visto lo celosa que estaba?" Oliver preguntó emocionado hasta que proceso lo dicho por su amigo "¡¿la cargaste?! ¡¿Por qué?!" le pega otra vez

"¡Doble Auch!" antes de que Oliver lo golpeara otra vez Kaz camina lejos "ella estaba cansada, yo soy su esclavo -lamentable lo sé- ¿por qué crees que lo hice?"

Oliver lo sigue "Ya veo" luego recuerda su discusión -si, la escuchó- y el atuendo de Skylar "¿desde cuando le dices Sky?"

"Es una historia que prefiero no decir a alma alguna"

"¿Al igual que la supuesta 'zona prohibida' que no me han querido contar?"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es traumatizante!" Kaz habla para si mismo "aunque no tanto"

Oliver solo entrecierra los ojos a su amigo "Como sea, mañana iremos a ver la cartelera después de la escuela. Para arreglar los detalles del Sábado ¿vienes?"

Kaz niega con la cabeza y pone las manos en los bolsillos "¿Qué? ¡Ah, claro!" lo mira sonriendo inocente "Con respecto a eso. No podré ir, tengo detención por llegar tarde" Oliver solo asiente "Por cierto ¿cómo se les ocurrió la idea?"

Oliver desvía la mirada y juega con sus manos "Este... Pues verás... Hablamos esta tarde con ya sabes, alguien y nos lo recomendó. Y ya sabes como iba a buscar ayuda para conquistar a Connie y Jordan esta dispuesta a ayudarme a decidir como proceder al respecto"

Kaz lo mira sospechoso "¿Jordan? ¿La misma Jordan a la que tenemos que mendigar por ayuda?"

Oliver se aclara la garganta "Si, es que ella también quiere que la ayude a decidir sobre algo, o bueno alguien"

Kaz sonrie como si hubiera escuchado lo más gracioso "¿realmente? ¿Jordan y un alguien?" se seca una lágrima falsa "crecen tan rápido"

"En realidad una especie de dos alguien, parecido a mi muy similar" recalca esto último y hace una mueca "esperamos que sea lo que pensamos y no lo que parece"

Kaz asiente comprendiendo "Claro dos alguien. ¿Aún tratando de disernir entre Connie y Sky" mira el leve movimiento de ceja de Oliver "lar. Connie y Skylar?"

Oliver aprieta los labios "estoy un poco más claro respecto a los dos, pero aún es bastante confuso"

Kaz mira en dirección a su casa y escucha el llanto de alguien "Agradable charla. Cuéntame como va lo del sábado. Debo irme" corre a su casa "Buenas noches Oliver"

"¡Espera!" Kaz frena frente a su casa y lo mira ansioso "una última pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza"

Kaz mira entre la casa y Oliver "Bien, pero que sea rápido"

Oliver asiente y lo mira "¿por qué Skylar usaba una camiseta tuya?"

"La de ella se manchó con salsa de lasaña" luego corre rápido y entra en su casa

Oliver simplemente mira su puerta y luego hacia la casa de enfrente donde ve la sombra de su maestro por la ventana "esperó que sea lo que quiero, realmente lo hago" luego marcha a su casa

Al otro día Oliver estaba colocando las cosas en su casillero, cuando sintió que alguien le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros

"¿No es una grandiosa mañana?"

"¿Kaz?" voltea a ver a su amigo y cierra el casillero "¿Por qué tan contento?"

Kaz suspira y abre su casillero "¿recuerdas a Kazy?"

Oliver asiente "¿Era el que esta en la cárcel?"

"Esta mañana salió" cierra su casillero de un portazo "estoy tan feliz que abrazaría a alguien"

Oliver se aleja "no me mires a mí"

Kaz hace una mueca "Gross" se estira y se apoya en las casillas "como sea, esperaré a que llegue una chica"

Oliver sonrie "¿alguna preferencia?" Kaz asiente "¿su nombre parte con Steph y termina en anie?"

Antes de que Kaz contestara Connie llega al lado de los chicos "¿qué pasa con Stephanie?"

Kaz y Oliver se miran "Lo lamento amigo, realmente lo hago, pero necesito hacerlo lo antes posible"

Oliver se cruza de brazos "adelante"

"¿Qué les...?" Connie se corta cuando Kaz la abraza y la hace girar. Luego la suelta y ella queda quieta "Eso fue tan"

Kaz la mira sonriendo "lo sé, solo no lo digas. Quiero que mi felicidad dure otro rato"

Oliver suspira aliviado y mira a Connie "Esta tarde iremos a ver la cartelera y arreglar los detalles ¿vienes?"

"¿Quién es parte de ese 'iremos'? Si se puede saber" dice Connie abriendo su casillero

Oliver sonrie "Jordan y yo"

Connie lo mira de inmediato "¿solo los dos? ¿Y este idiota?"

"Este idiota esta aquí de pie. Y tiene castigo"

Connie cierra su casillero y gira Oliver "entonces ¿sólo tú y Jordan?"

Oliver sonríe amplio "si te molesta aún espero respuesta ¿vienes?"

Los chicos caminan a clases "lo siento Oliver, pero tengo práctica esta tarde"

"No es como que la necesitas" dice Kaz con un atisbo de sonrisa

"Soy fantástica" azota su cabello sobre su hombro "lo sé" ambos se rien y Connie mira a Oliver "pero si falto otra vez me van a echar del escuadrón, y es perfecto para mantenerme en forma"

Oliver deja caer la sonrisa "Que lástima, iré a darle la noticia a Jordan" camina en la dirección contraria "guardenme un lugar"

Cuando Oliver dobla la esquina, Connie se cruza de brazos y mira interrogante a Kaz "¿ahora me dirás la razón para el abrazo? ¿Y qué pasó con Stephanie esta vez?"

"Quería abrazar a alguien, Oliver fue Oliver y le aclaré que abrazaría a una chica. Me preguntó si tenía preferencia, yo asenti y me pregunto si era Stephanie ese alguien, entonces llegaste y el resto es historia" le abre la puerta del salón

Connie entra y se dirigen a su asiento habitual "ahora solo falta que aclares la razón del abrazo"

Kaz sonrie tan grande que Connie pensó que se rasgaria la cara en dos "Kazy salió hoy. Esta mañana lo vi asomarse a la puerta y me dijo que daría un paseo"

Connie lo mira en shock y luego salta a abrazarlo "¡Eso es genial!" rodeando su cuello "ahora comprendo"

Kaz le devuelve el abrazo "si y es gracias a ti"

Connie lo mira bruscamente sin soltarlo "¿Gracias a mi?"

"Si, escucho nuestra conversación ayer y me digo que si tú puedes seguir adelante luego de perder a tus padres, él podría"

"Pero yo no los perdí"

"Dejemoslo que lo piense" se encogiendo sus hombros "es más sencillo que explicarle la verdad" la mira serio "realmente te lo agradezco"

Connie se averguenza y mira al suelo "No tienes por qué, yo no he hecho nada"

Kaz le toma la barbilla y le levanta el rostro para que lo enfrente "claro que lo hiciste, de no haber conocido Mighty Med no habría sabido como reaccinar" la mira fijo "y de no haber sido por ti no hubiera tenido las agallas para enfrentarlo"

Connie lo mira incrédula "lo hubieras echo de todas formas"

Kaz sacude la cabeza "No es así, yo era un cobarde, el más grande incluso. Pero tú" la contempla un momento "como he dicho antes tú me inspiraste"

Connie lo mira a los ojos y se quedan viendo fijamente...


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí va la segunda parte del obsequio**

 **4567890987654321234567890'**

(...) hasta que escuchan la puerta abrirse. Se separan rápido. El salón queda en silencio hasta que comienzan los murmullos. Connie y Kaz evitaban verse cuando llegó Oliver y entrecerro los ojos "¿qué sucede chicos? Se ven como si hubieran hecho algo malo"

"No, digo si o sea no lo sé" Kaz mira a Connie y luego a Oliver "lo que pasó fue que"

Connie se para entre Kaz y Oliver "se nos olvidó que esta mañana debíamos entregar los ensayos"

"¿En serio?" Connie no lo mira y golpea con el codo "si eso es y yo iba a ir a dejarlos ahora"

"Me alegra oír eso" los dos amigos saltaron y Oliver solo tomó asiento. El señor Steven le sonrio a la pareja asustada "desde que llegué solo he recibido excusas y ningún trabajo, pero ustedes lo trajeron ¿verdad?"

"Si" Kaz y Connie sacan los ensayos de sus bolsos, Kaz los tomo y se los entrega "aquí están"

El señor Steven los toma "saben cuando di este trabajo y los vi a los dos teniendo que trabajar juntos decidí que hicieran el ensayo individual sobre el otro, así quizás se descargaban un poco y se amainaban sus encuentros polémicos. Pero nunca creí que trabajarían tan bien juntos" piensa un poco "como me entregaron el trabajo a tiempo tendré consideración al revisarlos, lo cual haré de inmediato. Y como son más eficientes juntos desde ahora, en mi clase, compartirán el banco y Oliver se sentará con Jordan"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron al unísono Oliver, Connie, Kaz y Jordan -quien entró para escuchar esto último- todos en shock

Jordan y Oliver comenzaron a alegarle, obligandolo a retrocede hasta su escritorio. Kaz y Connie miraron la escena y luego de unos instantes Kaz tomo las cosas de ambos y se fueron a sentar en el banco de los chicos

"¡Basta!" Oliver y Jordan se callaron "¡Ahora vayan a sentarse! ¡No puedo creer que esten haciendo una escena en medio de la clase!"

Ambos bajan la cabeza y giran para tomar asiento. Cuando voltean ven a sus dos amigos sentados atrás hablando en voz baja, fruncieron el ceño y tomaron asiento

"Chicos estoy decepcionado de ustedes. Cuando les dije que quería los ensayos esta mañana no pense que solo recibiría excusas" toma los ensayos de la mesa "he recibido el trabajo listo de una sola pareja, pero para el final de la hora quiero en mi escritorio todos los faltantes, si no es así quien no los presente será reprobado" mira a todo el salón seriamente "si ya terminaron pueden conversar, pero no molesten a sus compañeros. Eso es todo trabajen" el señor Steven se sienta y comienza a revisar los ensayos

En la mesa de Kaz y Connie ellos seguían hablando

"Ya te dije que no sé lo que me paso" dijo Kaz recostandose en el asiente "pero no es como que te estuviera forzando, parecías bastante cómoda"

Connie infla las mejillas sonrojada "No digas lo que pienso, no tienes ningún derecho"

"Ja! Vez tu lo dijiste 'no digas lo que pienso' eso significa que lo haces" la mira acusador "y no lo niegues"

"Mira los chicos ya actúan bastante raro con su mal humor"

"Dímelo a mi, ayer era el saco de boxeo personal de Oliver"

"¿De verdad?" Connie se preocupa y le pone una mano en el hombro "¿Estás bien?"

Pone su mano sobre la de ella y sin soltarla la pone sobre su pierna "Si, es Oliver y solo estaba emocionado"

"¿De qué?" juega con su mano distraidamente

"De que fueramos los cuatro al cine" luego de un momento "y ahora que lo pienso jamás te hemos llevado al cine" pone su mano libre sobre su pecho "es mi deber el que sea inolvidable"

Connie lo mira extrañada y cautelosa "¿Inolvidable cómo?"

Kaz le sonrie inocente "¿Cómo crees?"

Connie lo golpea en el brazo con la mano libre "Lo digo en serio"

Kaz se rie "Si. Yo me refería a que como es tu primera experiencia en el mundo del cine -solo por esta vez- yo pagaré tu entrada y golosinas"

Connie se sorprende "¿Lo harías?"

"Claro, eres mi Sky. Es mi deber"

Connie sonrie y le da un apretón a su mano aún entrelazada "se todo lo que haces por tu familia, no tienes que gastar tu dinero en mi"

Kaz le devuelve el apretón "sabes eso me gusta de ti, el que siempre pongas a los demás sobre ti misma aunque no los conozcas" comienza a trazar circulos con sus pulgares "¿déjame hacerlo? Será un pago por todo lo que has hecho por mí"

"¿Cómo qué?" levanta una ceja

"Kazy" la mira esperanzado

Pone un dedo en la barbilla "déjame pensarlo"

"Bien eso es suficiente"

"¿Te rindes tan fácil Gazy?" pone una falsa cara de decepción "me esperaba más resistencia de usted sir Gaz señor del osito"

Kaz utiliza su mano entrelazada para acercarla "no se decepcione tan rápido lady Sky Valentine. Es suficiente porque sé que tengo una oportunidad" se inclina más cerca "y pienso aprovecharla, conejito"

"Lo aprovechó muy bien por lo que veo"

Kaz y Connie saltan ante la voz repentina y se encontraron con el otro dándose un cabezazo bastante fuerte. El señor Steven se ríe "¿interrumpo algo?"

Connie se frota la frente y le sonrie "solo un lamento de un esclavo" mira a Kaz burlona "¿no es cierto, mi sassy slave?"

"Si, ríe mientras puedas" se pone en modo discurso "pero mientras haya esperanza esta esclavitud llegará a su fin, junto a ese condenado calendario. Porque mientras las historietas nos den el aliento que necesitamos, jamás nos rendiremos" luego se sienta y mira a Connie "ama"

Connie le da palmaditas en la cabeza "bien hecho, no lo olvidaste esta vez"

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablan" dice el profesor sacudiendo la cabeza "sin embargo ya tengo una idea de lo que quieren" les muestra las tres carpetas "los revisé y me alegra saber que no me equivoqué" los deja sobre la mesa "los felicito" comienza a alejarse, pero se detiene y voltea a verlos sonriendo como si ocultara algo "dos cosas. La primera hablen con sus amigos no han trabajado y solo miran en su dirección y fruncen el ceño, no me han querido escuchar. Lo segundo no permito demostraciones de afecto en mi clase" lo miran confundidos "no pueden tomarse de las manos" ellos se miran, luego sus manos, a sus amigos, ellos nuevamente y se sueltan alejando sus asientos hasta estar a cada extremo opuesto de la mesa. El profesor los mira y alza una ceja "les aconcejo que lean el ensayo del otro"

Luego de irse Kaz y Connie miran los ensayos sobre el banco

"Si quieres leerlo adelante, pero no aquí" Kaz mira serio a Connie

"Lo mismo aquí" Connie lo mira breve y luego aparta la mirada.

Cada uno toma el ensayo del otro y lo guarda en la mochila. Luego de un incómodo silencio Connie decide hablar "tú a Jordan yo a Oliver" Kaz asiente y ambos sacan sus teléfonos para hablar con sus amigos. Después de 5 minutos de charla convencen a los chicos de trabajar en sus ensayos. Cuando tocaron la campana para el receso, guardaron rápido sus cosas, Kaz las tomo y antes de ir hacia sus amigos agarró a Connie del brazo "No hablaremos de lo ocurrido en este salón hoy a nadie ¿bien?"

Connie lo mira un poco y luego extiende la mano "¿zona prohibida?"

Kaz le toma la mano "zona prohibida"

Antes de soltarlo Connie cierra los ojos y agrega "¿conocidos?"

Kaz asiente cerrando los ojos "conocidos" sellan el acuerdo y lentamente abren los ojos y dejan caer sus manos. El resto de la jornada escolar fue muy tensa Oliver y Jordan no dejaban solos a los chicos y Gus habló todo el día ahora que ya podía hacerlo, en los raros momentos en los que Kaz y Connie miraban en la dirección del otro no podían evitar sonreír para si mismos y sostener la mirada hasta que alguien los distraía. A la hora de salir el cielo estaba nublado

"Bien chicos les mando un mensaje o los veo en el trabajo con los detalles para mañana" dice Oliver mientras sacaba las cosas de su casillero

"Solo no eligan otra película de zombies, estoy harta de ese tema" dice Connie mientras se dirigen a la entrada de la escuela

"Si, además el tema está muy gastado" dice Kaz "escuche sobre esta nueva película sobre una chica"

"Tu solo quieres ver a una chica que este buena" dice Jordan "¿por qué no mejor miras a tu alrededor y nos dejas escoger en paz?"

"¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto!" dice Kaz indignado

"¿Qué parte? ¿El que la quieras ver o el que mires alrededor?" dice Connie sin mirarlo

Kaz la mira un momento antes de responder "¡Exacto!" la mira un poco mas y voltea a Oliver "Solo vayan a escoger yo tengo castigo"

"Nos vemos luego" Oliver y Jordan salen de la escuela

Kaz arregla el bolso de Connie sobre el hombro y comienza a caminar. Connie lo mira confundida "¿qué haces? El salón de castigos es para el otro lado"

"Te llevo a tu práctica luego me voy" responde Kaz sin detenerse. Connie solo niega con la cabeza y lo sigue.

Durante el castigo Kaz repasó todo lo sucedido estos últimos días con Skylar/Connie. Y aún no podía comprender los constantes ceños fruncidos que recibía de sus amigos. Connie -por su parte- estaba algo distraída durante la práctica pensando en lo mismo, aunque gracias a su capacidad adquirida a lo largo de su vida de combatir a los villanos, algo sabía sobre la lectura de las personas, por lo que tenía más de una teoría respecto a sus amigos. Para el final de la práctica y la detención ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sea lo que sea que este sucediendo no querían dejar al otro de lado, mejor dicho no podían, porque a pesar de pasar de amigos a conocidos y de regreso constantemente no dejaban jamás de gravitar de regreso, en especial a la zona prohibida. Incluso hoy. Después del acuerdo de esta mañana y hasta que sus amigos no se fueron, las palabras que intercambiaron entre ellos podían contarse con una mano, sin embargo ahí estaban las sonrisas discretas, el entendimiento mutuo y esos acuerdos tacitos para con los demás. Eso en definiva era algo -no comprendían aún qué- pero era algo y no querían perderlo. Y con este último pensamiento tomaron sus cosas y se diriguieron al hospital. Tenían que hacer las paces y -por el bien de sus amigos- volver a la normalidad

Cuando Connie llegó a los casilleros al lado de la entrada se sorprendió al ver una lluvia torrencial sucediendo en este momento "¡Demonios! Ahora tendré que correr al hospital. Horacio va a darme un gran sermón por llegar empapada otra vez" luego de acabar de hablar consigo misma atravesó las puertas de la escuela mojándose casi de forma instantánea. De repente cuando iba a comenzar a correr fue arrastrada de regreso al interior de la escuela

"¡¿Acaso estás loca?!" dice un Kaz enojado "¡Te podría dar pulmonía o lo equivalente en tu planeta!"

Connie se sorprende, pero se recupera después de un segundo y lo empuja con un dedo en el pecho "¡¿Yo loca? Tú estás loco hablando como si nada sobre mi situación espacial en medio del pasillo de la escuela!"

"¡Por si no lo has notado el pasillo, los salones y todo el primer piso junto con las escaleras están vacíos sin contarnos!" Kaz la hace retroceder hasta un casillero "¡Ahora dime por qué saliste en medio de la lluvia sin siquiera una chaqueta!"

Connie lo mira y se cruza de brazos "¡No traje una chaqueta porque esta mañana todo era sonrisas y rayos de sol! ¡¿Por qué traería mi chaqueta?!"

"¡Y yo que voy a saber! ¡No soy tu asesor personal!"

"¡Ni siquiera eres mi amigo ¿por qué te importa?!"

"¡Porque aún asi me importas! ¡De ahora en adelante siempre sal con una chaqueta!"

"¡No! ¡Tú sal con una chaqueta!"

"¡Yo si salgo con una chaqueta!" Kaz se acerca y la toma de la cintura con una mano y la otra la apoya en los casilleros tras la chica "¡tu polera esta empapada y eso no hubiera pasado si habías traído tu chaqueta en primer lugar!"

Los dos respiran pesadamente mirándose sin notar su cercanía. Luego de un instante rompen a reír "No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por una chaqueta!" dice Connie entre risas ocultando su rostro en la camisa de Kaz

"Eso nos pasa por no discutir en todo el día" se calma un poco y mueve un poco el hombro para que Connie lo mire "pero en serio debiste traer tu chaqueta"

Connie respira y luego la comisura de su boca se eleva levemente "Lo haré, pero creo que hoy ya es muy tarde"

Se quedan en silencio un momento antes de que Kaz se recuerde lo de esta mañana "¿ya lo pensaste?"

Connie mira confusa hasta que la realización amanece en su cara y pone su mejor sonrisa dudosa "No lo sé, aún tengo que pensarlo"

"Pues es una oferta de tiempo limitado"

"¿Con que si eh? ¿Y se podría saber cuanto tiempo resta?" levanta una ceja

"Hasta agotar stock" luego piensa un poco "y creo que Jordan sería más que feliz con la oferta"

Connie le golpea el brazo "¡tramposo! No puedes decir cosas como esas cuando invitas a una chica" levanta un dedo y pone su mejor cara de profesora "eso se llama amenaza y es castigada por la ley"

"Claro y me arrestaran ¿bajo que cargos? ¿Amenazar a mi-ejem-una chica con no pagarle la entrada al cine?"

Connie se sonroja, pero no deja caer su postura "y sus golosinas"

"Por supuesto, lo había olvidado, las golosinas" le sigue el juego "Por favor Sky acepta, no quiero ir a la cárcel, no otra vez" luego la mira fijo a los ojos "si caigo no lo haré solo"

"¿y piensas arrastrarme contigo? ¿Cómo?"

"Por explotación de esclavos. También tenemos derechos. La libertad, por ejemplo"

"Claro que tienes derecho a la libertad" pone una mano sobre su pecho y cara inocente "a la libertad de pensar lo que se te venga en gana"

"No te gustaría saber lo que estoy pensando ahora sobre ti" se inclina para susurrarle al oído "Sky"

Connie sonríe pícara le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le responde con el mismo tono "creo que sé exactamente que piensas, sassy-bear" giran la cabeza al tiempo y se quedan mirando. Kaz habla sin poder apartar la mirada "me gusta eso" Connie le imita "a mí también"

Antes de que algo más pasara las voces chillonas de las porristas llenan el pasillos causando que se aparten y Kaz tome el bolso de Connie que estaba olvidado a su lado para disimular la situación

Stephanie, la líder del escuadrón los nota "¿Connie qué haces aún aquí y toda mojada?"

"Kaz me estaba ayudando con mis cosas, es que se me cayeron cuando me agache a anudar mi agujeta y justo venía saliendo" inventa rápido

"De detención supongo, ¿o solo le robas la novia a tu amigo?" dice sonriendo malvada "no pense que mi rechazo te haría caer tan bajo"

Connie mira molesta "yo no tengo novio" agrega rápido "y Kaz no me está robando"

Kaz pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Connie "No digas tonterías como esas y no te metas en lo que no te importa" toma a Connie de la mano "además si te invitara a salir otra vez sería caer bajo, porque Connie aquí es infinitamente mejor que tú. De hecho si estuviera golpeando en ella seria subir de nivel de forma considerable" Stephanie abre la boca sorprendida y pone una mano en su pecho mirándolo enfadada. Kaz camina a la puerta y Connie sonríe alegremente tras de él.

Al llegar al semáforo cerca de la intersección se detuvieron a esperar. Skylar miro a Kaz fijo

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" dice Kaz sin ver en su dirección

"No" después de un momento "Solo que no tienes que llevar mis cosas, ya no eres mi esclavo. Además me diste tu chaqueta y ahora tú eres el que se va a enfermar"

"No te preocupes solo me cambiaré cuando llegue a casa, pero primero te llevo al hospital" continuan caminando

"Pero tu madre te va matar y Horacio a mí"

"Pensándolo bien Horacio también me va a matar por dejarte llegar así" se detienen en la intersección "¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa nos cambiamos en ropas secas y luego al hospital?"

"Podría ser" piensa un poco "pero ¿no sería raro llegar a tu casa así como así?"

"Llamaré a mamá para avisarle que pasaré por la casa" Skylar asiente y Kaz marca un número ambos se inclinan sobre el para escuchar "Hola mamá"

"Kaz ¿qué sucede?"

"Llamaba para" le susurra a Skylar "si le digo que recién pasaré a casa se dará cuenta que tuve castigo y estaré conectado a tierra por un mes"

"¿Es tan malo?" Kaz la mira con una cara de ¿en serio? " bien entonces ¿qué hacemos?"

"¿Kaz? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Si, lo lamento. Horacio me estaba hablando" piensa un poco y se le ocurre algo "llamaba para preguntarte si la lluvia te había alcanzado antes de llegar a casa, pero acabo de recordar los chicos tenían una reunión"

"Gracias por la preocupación cariño, pero me temo que de todas formas tendré que salir con esta lluvia"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me llamaron de la escuela de tus hermanos y al parecer se metieron en problemas, así tengo que ir allá ahora mismo. Te iba a dejar una nota"

"Ya veo" chocan sus puños "si puedo me daré una vuelta por la casa"

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Me llevo a Cosmo, Steve y Carl, Sara y Sofie están en casa de una amiga, las recogeré cuando regrese. Tara y Clara están aún en la escuela. En la casa solo estan Kerry, Mary y Crystal, Kazy no ha regresado de su paseo. Y por favor encárgate de que tus hermanos no destruyan la casa"

"No te preocupes. Te veré en un par de horas"

"Adiós cariño. Cuídate y no camines bajo la lluvia sin una sombrilla"

"Tú tampoco. Adiós" cuelga el teléfono y mira a Connie "Perfecto"

"¿Perfecto? Aún hay personas en tu casa y son tus hermanas y hermano mayor. Todavía lo notarán"

"Te equivocas. Si mamá o mis hermanos menores no están en casa colarse será más sencillo"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Claro, de todas formas si están solos están haciendo algo castigable, siendo así solo los mando a su cuarto sin cenar y solucionado"

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que hacen algo malo?"

"Kerry esta en casa sin vigilancia y con una nueva novia, ten por seguro que en este instante estan en medio de una sesión de distinguir ya sea en el sofá de la sala o en su cuarto, ambas cosas prohibidas"

"Bien entonces buen señor vamos a tu casa en vez de quedarnos aquí de pie bajo la lluvia"

"¿Me permite escoltarla bella dama?" dice Kaz ofreciendole un brazo "No puedo dejar que este un minuto más bajo este incontrolable lamento del cielo"

Caminaron tranquilos lo que quedaba del trayecto. Al llegar a casa de Kaz entraron en silencio. En el sofá de la sala estaba Mary durmiendo con el teléfono en la mano. Kaz miro a Skylar "bien tenemos que ser silenciosos si se despierta y nos ve así usará esa lengua afilada que tanto la caracteriza"

"Esto es emocionante, colandote en tu propia casa"

"Lo sé. Ahora sh" coloca un dedo sobre sus labios mientras la silencia. Caminan a la escalera y Skylar no puede dejar de soltar risitas en el camino. Cuando llegan al cuarto de Kaz la puerta estaba cerrada con una nota pegada, Kaz la lee y luego mira a Skylar "al parecer Kazy cerró con seguro y se llevó mi llave ¿no te importa subir al ático?"

"No, estoy un poco interesada en ver tu habitación temporal" caminan hasta el final del pasillo donde esta el cordel para bajar la escalera, la tiran y al estar en su lugar suben al ático

"Vaya esto es tan" mira alrededor "tétrico"

"¿Qué esperabas? Es un ático" saca unas toallas del armario y le pasa una a Skylar

"Lo digo porque es tu habitación" sonrie aceptando la toalla

"Estamos graciosas veo" camina a la escalera "iré a cubrir a Mary con una manta y a asegurarme que Kerry no llegué a tercera base" Skylar lo mira confundida "no haga nada indebido. Tú sólo secate el cabello ya regreso" Kaz se va al primer piso y cubre a Mary con una manta sacando su teléfono y dejándolo en la mesa de centro. Al ir a la habitación de Kerry abre la puerta y los adultos jóvenes ahí dentro saltan lejos con la ropa toda desaliñada "Kerry sabes perfectamente las reglas de la casa"

"Si Taz lo sé"

"Es Kaz y si lo sabes ¿qué haces aquí con tu novia?"

"Mamá salió, tú y papá trabajan y esta era mi oportunidad"

"Bien lo dijiste era. Ahora deberán hacer lo que sea menos eso en la sala, permanezcan Pg-13 y acegurense de no despertar a Mary. Yo estaré en el ático debo cambiarme de ropa cuando baje ya saben lo que no quiero ver ¿entendido?"

"Ya, solo vete que bajamos en 20 minutos"

"No, bajan ahora" Kerry lo mira y Kaz se cruza de brazos

"¡Bien! Vamos Gena, dejemoslo para otro día"

Kerry junto a su novia bajan y Kaz se dirige al ático donde Skylar estaba sentada sobre la toalla en la cama mirando pensativa "¿qué ocurre?"

"Nada, solo recordaba que la última vez que vine fue ayer y a un desfile"

"Es verdad, no pensé que regresarías tan pronto"

"Si fuera por verte hacer el ridículo tendría un campamento en esta casa"

"¿Con qué ridículo? Modelar no es tan sencillo"

"Claro que si, es solo caminar sexy en línea recta"

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?"

"No lo creo" se para y lo mira desafiante "es un hecho"

Imitandola "Demuestralo" se acerca a una caja al otro lado del cuarto "en esta caja tengo toda mi ropa que pude traer hasta aquí arriba. Y en mi teléfono tengo música de modelaje"

"Es un reto. Te sentaras en esa silla de espaldas mientras me cambio y me pasarás tu teléfono para poner la música solo entonces podrás volterte y verás como estoy en lo correcto"

Kaz le pasa su teléfono "Bien" Kaz se va a sentar y Skylar comienza a cambiarse de ropa "¡Pero voy a usar tu teléfono!"

"¡Sólo no voltees!"

"¡Si solo apresurate!"

Después de 5 minutos se escuchó la música y Kaz volteo para ver el espectáculo. Desde el fondo del ático apareció Skylar usando solo una playera de basquetball que le quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo y un cinturón a la altura de la cadera adornado con brillantes. Ella paseo como toda una modelo mientras Kaz la veía con la boca abierta y filmando con el teléfono. Cuando finalmente se detuvo miro victoriosa "¿Qué tal?"

"Bububu-bueno no lo hiciste nada de mal. Pero ¿tienes que usar solo eso?"

"Si. ¿Cómo que nada de mal?" se le ocurre algo y sonrie traviesa "veremos que dicen tus hermanos al respecto" corre a la escalera

"¡No!" corre y la toma de la cintura para detenerla "No saldrás así a ninguna parte"

"¿Por qué no? Me gusta" le muestra un puchero

"No cederé ante esa cara, no ahora" trata de resistir, pero Skylar agranda más los ojos "Bien, pero ponte algo debajo"

"Solo bromeaba. Por supuesto que me pondré algo. Tengo unos pantalones en mi bolso deportivo" lo mira divertida "¿Por qué tan preocupado?"

"Me preocupo por ti. Además debo proteger el honor de mi ama" le devuelve la sonrisa

"Pero ya no lo soy" lo mira confusa "¿por qué sigues actuando como si lo fuera?"

"Porque creo que aún lo eres" antes de que Skylar pueda seguir preguntando se escucha un golpe en el suelo

"¡Kaz ¿qué haces allá arriba? Pensé que dijiste que te cambiarías ¿y esa música?"

Ambos suspiran frustrados "¡Eso hago Kerry! ¡Solo procura hacer lo que te dije!" escuchan pasos alejarse y vuelven a respirar tranquilos

"Entonces cambiate que me estas mojando" dice Skylar empujándolo

"No lo hago" la abraza desde atrás "Ahora si"

"¡Kaz!"

"¡Sky!"

Ambos se ríen y luego de unos momentos Kaz se aparta "mejor me cambio" antes de seguir caminando Skylar le toma el brazo

"Acepto, pero si alguien pregunta fue mi última orden como tu ama y señora"

"Estoy bien con eso" dice Kaz antes de sacarse la camisa enpapada

Skylar lo queda mirando por unos minutos. Cuando Kaz -ya con una camisa seca- se desabrocha el pantalón. Skylar agacha la cabeza escondiendo su rostro escarlata y toma su bolso junto a su teléfono que estaba en la silla y se va a su rincón lejano a colocarse el pantalón. Después de unos dos minutos ambos estaban listos y bajaron la escalera, una vez que la escalera estaba de regreso a su lugar Skylar golpea a Kaz en el brazo "¡¿Por qué fue eso?!"

Skylar sigue caminando "Estabas grabando todo"

Kaz la sigue "No todo, yo grabé el desfile y luego se me calló cuando te detuve de bajar con tan solo esa playera"

"De todas formas ¿por qué tienes esta playera? No recuerdo que juegues basquet"

"Claro que lo hago, solo que prefiero las historietas"

Cuando llegan al primer piso se detienen al recordar que no estaban solos. En la sala Kerry lo miraba enojado, y Mery junto a Crystal curiosas

"Pensé que dijiste que había reglas en esta casa" le dijo Kerry entrecerrando los ojos

"Las hay, y ninguna prohibe que traiga a una conocida a que se cambie la ropa mojada"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan atento enano?" dice Mary suspicaz y Crystal se une "y si no mal recuerdo ayer eran amigos"

"Desde que tengo 11 hermanos de quienes encargarme" los mira y los tres se ven culpables "y no somos amigos desde ésta mañana"

Kerry se para y se dirige a la puerta " tengo que buscar a Gena, al parecer no le gustó el Pg-13"

"Recuerda llevar una sombrilla y no regreses muy tarde" Kerry coje su chaqueta, una sombrilla y sale. Kaz se voltea a sus hermanas "Ustedes ¿pueden encargarse de la cena? Yo debo ir a trabajar" las ve abrir la boca "Hagan lobque quieran de cenar, solo háganlo" las hermanas asienten y prenden sus teléfonos "vamos Sky, Horacio debe estar preocupado" Kaz toma una sombrilla y salen

Al llegar a Mighty Med Horacio y Oliver se acercaron de inmediato "¿Por qué demoraron tanto?"

"Tuve tiempo extra de castigo por intentar escapar y al salir estaba lloviendo" dice Kaz colocándose la bata

"Yo salí por la puerta y este idiota apareció con una sombrilla un segundo después" le golpea en la cabeza "tuve que buscar en una caja de ropa usada para poder cambiarme mi ropa húmeda, no pienso salir a la lluvia con uniforme de porrista" Horacio y Oliver asienten mientras Skylar los pasa "Iré a descansar el entrenamiento de hoy fue duro. Horacio despiertame para hacer la cena. Chicos los veo mañana"

"Hasta mañana Skylar" dicen los dos al tiempo y miran a Kaz "tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Kaz llegó a casa, se dejó caer en el sofá y antes de caer dormido escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso. Se levantó como pudo y miro hacia arriba "¿Kazy? ¿Eres tú?"

"Si, solo fui por un vaso de agua" se escuchó desde el pasillo

"Ok, buenas noches" la respuesta fue un portazo Kaz solo lo ignoró y se dejó caer en el sofá para conciliar el sueño.

A las tres de la tarde del día siguiente los chicos se reunieron en el cine.

"No puedo esperar a que comience" dice Jordan con una sonrisa esperanzada

"Yo tampoco, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que va a pasar. Espero que no sea tan malo" Oliver responde mirando a Jordan

"Vamos chicos dudo que la película sea tan mala" dice Skylar acercándose

Oliver y Jordan se miran y luego a los chicos. Jordan se cruza de brazos y la mira tratando de disimular su enojo "Lo dices solo porque aunque fuera mala no perderías tu dinero"

Kaz quien no estaba escuchando se giro "La fila ya se mueve, entremos de una vez" cada uno toma su entrada y entra en la sala de cine.

"¿Como nos ubicaremos?" pregunta Oliver una vez que encuentran sus asientos. Kaz -quien ya se estaba sentando-se pone de pie rápidamente "Si, ¿cómo nos vamos a sentar?"

"Que cada uno tome asiento en el lugar de su entrada" dice Connie

Y asi lo hicieron quedando Kaz, Oliver, Jordan y en la orilla Connie. 15 minutos después Kaz recibe un mensaje

'Despídete ~Kazy'


	7. Chapter 7: Hasta luego Gazy

**Aquí va la tercera y última parte del obsequio... Tuve un momento "strange" y obsesivo sobre mi gusto por algo que me delataría si les continuo escribiendo sobre ello, así que les advierto que puede contener contenido (que redundante) violento y una posibilidad de que me odien (más larga que los dígitos que forman pi)... ¡CHAN! hasta la próxima.**

 **4567890987654321234567890'**

Adjunto había un video, pero sin conexión wi-fi no lo podía reproducir. Bajando la voz al mínimo "Ptsss. Oliver ¿sabes si hay internet libre en el cine?"

"Creo que si, pero en la recepción ¿por qué?"

"Tengo un raro mensaje de Kazy ¿me dejas pasar por favor?"

"Claro"

Kaz se puso de pie y salio de la hilera de asientos, al pasar por Connie esta le mandó una mirada interrogante al verle la cara de preocupación "me llegó un mensaje de Kazy y un video. Si no vuelvo en 5 es porque me tuve que ir"

"Espero que no sea nada grave"

"Yo igual"

Ya en el vestíbulo Kaz se detuvo en una esquina desocupada y se conectó. Cuando pudo cargarse el video le puso play

La cámara muestra el rostro de Kazy y -por lo que se puede ver- está en casa "Hola Kaz, tanto tiempo... Te preguntarás por qué el mensaje, bien verás aquí tenemos a 12 personitas que podrán culparte por todo lo que pase a continuación" la cámara se posiciona en un lugar fijo y cuando Kazy se aleja se puede ver a toda su familia amarrada y sentada en sillas uno al lado del otro por edades "una vez me dijiste que estabas cansado de que cada noche te dijera cuan culpable estaba y como empeoraba verlos cada día y, también dijiste que debía seguir adelante. Después de pensarlo mucho llegué a la conclusión de que tenías razón es agotador pasar por eso cada noche" se pasea frente a toda la familia y se detiene tras su padre, el primer puesto "así que decidí seguir tu consejo y para eso debo deshacerme de quienes me lo recuerden" levanta un cuchillo "di adiós Kaz" lo siguiente que muestra el video es una verdadera carnicería. Tripas con aquí yugulares por acá incluso rebanaciones y extirpación de órganos. Todos y cada uno de ellos con las bocas tapadas y sus ojos reflejando horror puro. Cuando faltaban dos lugares Kazy se detuvo, era el turno de Sofie "este es mi favorito. Cuando pequeña todos acordamos que Sofie era el corazón de la familia, así que pense ¿por qué no?" Sofie se empezo a retorcer en su asiento cuando descubrió lo que vendría y sin estar consciente de la cámara masculló algo, después de un gran esfuerzo el pañuelo que estaba en su boca cayó y Sofie gritó "¡GAZY AYUDA GAZY POR FAVOR NO DEJES QUE ME HAGA DAÑO GAZYYYY!" Kazy se agachó a su altura y habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que la cámara lo captara "Kaz nunca te quizo ¿por qué crees que hago esto? Todo fue su idea"

"¡No te creo Gazy no haría eso!"

"Claro que sí incluso te dejó un mensaje" Sofie se comenzó a retorcer otra vez "dulces sueños Sofie banana del reino de las hadas" en cuanto escuchó esas palabras Sofie dejó de luchar y su rostro demostró la incredulidad y la traición. Sus últimas palabras, apenas audibles fueron "¿Por qué Gazy?"

Kazy ahora con su corazón en las manos se acercó al último puesto y tomó asiento "Esto no ha terminado Kaz. Tú y tu amiguita lo pagaran caro" aplasta el corazón con las manos "y ahora es el turno de que ella lo sepa" el video se apaga

Kaz no podía creerlo se queda de pie con el teléfono en la mano hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo. Guardó el teléfono rápidamente y volteo para encontrarse frente a sus 3 amigos

Connie lo miro preocupada "Kaz ¿estas bien? Te ves pálido"

Kaz aún en cierto shock respondió "Si, solo debo ir a casa"

Oliver lo detiene "Lo lamento amigo, eso tendrá que esperar Mighty Med está bajo ataque y Horacio nos necesita"

"Pero mi familia" Kaz es cortado por Jordan

"No Kaz el hospital los necesita, estoy segura que tu familia puede arreglarselas sin ti"

Comienzan a correr, pero Kaz se queda en su lugar. Connie se devulve muy preocupada "todo saldrá bien" y lo besa en la mejilla antes de tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo lejos.

Al llegar al hospital los cuatro amigos se detienen al ver la escena. Habían superheroes y villanos inconscientes por todo el lugar y alguna que otra pelea.

"Chicos debemos encontrar a Horacio, Skylar y Kaz vayan a la sala de simulación. Jordan y yo buscaremos en las cámaras de seguridad" se coloca tras el mesón y comienza a teclear algo, pronto Jordan se une a él y los otros dos corren a la sala de simulación. Al llegar encuentran a Horacio medio consciente apoyado en la pared, se le acercan y en ese instante aparecen barrotes eléctricos bloqueando la salida

"¿Qué sucede?" dice Kaz aún algo distraído tratando de ayudar a Horacio

"¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Es una trampa!" dice Connie paseándose por la sala

"¡Si, pero ¿de quién?!" dice Kaz frustrado intentando hacer reaccionar a Horacio "Me cansé" se arrodilla frente a él "perdón por esto" y le pega una palmada en la mejilla que resuena en todo el cuarto

"¡AH, PERO ¿QUIÉN?!" Horacio mira alrededor y ve a Skylar y Kaz "Son ustedes" intenta levantarse

Skylar corre a ayudarlo "¿Estás bien?"

Los chicos le ayudan a tomar asiento "si, solo un par de rasguños. Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar viendo una película?"

"En cuanto nos avisaste vinimos a ayudar" dice Skylar sentandose a su lado "no te dejaríamos solo en una crisis"

Horacio le sonrie y le besa la sien "Gracias por eso cariño, pero yo no tuve tiempo de avisarles. Todo fue repentino"

Kaz lo mira confundido "Pero Oliver dijo"

Horacio se anima al escuchar ese nombre "¿Oliver? ¿También vino? ¿Dónde está?"

Skylar se levanta y se acerca a la cámara de seguridad "¡Claro! Oliver nos puede sacar de aquí" comienza a hacerle señas a la cámara "¡OLIVER, JORDAN AYUDA!"

"¿Jordan sabe del hospital?" le pregunta Horacio a Kaz

"Al parecer si ¿Oliver no te dijo?" dice Kaz mirando su teléfono a cada instante

"No, él no me ha dicho nada" Skylar deja de gritar y escucha esta nueva información "Si Oliver no te dijo ni a Kaz ni a mi ¿cómo Jordan lo sabe? ¿Y por qué era tan urgente venir para acá?"

Horacio sigue su tren de pensamiento "la verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo sabían que era urgente venir?"

"Muy simple, porque ya sabíamos que esto sucedería" dice una voz desde el intercomunicador

"¿Oliver de qué hablas?" dice Kaz

"Kaz siempre el idiota del grupo, puedo vivir con que me robes a mi chica y al parecer tu puedes hacerlo después de que te robaron el cerebro"

"Oliver ¿qué te sucede? No hables así de tu amigo" dice Skylar parándose al lado de Kaz "¿acaso te haz vuelto loco?"

"¿Loco?" dice una nueva y conocida voz "ustedes son los locos y traidores. No conforme con robar a nuestros seres queridos nos humillan mostrandoselo a toda la escuela"

"Jordan no gastes tu tiempo explicándoles. Vamos a avisarle al Dr que los tenemos" se corta la comunicación

El silencio reina en la sala hasta que Kaz golpea la muralla "¡¿Por qué pasa esto?!" comienza a patearla "primero Kazy se vuelve loco y ahora mis dos mejores amigos estan bajo el mando de algún demente"

Skylar se le acerca y lo lleva a tomar asiento "Kaz tranquilizate. Ya veremos como salir de esta siempre lo hacemos"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" se tapa el rostro "No pude hacer nada por mi familia y ahora perderé a la que me queda"

Skylar se comienza a asustar "¿de qué hablas Kaz?"

Kaz respira profundo "Sky ¿recuerdas el mensaje de Kazy?" Skylar asiente "también había un video" dice Kaz temblando y mirando sus manos "en el video se mostraba a Kazy perdiendo la cordura y ahora quiere vengarse de nosotros"

"¿Por qué?" dice Skylar tomando sus manos

"No lo sé, pero creo que el está detrás de todo esto"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Kazy mencionó que yo y mi 'amiguita' pagaríamos caro, y dudo que hablara de Jordan" se pone a pensar "la cosa es que el no sabe del hospital"

"Tampoco lo hacía Jordan y miranos ahora"

"Buen punto" se rasca la cabeza con ambas manos "¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"Lo que pasa es que ese tal 'Dr' está manipulando a nuestros amigos en busca de venganza" Skylar se cruza de brazos

Kaz se para bruscamente "Repite eso, por favor"

"Hay un tal 'Dr' en busca de... " abre mucho los ojos "¿no querrás decir?"

"Sky eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir" Kaz se pasea por la habitación pensando "y creo que hay una forma de detenerlo"

"Pero si es así ¿qué pasa con Kazy?" Skylar se para frente a él

"Primero salgamos de aquí y luego me preocupo por él" dice mirando fuera de la celda

Skylar asiente "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Tenemos que llegar a la recepción ahí hay un botiquín de emergencia con tres anestésicos, si logramos dormilos el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a los super heridos tenemos una posibilidad de salir de esto" se acerca a Skylar "pero te advierto que si es necesario tendremos que luchar contra Jordan y Oliver"

Skylas se acerca y le toma una mano "estoy consciente de eso, pero se que lo podemos lograr" le sonríe cariñosa "¿amigos?"

Kaz imita la sonrisa y le da un ligero apretón a su mano "amigos"

Horacio -quien vio todo el asunto desde la esquina- frunce el ceño y se acerca a la pareja colocando una mano en cada hombro y finge una sonrisa "amigos"

Kaz y Skylar solo se sonrieron y se separaron poco a poco "Entonces ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?"

"Déjame ver" recuerda las historietas "hubo un número en el que Tecton fue capturado en una jaula de rayos por Megahertz y para salir de ella desvío la energía con uno de los tubos de metal que había en el piso cerca de la jaula"

"Así que algo de metal" Skylar escanea la habitación

"¡Ya lo sé!" Horacio corre al muro, golpea a lo largo hasta que encuentra lo que quiere. Saca una llave del bolsillo, desliza un pedazo de muro y abre una puerta oculta. Busca en el interior y finalmente saca un puente a escala "los hago con material real no falsificaciones, por lo que los fierros de soporte deberían servir"

Skylar lo mira divertida "¿desde cuándo escondes modelos de puentes en ese muro?"

"Desde que abrí el hospital y no es solo en este muro, están por todas partes" sonrie alegre e infla el pecho orgulloso "los hago yo mismo. Son replicas exactas"

"De acuerdo" dice lento Kaz mientras se acerca a tomar el puente "¿estas seguro que podemos usarlo?"

"Por supuesto, todo sea por salir de aquí" Horacio le entrega el puente. Kaz se acerca a los rayos, pero Skylar se le adelanta y toma el puente

"Yo lo haré. Seré normi ahora, pero soy más resistente a una descarga que tú" Kaz frunce el ceño "además encontré estos guantes de caucho en la trampilla de Horacio y no creo que te queden"

"Pero si Horacio tiene las manos tan grandes como las mías" se niega a pasarle el puente

"Lo sé tonto" le muestra los guantes "pero dicen propiedad de Alan" Kaz aún no le pasa el puente y Skylar le acaricia el rostro "déjame hacerlo. No me quiero sentir inútil. Por favor Gazy"

Ante esta última frase Kaz aparta la mirada lejos y retrocede "bien, pero ten cuidado"

Skylar se coloca los guantes y se prepara. Horacio se pone al lado de Kaz "no te preocupes, estará bien con esos guantes"

Kaz solo mira fijamente cada movimiento de Skylar "me sorprende que nos dejarás usar tu puente. Nunca pensé que estuvieras de acuerdo con destruir uno"

Horacio abre los ojos como plato "¿destruirlo?"

"Si con esa cantidad de energía se calcinara"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡SKYLAR DETEN...!" Las palabras de Horacio murieron en su boca cuando Skylar puso el puente en uno de los generadores de los rayos y este se empezó a quemar de a poco "¡NOOOOOO!" Skylar desvía la energía a los demás generadores sobrecargandolos y causando que estallaran. Cuando ya había terminado deja el puente en el piso y se saca los guantes arrogandolos y agitando las manos para enfriarlas. Horacio corre y se arrodilla frente a los restos del puente "Era tan joven. Apenas lo hice hace 2 años" lo abraza "¡DOS AÑOS!" se pone a llorar

Kaz rueda sus ojos y se acerca a Skylar para ver sus manos "¿estas bien?"

Skylar deja de agitar las manos y asiente "si, solo era demasiada energía y ese vendito puente se puso en llamas" Skylar se acerca a Horacio -quien soltó el puente para cubrir su rostro- y patea el puente

Horacio lo nota y se pone una mano en el corazón horrorizado mirando a Skylar "¡Monstruo!"

"Si lo que digas bebé llorón" lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra "ven, vamonos de aquí antes de que noten lo que hicimos"

Horacio extiende el brazo hacia los restos del puente y grita "¡Golden Gate jamás te olvidaré siempre fuiste mi favorito!" Kaz ayuda a Skylar a llevárselo "¡No te preocupes regresaré por ti! ¡LO PROMETO!"

Skylar se detiene y se para frente a Horacio, le pega una cachetada "¡Cállate! O ¿acaso quieres que nos descubran?" se le queda mirando "¡era solo un tonto puente a escala! ¡Cuando este acabe podrás reconstruir tu tonto prototipo!"

Horacio la mira como siervo en los faros "¿no comprendes mi dolor? ¿Y encima le dices tonto prototipo? ¿No ves que te podría escuchar? Heriras sus sentimientos"

Kaz pone una mano en su hombro "te comprendo hombre, vamos acabemos con esto y podrás regresar a Golden"

"Pero Skylar... " Horacio mira triste a Kaz

"Lo sé, pero es lo que goldie hubiera querido" Skylar lo mira enfadada

Horacio respira hondo "tienes razón. ¡Por goldie!" camina hacia la recepción

"¡Por goldie!" dice Kaz. Skylar se le acerca y le golpea el brazo "¡Auch! ¡¿Eso por qué?!"

Skylar lo mira reprochando "¡No le animes la fiesta!"

"¡Hey, entró en razón ¿no lo hizo él?!" dice Kaz levantando sus brazos a modo de rendición

Skylar se cruza de brazos "lo hizo" se gira y sigue a Horacio "ahora vamos a acabar con esto de una vez" Kaz la sigue cuidando no acercarse mucho

Al llegar a la recepción se encontraron con Oliver, Jordan, el Aniquilador y Megahertz

"Veo que no tardaron tanto como pensé, pero ¿ya saben quién soy?"

"Ya lo sabemos ¿cómo regresaste?" Skylar y Kaz se paran lado a lado mientras Horacio se escabulle al botiquín

Los villanos abren el paso y desde el fondo aparece Kazy "todo a su tiempo mocosos"

Kaz se sorprende "¿Kazy?"

"Ya no más desde ahora esta es la nueva apariencia de Dr Ira. Aunque es increíble todo lo que se puede aprender poseyendo un cuerpo. Tengo todos los recuerdos y pensamientos de tu hermano y, déjame decirte, que fue bastante sencillo manipularlo al igual que a tus amiguitos" se voltea a Megahertz "ahora haz algo útil y capturalos, pero en jaulas separadas no quiero que intenten nada raro"

Megahertz estiró el brazo y lanzó rayos que atraparon a cada uno en una jaula relativamente espaciosa

"Ahora para mayor diversión rubia sexy a la chica, exageralot al chico" se detiene un momento y mira diabólico a Skylar "Aniquilador al viejo"

Skylar se acerca a la reja olvidando que era de energía pura e intenta detener a su archienemigo "¡¿Cómo caíste tan bajo?!"

El Aniquilador la ignora y se dirige a la jaula de Horacio. Skylar salta lejos de la reja cuando ya no resiste. Kaz mira a Horacio desesperado "¡Horacio recuerda a que vinimos hasta acá! ¡Recuérdalo!"

Horacio no logra comprender hasta que voltea a ver en dirección de su amado -y destruido- puente, consiguiendo determinación

Al momento en que eso ocurrió las tres jaulas se abrieron y cada uno se enfrento a un reto distinto. Kaz y Skylar se miraron una vez más demostrando su apoyo, lo que causó que sus contrincantes se lanzaran al ataque furiosos

Ambos intentaban esquivar los golpes y solo los devolvían cuando era necesario. Cada que podían robaban un vistazo a la pelea del otro y a Horacio -quien parecia haber descubierto su lado salvaje, lástima que era el Aniquilador contra quien peleaba- después de unos minutos se cansaron de esta rutina, al igual que Dr ira, por lo que ordenó a Megahertz unir las tres jaulas y para hacerlo más interesante le ordeno comenzar a acercar las 'paredes'. Al ver esto los chicos entraron en razón y se acercaron para poder 'hablar'con sus amigos

"¿Chicos cómo dejaron que pasara?" Kaz esquiva un puñetazo

"¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Ustedes nos empujaron a esto!" Oliver se prepara para otro golpe

"¿De qué hablas Oliver? Kaz y yo no los presionamos a nada"

"¡¿Ahora hablas por él?!"

"¡No es la verdad!"

"¡Después de todas las mentiras que nos han dicho no les creemos ni siquiera una palabra"

"Las mentiras han sido sin importancia y solo han sido como dos"

"Ustedes nos traicionaron, son una pareja nunca nos dijeron, pero se lo refriegan a todos"

"¿Qué te hizo pensar esa locura?"

"Yo puedo responder a eso" Dr ira toma el teléfono de Kazy y les envia un archivo de video a Skylar y Kaz. Ellos se miran extrañados y abren el archivo. En el se mostraban escenas ocurridas en el hospital, sin audio de los últimos días; imágenes de ellos fuera de la puerta de la casa de Kaz y su situación de ayer en la tarde contra los casilleros. Se quedaron tan absortos por las imágenes que no notaron la pequeña sonrisa que se asomo en sus labios ni el golpe que iba en su dirección.

"¡¿Acaso van a tener el descaro de reirse en nuestras caras?!"

El primero en recuperarse fue Skylar "¡No nos burlamos. Eso no es lo que parece!"

"¡¿Como esperas que te creamos?!" Jordan lanza otro golpe, pero Skylar lo esquiva

Kaz se levanta y se enfrenta a Oliver "Es la verdad. Si tuvieran audio lo sabrían, pero por supuesto este maniático lo quitó para que ustedes hicieran lo que el quería" se voltea hacia su 'hermano' "¿Cómo incluso logró este maniático hacerlo? La última vez era solo un montón de cenizas camino a Mighty Max"

'Kazy' sonríe fingiendo inocencia "yo no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante" luego sonrie diabólico "tu querido hermano lo hizo como un favor para su vecino"

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Oliver Jordan sometanlos ahora mismo. Megahertz haz una jaula separada para el anciano y traelo para acá" mira el cuerpo durmiente del Aniquilador "No sé qué hizo este vejete, pero me será muy útil para mi siguiente fase del plan"

Horacio -antes de ser arrastrado lejos deja caer 2 jeringas al suelo cerca de los chicos, quienes -al ser arrojados al suelo por sus amigos- los tomaron y lo guardaron en sus bolsillos, uno cada uno

"Ahora que no me podrán interrumpir les contaré una historia antes de que paguen por lo que hicieron: Luego de que ese estúpido agente vaciara mis cenizas y el resto de energía pura, lo cual por cierto es lo que soy ahora gracias a ustedes, fui puesto en un frasco, ¡UN FRASCO! y dejado en la sala de seguridad para 'mayor vigilancia'" luego de pasearse de un lado para otro tomo asiento tras el mesón y los miro con ira al momento de golpear el puño sobre la madera "¡Estuve meses encerrado ahí viendo villanos ir y venir, viendo personas ir y venir y ¿saben que hacía yo?! ¡YO ME ESTABA PUDRIENDO DENTRO DE UN FRASCO QUE ERA USADO DE PISAPAPELES! ¡YO EL MAGNÍFICO Y PODEROSO DR IRA REDUCIDO A UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA ATRAPADO EN UN FRASCO Y USADO DE PISAPAPELES!" Luego de su arrebato vuelve a tomar asiento "Durante esos meses de encierro me dediqué a planear mi venganza. Y si no me equivoco Kaz fue testigo de lo creativo que puedo resultar en cautiverio" sonrie maniático en dirección de Kaz y este solo le responde manteniendo la mirada "En fin hace un par de días mi momento glorioso de venganza llegó cuando un estúpido remedo de guardia, en su primer dia, cambio el pisapapeles por un almuerzo a un vendedor callejero, quien afortunadamente también vendía almuerzos en su escuela y me vendió por 1 dólar 50 a su queridisimo profesor de Inglés ¡que magnífica coincidencia ¿no creen?!" se rie y se pone de pie "cuando finalmente me tomo para llevarme a su casa luego de la escuela concentré toda mi energía para mover el frasco y causar que callera al piso, inútil gasto de energia ya que lo único que hicieron bien en esa prisión fue colocarme en un frasco irrompible. Sin embargo, como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato o en este caso gatos. Stuart abrió el frasco permitiendome tomar posesión de su cuerpo, la única ventaja de ser solo energía. Los pude observar en la escuela y pronto descubrí la molestia que su asociación causó en sus amigos, en ese momento supe lo que debía hacer para vengarme. Encontré a estos inútiles camino a casa y les convencí de que algo ocurría, ellos por supuesto decidieron confiar en ustedes hasta el final, así que con un poco de control les deje 2 opciones podían creer en lo que les decía y ayudarme o averiguarlo por si solos y me comunicaran su inminente decisión" Oliver y Jordan sabiendo lo que viene apartan la mirada "A la mañana siguiente cuando iba saliendo a la escuela vi a Kaz y su hermano separarse y sin perder oportunidad dejé ir al profesor y tome el control de Kazy, quien casualmente iba pensando en lo ocurrido y para mi primera sorpresa su enfado era tan grande que decidí darle un empujón. Cayó en la trampa y caminó hasta la escuela donde la mayor sorpresa del día fue que estos chicos me contactaron y me confirmaron mis sospechas. Ahora tenía a mi disposición a tres de sus personas mas cercanas con el corazón lleno de odio hacia ustedes, con un pequeño aporte mío. Esa misma tarde vi su escena en los casilleros, lo filme y me encontré a Oliver, quien fue tan amable en mostrarme la entrada a este infernal hospital y accedí a las cámaras de seguridad. Con toda la información que obtuve y todo el material que tenía para asegurar su lealtad me dirigi a 'casa' para, al día siguiente, informar a mis secuases el comienzo de nuestra venganza" mientras él reía maniaticamente Kaz y Skylar aprovechaban la distracción para planear su siguiente plan de acción

"Necesitamos ganar un poco de tiempo, si los chicos estan siendo manipulados tenemos la oportunidad regresarlos a la normalidad si hablamos con ellos"

"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Los chicos no nos escucharán mientras 'Kazy' los manipule. Incluso con Horacio aquí no podríamos hacer nada sin dañarlos"

"Esa es una excelente idea" Kaz se voltea en dirección de Horacio "¡Horacio necesitamos que congeles a todos los que esten fuera de las jaulas!"

"Puedo hacerlo pero por 5 minutos máximo"

"Comprendo, hazlo rápido" en ese instante 'Kazy' corrió a la jaula de Horacio, pero antes de poder detenerlo Horacio levantó los brazos y todo alrededor de las jaulas quedo completamente quieto

"Si no logras convencerlos utiliza nuestra arma secreta" Skylar asiente y voltea hacia los chicos. Kaz y Skylar se separan a lo largo de la jaula dejando a Oliver y Jordan al centro espalda cin espalda.

"Chicos deben escucharnos"

"No escucharemos más mentiras"

"Bien, porque no le diremos ninguna"

"Jordan escucha sé que no te he conocido toda la vida como los chicos, pero tú eres mi amiga la única que tengo y nunca permitiría que alguien se interpusiera entre nosotras" Skylar se acerca lentamente y esquiva un golpe al azar lanzado por la otra chica quien sacudía la cabeza

"¡Cállate!"

"Oliver nunca he querido arrebatarte nada, excepto tu colección de"

"¡Kaz!" Skylar distraída regañando a Kaz no logra esquivar un golpe

"¡Sky!" antes de que Kaz se moviera es detenido por una mirada de la chica diciendole que continue con el plan. Al ver a Oliver nota como este mira a cada instante en dirección de Skylar "Oliver yo sé que no soy el mejor manteniendo una relación a flote, pero te aseguro que entre Skylar y yo no hay más que una amistad de 10 minutos

"Que gracioso, en el video no parecían amigos" Oliver finalmente fija toda su atención en su amigo, no en el traidor

"Eso eran solo discusiones fuera de contexto, tú nos conoces. Hacemos eso en el pasillo practicamente todos los días"

"¿Esperas qué te crea? ¡Si fueras mi amigo harías lo posible por ayudarme no la abrazarías en medio del salón de clases"

"Quizás tengas razón no soy tu amigo" todos lo miran en shock "tú para mi eres mi hermano. Te conozco desde hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Siempre te animo a que la invites a salir, sin importar la situación porque quiero que seas feliz" mira a Horacio comenzar a tambalearse y mira a su alrededor deteniéndose en el Aniquilador "Hemos pasado más tiempo leyendo historietas que discutiendo por ellas. Conocemos cada detalle de cada personaje presente en este hospital y con todo eso lo que mas nos gusta de nuestro trabajo es descubrir algo nuevo cada día porque significa que todo por lo que nos han criticado todos estos años tengan sentido. Nos dejes que un loco te convenza de lo contrario llenando tu cabeza de mentiras y distorcionando tu perspectiva de la realidad. Tú eres mejor que eso. Ambos lo son"

Oliver comienza a inquietarse "Él no nos ha hecho nada de lo que dices. Solo nos esta ayudando a todos nosotros a regresar a la normalidad"

Kaz al ver la reacción de su amigo y a Skylar intentar tranquilizar a Jordan se agacha y se arrodilla al lado del Aniquilador "Oliver haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero la realidad jamás volverá a ser lo mismo y todo es por culpa de quien dices que te esta ayudando"

Oliver estaba a punto de golpear a Kaz al oír esas palabras comienza a titubear "¡Escuchate! Solo dices disparates"

"¡Chicos no queda mucho tiempo apresurense!" Horacio dice sudando y callendo sobre una rodilla

Kaz toma con una mano la jeringa y se pone de pie "NO SON DISPARATES" respira profundo "Lo único que haces es apoyar a un SÁDICO" a estas alturas todos miran a Kaz sorprendidos por su arrebato

Oliver comienza a retroceder lentamente "¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Dame una sola razón para creerte!"

Kaz mira caer a Horacio "¿Quieres una razón? ¡Él es un asesino a sangre fría y sólo los usa para vengarse de nosotros"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡¿Quieren saber si lo que dice mi 'hermanito' es cierto? Lo es y ahora será mi venganza contra la chica" mira a Kaz sonriendo "y creo que es hora de que me vean en acción"

Oliver y Jordan estaban tan sorprendidos por esta nueva información que calleron de rodilla y comenzaron a toser violentamente expulsando un polvo negro en el proceso. Kaz se acercó a Skylar la abrazó y al separarse puso las manos para acunar su rostro "¿Estas bien?"

Skylar se rie y le acaricia el rostro "Por supuesto, no es como si fuera la primera vez que recibo un golpe"

"Si no te conociera eso sería extraño. Aunque no deja de molestarme el que sea cierto" Skylar lo acaricia una última vez

"Concentremonos en esto primero"

Kaz la suelta y se acerca a sus amigos. Los sacude y al no recibir respuesta toma a Oliver para ponerlo de pie "Sky ayúdame no podemos arriesgarnos a que el Aniquilador despierte y les haga algo" Skylar toma el otro brazo de Oliver

"¡No se lo que hicieron, pero ya estoy cansado de ustedes!" se acerca a la jaula de Horacio y le ordena a -un muy agotado- Megahertz que deje ir la jaula "Es hora de que se despidan del viejo, ya que cuando acabe con él desearan no haberme conocido" Horacio había usado tanta energía deteniendo el tiempo que solo lo logró retener un minuto. En ese minuto Kaz utilizó su última oportunidad "Eso ya lo hago desde esta tarde" murmura y rápidamente se gira para mirar a Skylar

"Antes de que esto termine necesito decirte algo importante"

Skylar lo mira con una esperanza que no sabe de donde salió y se acerca lo que más puede a Kaz para poder verlo a los ojos y luego de pensarlo deja ir la esperanza "Si no es un plan para salir de esto no quiero oírlo hasta que estemos a salvo"

Kaz se acerca otro poco pasando un brazo por la cintura cerrando el círculo haciendo parecer desde fuera un abrazo grupal. Mira detenidamente a Skylar y se acerca a su rostro, cuando estaban milimetros de distancia se detiene y la mira con una sonrisa triste "Lo lamento tanto"

Skylar lo mira confundida hasta que siente un piquete en la espalda al voltear ve en la mano de Kaz una jeringa vacía. Se separan ligeramente y Skylar comienza a batallar por el sueño. Kaz se gira y mira a Megahertz "¡HEY LESLIE TE VES AGOTADO. APUESTO A QUE AHORA TUS RAYOS SOLO ME HARÁN COSQUILLAS!"

Megahertz se enfada y deja ir la jaula 'Kazy' después de ver este espectáculo toma a Horacio del cuello "Muy valiente de tu parte, pero no me importa si lo ven o no, aún así asesinare a el 'padre' de tu querida amiga" mira a Megahertz "ya no te necesito inútil" el susodicho al escuchar a estos dos hablar así de él decide vengarse y comienza a acumular energía y dirigirla a su primer objetivo "Nadie me dice Leslie, solo mi mami"

Horacio renuncia y mira a Kaz "Dile a Skylar y a Alan que los quise como a mis propios hijos. Y tú y Oliver fueron mis mejores amigos"

Horacio cerró los ojos mientras 'Kazy' acercaba el cuchillo a su pecho. En el preciso instante en el que el cuchillo se enterraba en su corazón Megahertz liberó la energía en dirección a Kaz, quien en último momento sacó un pequeño cubo y lo puso frente a él. Cuando el rayo impacto con el cubo Kaz dejando de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Horacio y la malvada sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de su hermano, cerró los ojos y susurro "Espero que funcione"

Al decir esto Skylar ya prácticamente dormida abrió los ojos y miró con horror como Kaz era alcanzado por el rayo y pronto todo se volvió negro.


	8. Chapter 8: De regreso señoras y señores

**Dedicado a esas cosas que no se olvidan, aunque no las recuerdes...**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'**

Cuando Kaz abrió los ojos estaba en medio del pasillo y frente a él estaba Skylar acorralando al mismo chico que le derramó ese batido

"Lo lamento en serio. Te prometo que fue un accidente es que me empujaron. Si quieres te traigo una playera nueva, pero no me hagas daño" rogó el chico

Al oír esas palabras Kaz se enojo e ignorando lo dicho por la chica tomo al nerd del cuello y lo presionó contra los casilleros como muchas veces lo había estado él "Escúchame bien si sigues diciendo estupideces como esas yo te haré daño ¿entendido?" el chico asintió como pudo "Bien ahora discúlpate con esta chica quien no te ha hecho nada y preocupate de tus asuntos" lo soltó y se paró de brazos cruzados al lado de Skylar

"Perdón de verdad, no lo volveré a hacer" dice juntando las manos luego mira de reojo a Kaz y se dirige a sus amigos "este tipo está demente" y sale corriendo antes de que alguien diga algo

Los tres se quedan en silencio y cuando van a romperlo escuchan un grito en el pasillo. Corren y a los pies de la escalera estaba Jordan tirada

"¿Jordan estas bien?/¿qué sucedió?/¿recuerdas algo?"

Todos voltean a ver a Kaz con cara de WTF? "¡¿qué?!... Etto... Pudo...haberse...golpeado...la cabeza?"

Oliver niega con la cabeza y ayuda a Jordan a sentarse "¿qué sucedió?"

Jordan intenta levantarse, pero al poner peso en su tobillo izquierdo hace una mueca y vuelve a sentarse "¡Agh! Un idiota pasó corriendo, me pasó a llevar y subió gritando algo sobre un par de dementes y casilleros"

"Okey" dice Oliver arrastrando la palabra y se dirige a los chicos "Jordan claramente tiene que ir a la sala de la enfermera ¿qué hacemos?"

Kaz recuerda la historia del dr ira y se le ocurre una idea "Como aún no suena la campana, pero lo hará pronto Sk-Connie y yo iremos a pedir permiso al profesor, tú cuidas a Jordan y cuando regrese la llevo a la enfermería" antes de que alguien responda Kaz toma la mano de Connie y van a la sala de profesores

"¡Stuart!" el señor Steven se voltea y ve a dos de sus estudiantes bastante familiares "Connie necesita ir a cambiarse y yo llevar a Jordan con la enfermera ¿podemos?"

"Correcto, pero no se demoren" el señor Steven cierra su casillero y sale de la sala de profesores. Kaz asiente y se lleva a Connie rumbo a su casillero. Cuando se detiene Connie se suelta rápidamente y se para frente a Kaz

"¿Qué fue eso? Yo puedo hablar sola" se cruza de brazos y lo ve abrir su casillero "¿y por qué nos detenemos en tu casillero?"

Kaz revisa con la vista el interior de su casillero y sonríe satisfecho "Tenía que ser eso lo que Sofie me echo en la bolsa" se voltea a Connie "mira sé que ahora no somos amigos, pero tu necesitas una muda de ropa y dudo que quieras usar toda la hora tu traje de porrista, así que te ofrezco ropa de diseño único ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?"

Connie abre y cierra la boca para luego acercarse al casillero y sacar una playera de basquet y un cinturón adornado "bien, pero me llevo el cinturón también"

Kaz cierra el casillero y comienza a caminar "lo suponía" Connie se pone al día y llegan con Oliver justo cuando sonó la campana, Connie sigue de largo al baño y Kaz se dirige a su amigo "Oliver adelantate a clases y guardale un lugar a Connie" le cierra un ojo. Oliver sonríe muy amplio y da un breve abrazo a su amigo

"Gracias, eres el mejor" corre al salón

"Loverboy" rueda los ojos y luego mira avergonzada "¿Kaz? ¿Me ayudas a ponerme de pie?"

Kaz asiente y le pasa un brazo por la cintura para que no ponga peso en el tobillo lastimado. Jordan adquiere un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas y aparta la mirada "Gracias Kaz. Me alegra que fueras tú"

Kaz ignora su reacción y la lleva con la enfermera "Oliver no habría podido solo, además para eso son los amigos" le sonríe y vuelve a ver hacia el frente

"Tenías que ser tu y arruinarlo" susurro que no pasó desapercibido.

Al llegar con la enfermera esta le dio un pase a Kaz y fue a buscar hielo. Kaz ayudó a Jordan a sentarse en la camilla y luego caminó a la puerta. "¡Kaz!" Kaz voltea hacia Jordan "¿si? ¿Necesitas algo?" Jordan juega con el cierre de su chaqueta "No, si, no. Solo dile gracias a los chicos por mí ¿si?"

Kaz sonrie levemente y asiente luego sale de la enfermería "ahora a ver si puedo evitar toda esta locura"

Kaz se dirigió a la sala de profesores y abrió con mucho cuidado para que nadie dentro lo notara, asomó la cabeza y para su fortuna no se encontraba a nadie dentro. Entro y cerró la puerta, luego se acerco al casillero en el que vio a su vecino antes "¿cómo lo abriré?" después de pensarlo unos instantes recordó el truco que Gus aprendió para sorprender a Jordan "creo que era algo así" golpeó los mismos lugares que Gus, pero no le resultó "¡Oh vamos!" tomó la manilla y jaló con fuerza "tiene que haber... " se detuvo a media frase cuando notó que estaba sin llave. Luego del shock bufo frustrado y abrió la puerta. Ahí justo al fondo estaba el único frasco de todo el espacio, lo tomó y se puso a hacer un baile feliz "creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con Sky" al acabar lo miro de cerca y sonrió victorioso "Hola Dr Ira, creo que la historia no se repetirá qué lástima ¡para ti!" lo echo en la mochila con toda la fuerza que pudo "¡Ups!..." sonrie "¡Naaaaah!" cuando volteó para salir se encontró con la espalda de alguien, quien resultó ser el director "¡Oh Heck!"

El director le tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera de la sala de profesores "¿cómo se atreve a usar ese vocabulario? ¿Y qué hace aquí? Debería estar en clase"

"Llevé a una compañera con la enfermera, aquí tengo el pase que lo prueba" le muestra el pase

El director lo ve y se lo devuelve "¿y cómo es que acabó en este salón?"

Se rie nervioso "¿me creería si le dijo que me perdí?" su mirada y el papel de castigo que le era entregado fueron su respuesta. Kaz dejó caer los hombros y tomó el papel "Lo veré el Viernes en la tarde"

"No señor lo veré esta tarde"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero la última vez fue el Viernes, debo hacer un ensayo hoy!"

"No sé de lo que esta hablando, pero me temo que tendrá que organizar su horario con un castigo en él para hoy. Ahora vaya a su clase"

"Pero... ¡Agh!" Kaz solo agacho la cabeza y fue a su salón. Entró interrumpiendo al profesor miró para ver a Oliver y Connie en el asiento del frente, se acercó al profesor y le entregó el pase de la enfermera

"Se demoró bastante, ahora tome asiento y déjeme continuar la clase"

Kaz sonrió a lo conocido de la frase "Adelante Stuart" caminó a su asiento y dejó caer su mochila en el asiento vacío, miró la espalda de sus amigos sentados uno al lado del otro y sonrió triste "es lo mejor" dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

"Como les decía deben derramar su corazón en él. Y el tema será..." pausa dramática "al azar. Escogerán un número, les dare la letra que corresponde y ustedes deberán escoger a quien escogan del salón que les recuerde esa letra"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" se escuchó a lo largo del salón, al mismo tiempo que Kaz levantaba la cabeza de golpe

"Así es y sin reclamos. Los grupos, en esta ocacion serán sus compañeros de banco en este momento"

"¡Al menos dejó eso!" burlo enojado Kaz antes de notar que lo había dicho en voz alta. El señor Steven lo miró sorprendido y le apuntó para que se acercara

"Gracias por ofrecerte de voluntario Kaz. Acérquese usted representará a su grupo"

Kaz se levanta y se para frente al escritorio "¿de qué grupo habla?"

"Debido a que es el único estudiante sentado sólo ahora, lo dejaré ser con sus amigos"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron un Oliver frustrado y una Connie confundida

"¿Alguna queja?" levanta la ceja Stuart

"No/Si" todos miraron a Kaz y Connie, esta fue la primera en aclarar

"Nosotros no somos amigos" apuntando a ella y Kaz

"Estoy consciente de sus discusiones en los pasillos, pero casi siempre estan los tres juntos, incluso han habido momentos en los que ustedes dos han estado solos"

"Así es, pero Kaz y yo solo somos conocidos y esos momentos son excepciones"

"No me interesa. Este trabajo es grupal y Kaz no puede estar solo, así que lo harán juntos sin reclamar" Connie asiente y levanta las manos "nunca me opuse, yo solo aclaraba un punto"

"Entonces su tema será..."

"Yo si me opongo" Kaz dice parándose frente a sus amigos "Sé que ahora estoy solo, pero Jordan también lo está. Lo haré con ella"

"No Kaz, cualquier estudiante que no este aquí ahora no hará el trabajo. Su próximo examen valdrá por dos"

"Pero eso no es justo" se acerca a la mesa del profesor y habla más bajo para que sus amigos no lo escuchen "yo comprendo que quiera que Connie y yo trabajemos juntos para 'limar asperezas' pero ella esta con Oliver ahora y no puede cambiar eso, yo lo haré con Jordan no me importa trabajar de más, solo dejé que ellos trabajen por su parte y yo por la mía ¿si?"

El profesor lo escutriña con la mirada y finalmente asiente "bien, como quieras, pero no me vengas con excusas baratas de por qué no has acabado cuando tengas que entregar los ensayos" sube el volumen de su voz "si Jordan no puede venir mañana tiene plazo hasta el Viernes para traer su ensayo individual"

"Bien" Kaz se endereza

"Dígame un número y solo por esta vez tendrá el mismo tema que su amigo y conocida" escribe un papel con el tema

"13" luego de pensarlo un tiempo Kaz se decide "que sea el 13"

"Esta bien" escribe una letra en el papel y se lo pasa "Ten. Ahora tome asiento y piense en su proyecto" se dirige a sus amigos "ahora ustedes acérquense"

Kaz toma el papel y lo lee, para lanzar un suspiro "tenia que ser" se sienta y hace diseños en la letra, para después arrugar el papel, aventarlo dentro de su mochila y recostar su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Si iba a ocurrir todo otra vez sin importar el orden debía recordar todo lo importante.

"Bien nuestro tema es 'Anatomía' ¿dónde quieres trabajar?" Oliver miro a Connie al no obtener respuesta y la vio observando a su extraño amigo "¿Connie?"

Connie aparta la mirada y se dirige a Oliver "Lo lamento. En tu casa estaría bien, pero debo pasar a buscar un libro de Horacio" le sonríe tímida

"A mi también me preocupa, pero de seguro esta así porque le preocupa Jordan y no te preocupes, se le pasará cuando sepa como está"

"Quizás tengas razón. Se ve que se preocupan por el otro" Oliver se le queda mirando "¿Qué?"

"Nada, es que pensé que te pondrías tu traje de porrista" Oliver mira avergonzado

Connie mira su atuendo, se sonroja y luego mira confundida "¿por qué me sonrojo?" murmura

Oliver alcanza a ver su sonrojo y oír su murmullo y sonrie "aunque eso te queda bien, pero no tanto como tu traje"

Connie lo mira y niega con la cabeza "no me gusta mucho usar ese traje"

"Que pena, pero ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

Connie recuerda de dónde lo saco y siente como se acumula sangre en ciertos puntos de su rostro, pero se niega a mostrarlo y piensa en otra cosa "Lo saque de... Objetos perdidos?" y ¿por qué no dijo la verdad?

Oliver la miro extrañado ¿por qué no le creía? ¿Y por qué de repente sintió celos hacia su amigo? "Ya veo ¿nos vamos directo o te veo en mi casa?"

"Como ya te dije debo buscar un libro de Horacio, así que te veo en tu casa luego"

"Bien chicos recuerden que mañana podrán avanzar aquí en clases. Los veré mañana"

Al sonar la campana todos tomaron sus cosas. Al salir del salón Gus se les acercó. "Hola Gus. Adiós Gus. Chicos adelantense debo hablar con el director sobre mi castigo" y Kaz sale corriendo

"Supongo que eso era lo que le molestaba" Connie y Oliver caminan fuera de la escuela, pero Gus los detiene

"Chicos ¿no esperarán a mi musa?"

Connie abre los ojos como platos "Lo había olvidado. La llamaré para saber dónde está" Connie saca su teléfono y marca. Luego de unos intentos cuelga "No contesta"

"Quizás está ocupada" responde Oliver preguntandose el motivo para el castigo de su amigo

"Chicos ¿dónde está mi musa?" Gus comienza a asustarse

Connie le tranquiliza "Jordan tuvo un..." miro a Oliver en busca de ayuda, pero el solo empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca de una salida "pequeño encuentro con el piso y la llevamos, bueno Kaz lo hizo, pero el punto es que la enfermera se encargó de ella"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está? Debo verle" antes de que Connie puediera decir que no sabía sonó su teléfono contesto y luego de una breve charla miró a Gus

"Jordan está bien. Sólo fue un esguince menor en el tobillo, pero deberá descansar en el hospital esta noche para asegurarse de que no empeore"

"¡Debo ir a verla!" y Gus sale corriendo. Oliver se tranquiliza al ver que ya estan a salvo y comienzan a caminar otra vez hacia la salida. Caminaron lentamente por las calles hasta llegar a la intersección

"Bien. Iré a buscar el libro y le haré una visita rápida a Jordan. Luego voy a tu casa ¿o vienes conmigo a verla?"

"No, no soporto ir al hospital y no poder trabajar. Te veré en mi casa mandale a Jordan mis saludos y dile que la llamaré para saber como sigue" comienza a caminar "¡Oh! Ya que irás al hospital podrías decirle a Horacio por qué no iré hoy ¿por favor?" 'raro' pensó Oliver juraría que ya había dicho eso antes. Connie no lo notó "Claro. Te veo luego"

"Hasta luego" mira para todas partes y sonríe como un bobo "Skylar Storm"

Al llegar al hospital Connie preguntó por Jordan y fue a su habitación. Al entrar vio a Kaz sacando un libro de su mochila de pie al lado de la camilla de Jordan

"¿Ves? Tengo esto, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso. Tú sólo preocúpate de tu ensayo ¿si?" el tono de Kaz era el mismo que usaban cuando le intentaban explicar el trasfondo del mundo de las historietas, en resumen como a un niño pequeño

Connie se acerca y se para al otro lado de la camilla frente a Kaz "¿Por qué le hablas así?"

Antes de que Kaz respondiera Jordan se ríe y toma a Kaz del brazo "te ves lindo cuando hablas así" refriega su cabeza en su brazo y se queda dormida

Connie lo mira divertida "¿Medicada?" Kaz intenta zafarse de Jordan "Y demasiado para mi gusto" Connie lo ayuda y caminan hacia la puerta "Como diga doc. Ahora vamos, dejemosla descansar"

"Si, lo necesita. Estoy seguro que cuando este lucida deberé explicarle todo otra vez"

"Claro y usarás tu voz de pre-escolar para eso ¿no?"

"Si así entiende lo haré"

Connie pone una cara de herida falsa "¡Aw! Pensé que ese tono estaba reservado para mí. Creo que no soy tan especial" pone su mano en su corazón y hace un puchero "me rompiste el corazón Kaz"

Kaz la mira y sonríe antes de imitar su expresión de dolor "Solo quería que supieras como me sentí cuando acorralaste a ese chico. Pensé que era lo nuestro"

"Si es así, te prometo que sólo te haré daño a ti" su expresión triste se vuelve real

"Lo nuestro no es hacernos daño real" la mira 'serio' "pero si vuelves a romper mi ilusión yo te dañare falsamente"

Sonrie levemente "¿Eso es una amenaza?"

"Yo lo veo como una advertencia amistosa" entran al armario del conserje

"Amistosa ¿eh? Si es así ¿qué harías de amistoso? Aunque estoy segura de soportarlo perfectamente, sea lo que sea" Kaz se acerca al panel "Ya sabes lo nuestro" antes de poder hacer algo Skylar lo acorrala contra la muralla "¿hablas de esto?" Kaz la mira y por un momento olvida su decisión. Le toma la cintura y los voltea quedando Skylar contra la pared "Más bien de esto" Skylar del shock de la situación se queda quieta, y siente una voz en lo profundo de su mente que le dice lo familiar que es esto. Kaz se recupera y realiza el código en el panel tras Skylar y al abrirse la puerta de Mighty Med se acerca a su oído "¿estás segura de que puedes soportarlo?" luego de eso la miró a los ojos y se fue directo al mesón. Skylar tenía una confusión enorme en su cabeza, quería golpear a Kaz por darse la confianza de hacer algo como eso, pero esa vocilla seguía insistiendo en que era familiar y que no lo dejara acabar tan pronto. Al reaccionar fue directo a la oficina de Horacio tomó el libro y corrió a casa de Oliver, ignorando en su camino a todo aquel que quisiera hablarle.

Horacio se acercó al mesón luego de ser ignorado por su 'hija' "¿Qué le pasa a Skylar? salió corriendo como si un puente se quemara"

Kaz no apartó la vista del ordenador y continuó escribiendo "tiene que ir a hacer un informe con Oliver, por eso el no vendrá hoy" antes de que Horacio preguntara "Así es no haré el trabajo con Oliver es con Jordan, pero ella esta sedada en estos momentos por un esguinse en su tobillo izquierdo. Yo estaré acá escribiendo mis informes si no te molesta. Cualquier emergencia yo me encargo tu ve a ver tu especial de puentes no te preocupes" lo mira brevemente, le sonrie, se coloca los audífonos y vuelve a mirar la pantalla. Horacio procesa todo y luego sonríe haciendo click en un control de su bolsillo para encender su 'música' de puentes

Luego de un buen rato Kaz miraba la pantalla frente a él sin saber que hacer. Acababa de escribir nuevamente su ensayo sobre Connie y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó luego de hacerlo la primera vez. Cada vez que lo hacía sus pensamientos volvían a esa chica y solo ella. Después de 20 minutos así nego con la cabeza y abrió el archivo se saltó un par de hojas y comenzó a escribir. Si iba a hacer esto necesitaba sacar su imagen de su sistema y tener un recordatorio de su decisión. Con esta idea en mente comenzó a escribir una carta para si mismo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo guardó el archivo y giró la silla para encontarse frente al mesón a una Skylar enojada

"Estuve pensando en lo de esta tarde y llegué a una conclusión" Kaz sintió la advertencia en sus palabras y comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente "¿y cuál sería?" Skylar dejó su mochila sobre el mesón y lo miro fijo "Corre"

Kaz corrió por su vida pensando '¿cómo mi suerte causó que de todo lo ocurrido tuviera que repetirse esto? ¿no podía ser acaso la parte en que la abrazaba?... ¡¿de dónde demonios vino eso?!'

Entró en la primera puerta que encontró y se vio acorralado. Se giro quedando frente a una pantalla gigante y cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo que venía...y sintió un golpe en el brazo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio a Skylar frente a él de brazos cruzados "pero tú dijiste... Yo pensé... Esto es... ¿Qué?"

Skylar resopló y apartó su casquilla con un movimiento de cabeza "Esta tarde fuiste muy..." sonríe para irritarlo "sassy" luego aparta la mirada "pero con ese chico de la malteada" lo miro de reojo "quería aclarar eso antes de dañarte fatalmente" Kaz quien ahora estaba de pie frente a ella y no presionandose contra la pantalla tras el para salvar su vida, se tenso ligeramente "¿por qué lo hiciste?" Kaz trató de pensar en algo, pero al ver la mirada ligeramente esperanzada y curiosa se rindió y puso sus manos en los bolsillos "Skylar solo... Cuando escuché a ese chico decir 'solo no me hagas daño' yo solo tuve que... "

Skylar lo mira detenidamente y se acerca un poco "Tuviste que ¿qué?"

Kaz respiró profundo y bajó la cabeza mientras pateaba una piedrita imaginaria "no podía dejar que siguiera diciendo... Insinuando que tú eres una bully, porque no lo eres y jamás lo has sido y ese tipo solo... Skylar no quiero que pienses que eres alguien que no eres solo porque un idiota asustado lo diga. Tú eres grandiosa y se que no somos amigos, pero no dejaré que te traten así solo porque no te conocen..." siguió balbuceando cosas como que era ridículo y que él mismo decía estupideces cuando se asustaba por eso no debía hacerle caso hasta que sintió que era rodeado por unos delicados brazos que pensó que jamás sentiría otra vez. Lo primero que hizo fue responder, pero luego de unos segundos la soltó y la apartó por los hombros "en serio ¡¿qué?!" Skylar sonrió ante su reacción y bajo la mirada "Gracias Kaz por eso, lo necesitaba" lo mira tímida "¿amigos?" Kaz la mira un momento, sonríe con una emoción que ninguno de los dos pudo identificar y la atrajo a un abrazo "No tienes que dar las gracias y sería un honor ser tu amigo"

"¿Desde cuando eres tan sobrio?" oculta una sonrisa en su camisa

"Ni pienses que caeré en tu trampa"

Skylar apoya el mentón en su contra y sonrie 'inocente' a Kaz "No sé de qué hablas eso es una simpleza"

"No caere"

"Solo lo dices por soberbio"

"Tú eres la soberbia"

"Eso es una supercheria"

"De acuerdo, esa palabra no existe"

"Si lo hace"

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Eso estoy segura de que lo sabes"

"No es cierto, mientes"

"Yo no digo supercherias como esas ¿quieres pruebas?"

"Si, quiero pruebas"

Skylar libera un brazo y saca su teléfono. Luego de una rápida búsqueda encuentra la fotografía de su calendario de hace un par de semanas se la muestra y sonríe victoriosa "¿Ves?"

Kaz lo ve y frunce el entrecejo murmurando "maldito calendario" Skylar guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo "¡Yay! Lo dijiste" Kaz sonríe y mira travieso a Skylar "Ahora creo que deberé sustraer esa sonrisa burlona de tu cara" "¿Qué?" Kaz ataca con cosquillas a Skylar, pero se ven interrumpidos por Horacio

"Skylar ¿no deberías estar en casa de Oliver?"

"Terminaremos mañana, su madre me echó cuando era la hora de la cena"

"¿Y decidiste venir a abrazarte con Kaz mientras lo provocabas con palabras que no conoce?" se cruza de brazos

"No es que no las conozca. Son con s" Horacio levanta una ceja "y vine a casa y aproveché de castigar a Kaz"

"¿Abrazándolo?"

"Si, no nos gusta el contacto directo con el otro"

"Yo los veo bastante cómodos" hace un gesto a las manos de Kaz que todavía la sujetaban para hacerle cosquillas. Se separan rápido y se sonrojan, pero tratan de ocultarlo.

"Horacio sólo fueron cosquillas para que dejara de molestarme, nada más. Ahora mejor regresaré al mesón a avanzar en mi otro ensayo y aprovecho de buscar mi teléfono que se cayó en el camino"

Kaz sale corriendo y Skylar le sonríe a Horacio "No te enojes" con las manos le sube la comisura de los labios "te ves mejor sonriendo"

Horacio saca sus manos de la cara y la mira severo "¿qué fue todo eso? Hasta donde sabía Kaz y tú eran sólo conocidos y la mamá de Oliver nunca te echó antes"

"Kaz y yo ahora somos amigos. Y con Oliver discutimos un poco, la verdad no sé por qué los dos tenemos estas voces en la cabeza que nos dicen cosas sin sentido y sentimos que hay algo que deberíamos saber, pero Oliver en vez de tratar de averiguarlo quiere que lo ignoremos. Es tan frustrante a veces"

"¿Aún hablamos de Oliver?"

"¿Un poco?" Horacio levanta una ceja "¿Si? Solo es raro"

"Bien, pero si pasa algo me lo dirías ¿verdad?"

"Claro que si. Tu eres como un padre para mí y, técnicamente, para la escuela lo eres"

"Tú eres como mi hija ¿yo también merezco un abrazo?"

"El más grande, pero no le digas a nadie o también será el último" se abrazan "yo también debo trabajar en mi ensayo"

"Suerte con... " suena una alarma "mi programa de puentes regreso" saltó a la pantalla y apretó el control remoto. Skylar lo miró divertida y se tapó los oídos. Lo último que escuchó antes de salir fue a Horacio animar a 'Goldie'

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué sucede?

**El tiempo no es un ladrón, es solo un incomprendido.**

 **4567890'¿'0987654321234567890'**

De camino a su habitación Skylar se acercó al mesón donde Kaz estaba mirando la pantalla fijamente. Se acercó por la espalda y se agachó a la altura de Kaz "¿I'll be there? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu ensayo? Que tierno"

Kaz se sorprende tanto que cae de la silla, se levanta rápido y apaga la pantalla del computador "¡Santos cielos! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto Sky!" se recupera un poco y responde "No, eso es solo una carta que necesitaba escribir"

Skylar se rie a carcajadas "¿Y para quién? Si se puede saber"

"Nadie que necesites saber" Kaz vuelve a la computadora enciende la pantalla y cierra el documento "¿No lo vas a guardar?"

"Ya lo hice, solo la leía para recordarme algo importante"

"Por más interesada que este en averiguar de qué y quién se trata ya no soporto el ruido" se coloca su mochila al hombro "me voy a mi habitación a continuar con mi ensayo" le da un ligero golpe en la frente "deberías hacer lo mismo si quieres terminar a tiempo"

"Ya lo comencé, gracias" se levanta "me iré a ver como sigue Jordan"

"Mandale mis saludos"

"Claro"

"¡Kaz!" voltea a verla "Tengo este libro sobre anatomía si lo necesitas"

"Gracias, pero ya lo leí" llega a la puerta "Te veré mañana"

"Claro"

Esa noche Kaz trabajó hasta tarde con su ensayo, por lo que a la mañana siguiente su madre le permitió llegar más tarde, pero máximo a las 10, para que así descansara un poco. Cuando no sintió ruido en las plantas inferiores se levantó. Tomo a Sofie -quien dormía frente a la habitación de Kazy- y la llevó con la señora Steven. Entró a su cuarto, despertó a Kazy con un balde de agua fría, le dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa de noche y salió de la casa. Al llegar al hospital visitó a Jordan unos minutos y luego fue hasta Mighty Med para hablar con Horacio.

"¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?"

Kaz volteó y se encontró con Skylar y Horacio "Hola chicos. Vine a visitar a Jordan para ver como seguía y hablarle sobre lo que llevo del informe" Skylar junto con Horacio sonrien ante el gesto "y a hablar con Horacio"

"¿Conmigo?" pregunto un Horacio muy dudoso

"Si, es sobre algo... algo importante" los mira y se apresura a añadir "pero importante no del tipo 'hey chicos esto es importante' sino del tipo 'es importante, pero no sé cuánto necesariamente y quiero averiguarlo primero' ya saben del modo fandom en la vida real"

Skylar lo miro desconcertada para luego tomar su mochila y caminar a la salida "Jamás te entenderé Kaz. Te veo en la escuela"

Una vez que Skaylar abandonó el hospital, Horacio se acercó a Kaz, lo tomó del hombro -más fuerte de lo necesario- lo llevó a su oficina, cerró la puerta con seguro y volteó a ver a Kaz de forma amenazante "Ahora que ya lograste que Skylar, mi niña, se fuera puedes decir lo que quieras" Kaz abrió la boca, pero la cerró cuando Horacio levantó su mano "Pero dejame decirte que la respuesta es no"

Kaz agachó la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta derrotado, pero luego frenó en seco y volteó a ver a Horacio "¿Cómo que no? Aún no sabes lo que voy a decir"

"Claro que lo sé. Me pedirás mi permiso para llevarte a mi niña de mi lado en uno de tus locos planes y no permitiré que eso ocurra"

Kaz se cruzo de brazos indignado "No haré eso. ¿Qué te dio esa idea?"

"Skylar despertó esta mañana de una pesadilla y digo que tenía que ver contigo y un plan y 'situaciones demasiado agradables' ¿Qué crees que iba a pensar?"

"¿Ella dijo situaciones demasiado agradables conmigo?"

Horacio no notó la boba sonrisa en el rostro de Kaz ante su respuesta "Bueno no a mi, pero le oí murmurarlo"

"Eso es... " Kaz reaccionó y trató de poner su mejor cara de extrañado "raro" luego agitó las manos para deshechar la idea y se volvió a mostrar indignado "Sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver. Eran sus sueños no míos. Y yo no sé como funciona la mente de las chicas" Horacio asintió de acuerdo y Kaz movió las cejas sugerentes "¿Quizás un deseo inconsciente?" pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de muerte en la cara de Horacio "Ja ja ja, era solo una broma. Tranquilo solo bromeaba"

Horacio desbloqueó la puerta "No lo hagas" se fue. Kaz sonrió por lo bajo murmurando 'agradables, interesante' y luego corrió tras Horacio

"¡Horacio!" este lo volteó a ver y le indicó que bajara la voz "Claro, es un hospital. Siempre lo olvido" se sienta tras el mesón "de lo que quería hablarte era sobre viajes en el tiempo"

"¡Eso es genial! No tanto como los puentes, pero ¡genial! Los he estudiado por años" se acomoda con un codo sobre el mesón "Dispara todo lo que tengas"

"Primero ¿existe alguna forma en que alguien que no hizo el viaje en el tiempo pueda recordar lo que ocurrió en esta otra línea de tiempo que en realidad nadie conoce más que el viajero del tiempo?"

Horacio lo mira intentando descifrar lo que dijo "¿me preguntas que si alguien lo puede recordar?"

"En esencia, si"

"Eso es bastante difícil. En teoría todos viajariamos en el tiempo, por lo cual todos son capaces de recordarlo"

"Pero no lo hacen"

"No de forma consciente"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿Cómo te lo explico?" luego de pensar un poco se anima nuevamente "¿conoces el concepto de 'deja vù'?"

"Es es cuando... Tú... ¿Me lo podrías recordar?"

"Es esa sensación de que ya estuviste en una situación específica, pero en realidad es primera vez que la enfrentas"

"¿Algo así como las peleas de mis padres?"

"Si, pero a la vez no. Tú ves a tus padres pelear y puede ser tanta la 'familiaridad' con esto que crees haberlo visto antes. El deja vù es cuando tu vez a una persona en la calle que se le caen los pantalones por primera vez, pero tienes la sensación de que ya viste al sujeto en el mismo lugar, hora y momento hacer exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo es sólo una sensación"

"Bien tengo una idea"

"Bien. Según la filosofía estos 'eventos' son fallas de la memoria que siempre han estado allí. Sin embargo no lo son. En realidad son recuerdos inconscientes de otra línea temporal"

"O sea que ¿la 'sensación' no lo es en realidad, sino qué es un recuerdo?"

"¡Exacto!"

"Entonces ¿la definición de deja vu esta mal?"

"No, no lo está"

"Ah, espera ¿qué?"

"Esto ha ocurrido desde tiempos inmemorables y no así los viajes en el tiempo. Desde esta perspectiva esta correcta, pero al no poder precisar si ha ocurrido o no un retroceso en el tiempo no se puede discernir entre lo que es sólo una 'sensación' de lo que es un recuerdo inconsciente al igual que tus sueños"

"En pocas palabras no se si puedo confiar en mi cerebro"

"Si lo pones así, si"

"Entonces cambiaré mi pregunta ¿alguien puede recordar conscientemente otra línea temporal?"

"Quien realizo el viaje"

"No, si. Pero además de él...o ella"

"Dependiendo del tipo de viaje. Si es dentro de una máquina cualquier otro ser vivo que este dentro de esta o en contacto directo con el viajero si es que no es así"

"¡¿Realmente?! ¡¿Aunque técnicamente no sean conscietes de que viajaron a través del tiempo?!"

"Si está en contacto con quien realiza el viaje estará consciente"

"Pero si es un ¿cadáver o un robot inteligente apagado o un teléfono o un sonámbulo o alguien que está dormido?"

"El sonámbulo y el dormido tendrán recuerdos, pero no los considerarán como tal si no se les dice que realizaron un viaje. Ahora lo del teléfono, el robot y el cadáver eso es interesante, jamás lo había pensado. Porque si lo miramos así el tiempo retrocedió, pero ellos estan atrapados dentro de un vórtice atemporal que se genera en torno a quien realiza el viaje o su máquina. Viéndolo desde esta perspectiva el cadáver debería seguir siéndolo, sin embargo existiría el individuo que era en vida durante el momento del tiempo al que regresaste..."

"Comprendo, no lo sabes. Pero tengo más dudas por ejemplo ¿todos lo que pasó va a pasar o se puede evitar? Como el que alguien muera"

"Mira Kaz existen muchas dudas respecto a los viajes en el tiempo debido a que, en teoría, para el mundo es teórico -al menos para los normis- y, en la práctica, nadie se ha dedicado a estudiarlo y dejar un registro, pero respecto a la vida y la muerte debes comprender que existe un equilibrio que debe ser resguardado. Si alguien muere en una línea de tiempo y se evita en otra, en esta última alguna otra -cualquiera en cualquier lugar-persona tomará su lugar"

"Entonces no se puede evitar"

"Puedes evitar que cierta persona muera, pero no que alguien lo haga"

"¿Qué?..."

"Pongamoslo en un ejemplo. Imagina que estando en un banco entra un ladrón, este ladrón le dispara a una anciana y ella muere. Resulta que por esas casualidades de la vida tú andas con una máquina de tiempo y retrocedes hasta ese momento. Al ver al ladrón sacar el arma tú sacas a la anciana del camino, pero la bala rebota y le da a el perro del tipo de seguridad. ¿Comprendes ahora?"

"Si. En esta situación salve a la anciana, pero maté al perro. Evite una muerte, pero no a la muerte"

"Eso es... Pero ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas?"

"Nada sólo... releí algunas historietas y... surgieron estas dudas" Kaz ve la hora y nota la tranquilidad del lugar "¿no ha habido ningún problema esta mañana?"

"No pude abrir el frasco de mantequilla de maní, pero aparte de eso. No, nada"

Kaz inclinó la cabeza "¿Nada más? ¿Estas seguro?"

Horacio asintió y lo miró sospechoso "¿Por qué? ¿Debería haber ocurrido algo que no sepa?"

Kaz asintió ligeramente "La última vez hubo una redada en la guarida de Megahertz, pero…" abre mucho los ojos

"¿Pero qué Kaz?"

"Nada, es solo que tu deberías ir con un equipo a hacer lo que dije antes de que sea tarde y yo debería ir a la escuela" Kaz toma sus cosas, retrocede a la puerta y busca una excusa "Ya sabes la alarma que vi en la computadora cuando llegué parecía urgente"

Horacio saltá alarmado y comienza a preparar un operativo urgente "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Kaz? Ahora podría ser tarde, pensé que habías mejorado un poco desde que llegaste, pero al parecer aún no comprendes la gravedad de ciertas cosas" Comienza a llegar la gente y Horacio niega con la cabeza algo decepcionado "¿En la guarida de Megahertz dijiste?"

Kaz se muerde la lengua para no responder nada inapropiado y asiente antes de irse.

Al llegar a la escuela Kaz se encontró con sus amigos y los saludó. Oliver se le acercó algo preocupado "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Skylar dijo que estabas detrás de ella"

Kaz lo mira extrañado "Eso no es cierto, no estoy detrás de ella y es Connie en la escuela"

Connie asiente a Oliver antes de dirigirse a Kaz, quien se apoya en los casilleros antes de que ella pueda hacerlo "¿Me dices mentirosa?", al ver la acción y sonrisa de Kaz sonríe y la vocecilla -ahora muy similar a la voz de Kaz- le dice 'esto es lo nuestro, acorralarnos, hacer que el otro llegue a tope'

Lo mira confusa "¿Qué dijiste?"

Kaz solo la mira "No te decía mentirosa, pero tal vez estes más loca de lo que pensé"

Connie lo presiona más "Cállate, y solo responde a mi pregunta"

Oliver se le acerca cuidadosamente "Connie tranquila, Kaz aún no te ha dicho nada"

Connie mira de Kaz a Oliver y de regreso "Claro que sí, dile Kaz. Tú mismo lo dijiste hacer que el otro llegue a tope, son tus palabras"

Kaz pasa de confundido a sorprendido a nervioso y le sujeta de los hombros "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Connie y Oliver le miran aún más confundidos. Connie lo deja de presionar y ahora lo usa de apoyo "Tú lo dijiste. Ves Oliver"

Oliver niega con la cabeza "¿Cuándo?"

"¿Cómo que cuando? Hace unos momentos"

Kaz ignora a Oliver y obliga a Connie a que lo mire a los ojos "Connie yo no lo dije hoy" luego murmura para sí "Al menos no este hoy"

Connie alcanza a escuchar la pequeña aclaración "¿De qué hablas Kaz?"

"Connie necesito que me digas cómo lo sabes, es importante"

"¿Es sobre lo que tenías que hablar con Horacio?"

"Si, y realmente necesito hacer las cosas bien en esta ocasión… no quiero que suceda lo mismo de la última vez"

"Entonces también los tienes"

"No precisamente como tú, pero así es"

"¿Sabes qué es? Porque ya me está colocando de los nervios"

Ante esa pregunta Kaz desvía la mirada y nota el pasillo vacío "¿Escuchaste la campana?"

"No me cambies el… espera ¿qué?" mira a su alrededor y solo ve a Oliver con una cara culpable y al profesor Steven.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacen en los pasillos a esta hora?"

Kaz entrecierra los ojos "Nada Stuart"

El profesor se masajea la frente con sus dedos antes de hablar "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy el señor Steven, Kaz?"

Kaz asiente feliz "Cada vez y estaré seguro"

"Deja de decir tonterías y acompañenme a la oficina del director"

Oliver va a preguntar cuando el profesor lo interrumpe "Tú no Oliver, solo Connie y Kaz… y haganme el favor de separarse"

Connie se separa de Kaz empujandolo lejos de ella, y Kaz se golpea con los casilleros, se para recto para que nadie diga nada y toma la mochila de Connie y la suya, antes de caminar hacia su amigo. "Ten Oliver, ¿puedes llevar las mochilas al salón?"

Oliver, luego de unos momentos, enfoca a sus amigos algo molesto y toma las mochilas "Claro, no se metan en más problemas chicos"

Connie se cruza de brazos y sigue al profesor junto a Kaz "¿Qué le pasa a Oliver? No lo había visto ser tan frío antes"

Kaz resopla "Contigo jamás, ni pensarlo, sería como insultar a Skylar Storm"

Connie le golpea el costado cuando el profesor no los está viendo y luego sonrie "No tendría motivos para hacerlo, ella es grandiosa"

"No lo sé, tengo algunas dudas, no digo que sea una sopenca, pero tampoco supercool"

"Solo lo dices supercherías"

"Hablando de eso ¿Realmente le sacaste una foto? ¿Por qué?"

Connie cierra los labios y antes de entrar a la dirección le sonríe traviesa "Simple, solo sería sensacional ser subrepticiamente sorpresiva"

Kaz rodo los ojos y se tomo asiento a un lado de Connie "Sumamente sincera"

"¡Ejem! ¿Qué sucedió esta vez, profesor Steven?"

"Los encontré discutiendo en el pasillo durante el horario de clases"

"Ya veo, puede retirarse"

"Claro… por cierto señorita Valentine, me alegra escuchar a una alumna con un léxico más elaborado. Debería enseñarle a su amigo"

Connie sonrie y Kaz se cubre el rostro "No le des más ideas de las que ya tiene, Stuart"

"Gracias señor, y no se preocupe puedo enseñarle una palabra nueva cada día"

Kaz ya no resistió más "Maldito calendario"

Connie aplaudió feliz "¡Yey! Funcionó"

El profesor abandonó el cuarto intrigado por esa extraña actitud y el director los observó detenidamente. Durante unos minutos la sala estuvo en calma y luego el director suspiró y se recargó en su asiento.

"Bien chicos se que sus discuciones son recurrentes y me parece sorprendente que esta sea la primera vez que vienen a mi estudio por su causa, así que si me dicen que sucedió y por qué no estaban en clases, podría considerar ser benevolente al respecto"

Connie bajo la cabeza "Lo lamento director, la verdad es que fue algo confuso. Creí oirle decir algo a Kaz que no dijo y no notamos que el receso ya había acabado"

Kaz se sienta más derecho "Lo que dice Connie no es totalmente cierto"

Connie se cruzó de brazos "Me dices mentirosa y esta vez no lo puedes negar"

"Luego hablamos de eso Sky" Kaz fijó su mirada en el director "lo que sucedió es que hubo una confusión, yo llegué y le entendí algo a Oliver que no era y accidentalmente insulté a Connie en el camino. Pero luego ella recordó algo que me escuchó decir y comencé a preguntarle como era que lo sabía, ya sabe con la situación de mi hermano Kazy es bastante delicado los comentarios que lleguen a mi casa y es por eso que ignoré a Oliver y no dejé que Connie se fuera hasta que me respondiera"

"Entonces ¿usted impidió que fuera a clases?"

"Si, pero no quería hacerlo, solo no noté la campana yo tampoco"

El director volteó a Connie "¿Es cierto lo que dice?"

Connie no sabía que responder "En escencia, si…"

"Correcto, entonces por esta vez los dejaré ir con una advertencia, pero mañana lo veré en el castigo, Kaz. Ahora retirence a sus clases"

Los chicos salieron y Connie colocó sus manos en su cintura "¿Qué fue eso?"

Kaz se encogió de hombros "¿Qué fue qué?"

"No te hagas el tonto, ¿por qué me llamaste 'Sky' frente al director? ¿y por qué me dijiste así de todas formas?"

Kaz estaba a punto de responder y luego cerró la boca "Solo se me salió, olvidalo y vamos a clases"

"No, también quiero saber ¿qué es eso de la 'situción de tu hermano'?"

"Nada que te importe, vamos a clases"

Connie piso fuerte y apuntó a Kaz mientras se le acercó enojada "Claro que me importa, eres mi amigo"

Kaz queriendo evitar el tema solo corrió su mano cerca de su rostro "Si es por eso ya no lo somos" y comenzó a caminar al salón

Connie fue tras él "No te escaparás tan fácil"

"No me escapo, solo me retiro estratégicamente"

"Te retiras de mi"

"No es tan importante, conocida"

"No me vengas con esa actitud. Somos amigos, ahora detente"

"Pues ya no lo somos, así que no me detengo"

"No puedes hacer eso, somos amigos otra vez"

Kaz se detiene frente a la puerta y voltea "¿Por qué yo no puedo pero tú si? Somos conocidos"

Connie se detuvo frente a él "Porque así no es como funciona"

Kaz levanta las manos "Noticias de última hora Sky, desde el último hoy es así como funciona"

"¿Qué ocultas Kaz?"

"¡Nada! Solo vete con Oliver y no dejemos que esto se repita"

"¿Qué no se debe repetir, amigo?"

Kaz lo piensa un momento y luego cierra los ojos para respirar "Nada, conocida"

Se escucha el sonido de un golpe en el cristal tras Connie "¿Chicos?"

Ambos voltean y se encuentran con Gus y un sonriente Oliver. Gus se rasca la cabeza "¿Podrían salir de la puerta? Queremos salir a receso"

Ambos miran la puerta y luego su muy próxima cercanía '¿Por qué sigue sucediendo?'/'¿Por qué creó que ya sucedió?'

Kaz se corre y cuando Oliver le pasa su mochila se la coloca y se dirige al comedor "No se ni para que me molesto en intentar llegar a esta clase, ya ni siquiera sé cual es de todas formas"

A la hora de comer la mesa estuvo algo tensa, mientras Connie seguía fulminando con la mirada a Kaz.

Kaz intentó ignorarla, pero cuando la vió dejar de comer para atormentarlo le recordó a su hermano y no lo soportó "Ya deja de verme así y come de una vez"

Connie no cambió su posición "¿Por qué te importa?"

Kaz no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo y decir "Golpe bajo ¿Usando mis palabras? ¿en serio?"

Ante esas palabras Connie gruñó "Ya deja de hacer eso"

Kaz se confunde "¿Hacer qué?"

Connie golpea la mesa "Repetir todo lo que dices y actuar como si no"

Kaz se acerca ligeramente sobre su bandeja "Realmente Sky, dime cómo sabes eso, come tu almuerzo y dejaré de hacerlo"

Connie se para "Sigues diciéndome así y te heré sufrir, además no somos amigos no debo hacerte caso"

Kaz también se coloca de pie "Ahora somos amigos. Come"

"No. Conocidos"

"¿Quién te entiende? hace un rato querías que fueramos amigos"

"Y tú que fueramos conocidos"

"Solo come. No te puedo explicar algo que no entiendo"

Connie toma su bandeja y se va "Pues cuando lo entiendas me hablas. Pero que no se te olvide algo: voy a averiguar qué ocurre contigo"

Kaz tiró su bandeja lejos de él y se sienta nuevamente. Gus sonríe "¿Quieres palomitas?"

"No Gus. ¿No deberías estar en silencio?"

Gus negó con la cabeza "No, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"¿La apuesta con tu compañero de Inglés?"

"No sé cómo sabes de eso, pero estoy a punto de ganar"

"¿Qué debes hacer esta vez?"

"No molestar a mi musa por el resto de su tiempo con el yeso"

Oliver frunció el ceño "No sabía que debía usar yeso"

Kaz suspiró y se levantó "No debe hacerlo, es solo reposo hasta mañana y luego una venda en su tobillo"

Gus se levantó alegre "¡Si, ya acabó esta tortura!... aunque aún no sé cómo sabías de la apuesta"

Kaz sacudió las manos y puso una sonrisa falsa "Magia" luego se fue.

Gus tomó el brazo de Oliver "¿Me acompañarás a ver a mi musa esta tarde?"

Oliver asintió "Claro, debo hablar con ella ¿crees que Connie y Kaz se arreglen?"

Gus tomó su mochila "Las peleas de novios son así, yo las tengo todo el tiempo con mi musa. La única diferencia es que esos dos están a punto de estallar"

Oliver miró en dirección de sus amigos y murmuró "Con que peleas de novios eh"

 **4567890'¿'09876543234567890'¿'098765432**

 **Hasta la próxima-**


	10. Chapter 10: Los indicios de un quiebre

**Acabo de leer el primer review de esta historia, así que aquí está el próximo capítulo...**

 **4567890'098765432134567890'¿**

Durante la clase de Inglés Kaz se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros escribir el ensayo, una vez acabado el suyo. Oliver estaba extrañamente sonriente 'Tal vez escribe sobre Connie'. Gus con cara de enamorado 'Jordan, definitivamente'. Connie escribía presionando las teclas tan fuertes que lo más probable es que fuera a romper el teclado si seguía así y ocasionalmente sus miradas se cruzaban diciendo más de lo que creían y comenzó a ser más cautelosa 'Prefiero no pensar en qué es lo que hace'. Suspiró y comenzó a revisar su teléfono 'Averigüemos qué sucede con un teléfono que viaja en el tiempo'.

Stuart estaba sentado viendo a sus alumnos escribir con mucho sentimiento y comenzó a hablar para sí mismo "Esto está saliendo mucho mejor que si les hubiera obligado a escribir sobre alguien" Vió a cada alumno y la expresión en sus rostros. Sin embargo encontró peculiar la reacción y expresión de dos ciertas personas "¿Qué sucede con ellos? Se ven como si hubieran peleado, pero no es solo eso. Me preocupan estos chicos, tal vez deba hablarles al respecto… Comprendo que Kaz tiene el ejemplo de sus padres y es por eso que pelea tanto con ella, pero también están sus otros hermanos. Si no recuerdo mal su hermano mayor salió de la cárcel y llegó con algo de depresión, tal vez sería mejor si hablo con él también…" Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un objeto golpear el piso. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un teléfono al lado de su pie. Lo tomó y notó que estaba encendido, pero antes de ver su contenido se lo arrebataron.

"Lo lamento Stuart"

"Kaz ¿por qué arrojaste tú teléfono?"

Kaz lo apretó en su mano antes de responder "Nada, solo un mensaje de Kazy que no creí tener aún"

"¿Y se podría saber de qué se trata que reaccionó así?"

Kaz guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón rápidamente "Mientras pueda evitarlo, nadie verá ese mensaje, jamás"

Stuart se sorprendió de la respuesta. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con ellos "Que no se repita. Y esta tarde quiero hablar con usted y su amiga Connie en mi casa a las 8. Sin peros"

Kaz asintió y volteó para volver a su asiento. Se encontró con todos los ojos sobre él "¡Wow chicos ¿quieren un autógrafo?!" la mayoría continuó con su trabajo y Kaz ignoró al resto.

A la salida Kaz fue Mighty Med a trabajar y se encontró con la sala más vacía que la última vez. Se colocó la bata y guardó sus cosas. Cuando se agachó para tomar el portapapeles alguien se lo arrebató.

"Sky, ¿qué estas…?" Kaz levantó la vista "¿Horacio? ¿por qué esa cara?"

Horacio dejó el portapapeles en el mesón y llevó a Kaz hasta su oficina. Kaz miró extrañado "¿otra vez? ¿qué se supone que hice esta vez?"

"Eso me gustaría saber"

"Realmente no he hecho nada y si lo hice ya no está hecho, pero estoy seguro de no haberlo hecho en ninguna ocasión lo que crees que sí hice"

Horacio parpadeó unos instantes procesando la declaración del chico y luego se puso serio nuevamente "Kaz esta mañana llegamos con tiempo de sobra a la redada y se salvaron muchas vidas, de hecho hemos llevado a Megahertz y al Aniquilador a Mighty Max"

"No sabía que el Aniquilador también estaba en esa redada"

"Lo estaba, al parecer estaba intentando unir fuerzas con Megahertz para hacer un nuevo ataque contra el hospital"

Kaz piensa en eso y sonríe alegremente "¿Ambos están en mighty Max?"

"Si"

"¿Sin posibilidades de salir?"

"Bajo seguridad máxima"

Kaz saltó y comenzó a hacer un baile feliz "¡SI ESTO ES GRANDIOSO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA RESULTADO! ¡WOW!"

Skylar entra a la oficina tapándose los oídos y se acerca a Horacio "¿Qué le sucede ahora?"

Horacio, pensativo, se encoge de hombros. Skylar se acerca y golpea a Kaz en el estómago. Kaz deja de saltar y se sujeta el sector dolorido, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"Estas más raro de lo normal Kaz ¿qué sucedió ahora?"

Kaz pone las manos sobre los hombros de Skylar y la mirada lleno de felicidad "Megahetrz y el Aniquilador están en Mighty Max, sin poder salir"

Skylar asiente "Comprendo, pero no es para que te emociones tanto. No es como si hubieran hecho algo en estos días"

Kaz solo sonrio más "¡EXACTO! No han hecho nada aún y no podrán hacerlo el Sábado… u otro día"

Skylar miró a Horacio en busca de ayuda y el solo decía Interesante mientras se acercó a su escritorio. Skylar volteó a ver a Kaz haciendo un baile bastante familiar y le dio una cachetada con toda su fuerza.

Kaz finalmente dejó de hacer el ridículo feliz y ahora solo se sostenía la mejilla "¡¿Por qué rayos fue eso?!"

Skylar puso una sonrisa "Para que te calmaras y porque me lo debías"

Kaz se puso a murmurar "Como si la primera vez que se vengó no fuera suficiente… el dios de los comics realmente debe odiarme"

Skylar solo lo mirada molesta "¿Terminaste?"

"Si, mandona"

"Mucho, ahora me vas a decir lo que te ocurre"

Kaz se cruzó de brazos "No. Deberías estar con Oliver"

"Si. Está en casa Jordan y su madre aún me quiere lejos"

"No. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Si. Vine a ver qué sucedía que no me dejaban concentrarme con tanta bulla"

"No. Tu cuarto es a prueba de ruidos"

"Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Me vas a decir por qué viniste?"

Skylar le tira un frasco y se lo arroja a Kaz "Oliver te manda eso. Se calló de tu mochila. Y mañana me vas a decir lo que ocurre te guste o no"

Skylar se va. Kaz mira el frasco semiabierto "¡Fuck!"

Horacio detiene a Kaz antes de que pueda irse "Espera, aún no hemos acabado"

Kaz mira entre el frasco y la puerta "Leslie y anti-Sky están encerrados. Wi. Buen trabajo ahora iré a felicitar al resto…"

"Eso no es de lo que quería hablar"

Kaz se voltea a verlo y presiona el frasco con todas sus fuerzas "¡¿Qué más quieres?!... Perdón, solo debo ir a algún lado antes de que sea tarde"

Horacio observa el pánico en el rostro del chico y asiente "Será breve. Necesito que me digas ¿cómo supiste lo de la redada?"

"Y te dije lo vi en la computadora"

"No Kaz, al llegar nadie nos esperaba, de echo estaban pensando en la posibilidad de llamarnos. Y antes de que inventes otra cosa revisé las cámaras de seguridad. No viste ninguna computadora al llegar esta mañana, fuiste directo a buscarme a la sala de simulación. Así que te preguntaré otra vez ¿Cómo supiste lo de la redada?"

Kaz lo miro un momento y luego apartó la mirada "Tú tampoco fuiste honesto"

Horacio se enojó ligeramente "No me has respondido, además no sé de lo que estás hablando"

Kaz no se movió de su lugar "De los deja vù. Esta mañana descubrí que… que los deja vù pueden ser voces en tu cabeza"

Frunciendo el ceño, Horacio intentó ver la cara de Kaz "Jamás dije que no fuera así. Además preguntaste por…"

"Yo sé lo que pregunte, pero dijiste que si dormías solo serían sensaciones"

"Bueno Kaz eso es un deja vù, lo otro es mejor llamado esquisofrenia, pero esas personas están locas"

Kaz lo miró de inmediato molesto "No le puedes decir loca, solo no sabe lo que pasó y tu me dijiste que no lo haría, no la culpes por ello"

"No culpo a nadie de su estado mental, nadie es responsable de eso"

"Si, existen responsables cuando son generados por traumas o descuidos. Ahora esto es mi culpa y no dejaré que la trates así"

"Kaz no sé lo que te sucede, pero las personas que escuchan voces que no están ahí, están locos y son potencialmente peligrosos…"

"No, ella no es así. Sólo nadie se ha dedicado a conocerla y la juzgan por...por… por ponerme en mi lugar. Está sola desde que la conozco o lo estaba, no puedes pensar así de ella, porque eso significa que sería más difícil dejarla en paz. No comprendes que debo hacerlo para que no se repita"

"Que no se repita ¿qué?, Kaz"

Kaz se acercó a la puerta "Solo que no se repita. No la trates así ¿bien? No se lo merece y aunque lo hiciera no te dejaría"

"No sé de quién hablas, pero si esta escuchando voces está loca Kaz y debes admitirlo. No puedes hacer nada para deterlo"

"¡CLARO QUE PUEDO PORQUE SI NO FUERA ASÍ YO MISMO SERÍA PARTE DEL EQUILIBRIO NATURAL. NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LE OCURRA NADA MALO!"

Horacio retrocedió "Kaz cálmate, solo estoy tratando... "

Kaz se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y abrió la puerta "Solo no le digas loca, estoy tratando de que esto acabe bien y si no es así será muy tarde para arrepentirse. No quiero que les ocurra nada a ustedes ni a nadie otra vez. No puedo perdonarmelo. Los necesito. La necesito...Lo lamento Horacio, pero hoy no podré quedarme. Dile a Skylar que el profesor Steven quiere verla en su casa a las 8. Más tarde le envio la dirección"

Con eso Kaz se fue por el pasillo tomó sus cosas y se fue del hospital.

Horacio se quedó viendo el lugar donde estaba el chico y se acercó con cuidado "De seguro volverá y me dirá que era una broma"

Luego de unos minutos de esperar. Se sintió confuso, aún más "Vine por respuestas y me voy con más dudas. Mejor iré a ver a Skylar, no se veía muy bien hace un rato"

Skylar estaba lanzando dardos en la imagen de Kaz que le regaló en su fiesta de bienvenida "Estúpido Kaz, ¿para qué necesito su foto? Tengo que verlo todos los días y el me da su foto. Además algo le pasa y se niega a decirme ¿cómo es que nadie más lo nota? Jordan y Gus lo comprendo, pero ¿Oliver?. ¡Es su mejor amigo!. Aunque al parecer para Kaz un amigo no le es importante ¿Cómo se atreve a deshacer la amistad cuándo se le de la gana? ¡Claro que yo soy la tonta creyéndole! Toma Skylar te regalo esto porque me recuerda a ti. Oh Gracias Kaz, no pensé que pensaras en mi. ¿Cómo crees Sky? Solo que es más divertido molestarte… En ese momento debí haberle arrojado el estúpido calendario por la cabeza, no mejor debí fingir escuchar pick-a-boo y patearsela por no pensar antes de hablar…" toma el calendario lo rasga por la mitad y lo arroja al piso. Pero antes de poder pisarlo escucha que alguien toca a la puerta. Se detiene y va a abrirla molesta "¡¿Qué?!"

Horacio retrocede unos pasos "Solo venia a ver como te encontrabas"

"Bien, solo necesito un encendedor para estar mejor"

Horacio se acercó y le pasó uno "¡¿No me digas que fumas?! ¡Eso sería horrible y castigable!"

Skylar tomó el encendedor y entró a su cuarto "No fumo Horacio y si no te gusta que lo haga no deberías ofrecerme el encendedor y luego preguntar"

Horacio entra y cierra tras de si la puerta "Me alegra oír eso y tomo nota. Ahora debo ser breve, porque debo encargarme del hospital"

Skylar se pasea por el cuarto con el canasto de basura sacando todo lo que le recuerde a Kaz "¿Acaso el 'doctor Kaz' no te puede cubrir?"

Horacio se sentó en la cama y comenzó a rebotar hasta que escuchó la pregunta "No. Se fue hace una media hora. Tuvo una especie de descontrol y dijo que debía hacer algo urgente"

Skylar se detuvo y volteo a verlo "¿Descontrol?"

Horacio asintió "Si. Estaba muy nervioso y también inestable"

Skylar dejó el basurero en el piso "Eso no es novedad"

"Lo es si me gritó por decir que los esquizofrenicos están locos y por no decirle la diferencia entre esquizofrenia y deja vù"

Skylar se le quedo mirando y luego se sentó a su lado en su cama "Bien Horacio para entender mejor esto necesito saber toda la conversación"

"Te lo puedo decir, pero yo estuve ahí y mírame ahora"

Skylar se encoge de hombros "Yo estuve el resto del día. Tal vez pueda ayudar en algo"

Horacio le contó toda la conversación y al acabar, Skylar no podía estar más perdida "¡¿Te gritó por decirle loco a un loco?!"

Horacio estaba sobre la cama inmerso en la conversación "Bueno no fue exactamente eso. Me gritó que no debía decirle loca por escuchar voces"

"Espera ¿loca? ¿Acaso insultaste a alguien específico?"

"No, de hecho llegué a pensar que tal vez alguien en su familia tiene esquizofrenia"

"No lo creo, la única 'situación familiar' que le he oído mencionar es sobre su hermano"

"Tal vez te quedaría más claro si vieras la grabación de la discusión, fue tanto el shock que quizás, existe la posibilidad, de que haya omitido algo importante"

Skylar asintió "Será mejor traeré mi computadora y me conectas a las cámaras" Al levantarse volcó el bote de basura sin intención, pero estaba tan intrigada con este misterio que lo dejó más tarde lo arreglaría 'Kaz está resultando más difícil que Brain matter… y más aburrido sin su ayuda, tal vez podría convencerlo a ayudarme sin que se dé cuenta' Tomó su computadora y Horacio la conectó a las cámaras.

Antes de tomar asiento Skylar estaba tan ansiosa por saber alguna pista, que comenzó a jugar con el encendedor mientras Horacio buscaba la grabación.

"¡Lo encontré!"

Skylar dejó el encendedor a un lado y corrió a sentarse. Le quitó la computadora y puso Play. Al acabar el video Horacio sonrió "Ves que está loco…" se detuvo de repente y comenzó a olisquear "¿No huele como a quemado?"

Skylar reaccionó y siguió el aroma hasta la basura volcada "¡Mis cosas!" Corrió a salvar sus cosas tan apresurada que se quemó las manos con el calor. Rápido tomó un cojín y lo aplastó reiteradamente sobre las llamas hasta extinguirlas y comenzó a revisar el estado se sus cosas. Horacio se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Skylar asintió lento mientras miraba el piso a su alrededor. Horacio tomó la parte superior de la pila y las llevó al escritorio "¿Qué buscas Skylar?"

"Un calendario que arrojé al suelo antes de que llegaras"

Horacio continuó transportando las cosas "No lo he visto ¿cómo era?"

Skylar habló desde debajo de la cama "Es un calendario con un lazo rosa con lunares negros"

Horacio dejó el último montón en el escritorio y tomó un manojo de papeles del montón "No creo que sirva de mucho, está bastante quemado en las orillas y ligeramente derretido. Al parecer la tinta es bastante inflamable"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Skylar corrió hacia el escritorio y tomó los restos del calendario de las manos de Horacio "No puede ser, mi calendario está…"

Horacio le puso una mano en la espalda "No te preocupes, te compraré uno nuevo. De todas formas este parece muy usado y lo tienes todo rayado. No sé cómo puedes conservarlo aún, siquiera es tan…"

"Es perfecto. No necesito otro" Skylar abrazó el calendario a su pecho y agachó la cabeza tratando de aguantar el llanto "¿Cómo fui tan tonta de pensar que no importaba? Si no me hubieras interrumpido hubiera cometido un gran error"

Horacio no comprendía el afán con ese calendario, pero si algo ha aprendido en este tiempo es que no debe llevarle la contraria en momentos como este "Tranquila pequeña. No todo está perdido. Gracias a que apagaste a tiempo el fuego y que el calendario estaba al fondo, aún podemos arreglarlo"

Skylar lo miró de reojo "¿Y cómo sabré cómo arreglarlo?"

Horacio le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Porque lo intentas y eso es suficiente para descubrirlo"

Skylar se limpió el rostro, dejó con cuidado el calendario en la mesita de noche y abrazó a Horacio "Gracias"

Horacio le devolvió el abrazo "No es nada… aunque no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que ya no hablamos del calendario"

Skylar dió una pequeña risita "Y yo no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que tengo suerte de tenerte"

"Porque eso no es solo una sensación" le dio un ligero apretón "Yo sé lo que sientes, eres mejor que una pata de conejo"


	11. Chapter 11: Todo ¿bien?

Luego de un rato Horacio se fue a atender el hospital y Skylar se quedó en su cuarto. Intentó rescatar lo que más pudo de sus cosas e intentó llamar a Kaz, pero este solo le mandó un mensaje con la dirección del profesor y pidiéndole que en cuanto regresara al hospital le mandara un mensaje para saber que estaba bien. Luego decidió llamar a Oliver para preguntar por el trabajo y para hablar con él, solo recibió un mensaje diciendo que el ensayo grupal estaba listo. Jordan no contestó de ninguna forma.

"Esta bien, ahora me siento ignorada. Si Gus no contesta mañana se van a arrepentir"

Marcó y luego de unos momentos le contestaron

"¡Al fin!"

"Hola. No sé quien eres así que te llamo luego"

Skylar miró su teléfono enojada "¡Los mato!"

Tomó su computadora y mochila y fue a trabajar al mesón. Horacio pasaba a ratos por ahí para ver cómo estaba y, un par de horas después, se le acercó.

"Skylar ya es hora de que vayas con tu profesor"

Skylar levantó la vista y miró la hora en el reloj que Horacio le mostraba. Cerró la computadora y saltó al otro lado del mesón.

"Te veo luego Horacio"

"¿Por qué tan apurada?"

"¡Tal vez pueda extraerle información a ese idiota de una vez por todas!"

Skylar llegó corriendo a su destino un par de minutos después y notó que la casa de enfrente estaba muy ruidosa "¿Cómo pueden vivir así?"

Tocó la puerta de su profesor y fue recibida por -al parecer- su esposa

"Tú debes ser Connie. Adelante"

"¿El señor Steven le dijo mi nombre?"

"No, pero hace unos minutos Kaz vino y Stuart le preguntó por ti. Ese chico ha mejorado en sus gustos"

Connie se sonrojó ante el comentario "Solo somos am...conocidos"

La señora Steven asintió y puso los ojos "Claro. Ahí está Stuart" se volteo y habló antes de salir del cuarto "Y yo soy la ciega"

Connie prefirió ignorar el comentario y se acercó al sofá de la esquina donde descansaba su profesor "¿Señor Steven? Soy Connie Valentine"

El señor la miró y sonrió "Pensé que Kaz no te diría nada. Toma asiento"

Connie se sentó frente a él, al otro lado del cuarto "¿De qué necesitaba hablar?"

Stuart se rió por lo bajo "Vaya que son directos. Quería preguntar cómo van las cosas con tus amigos"

"Bien. Trabajé con Oliver en los ensayos y logramos funcionar, creo. Jordan estaba más amable con los sedantes el otro día y Gus sigue siendo Gus. Los demás no son tan importantes"

"Veo que no mencionaste a Kaz"

Connie se cruzó de brazos "Al parecer él no sabe si quiere serlo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Pues porque esta mañana dijo que eramos conocidos y yo le dije que eramos amigos y luego en el almuerzo el dijo que eramos amigos y sólo para que sintiera que se sentía le dije que no… No comprendo por qué hace eso, no es como si no importara, pero no puede deshacer nuestra amistad así como así e intentar recuperarla"

"Es interesante"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que Kaz me dijo que normalmente eres tú la que decide cuando son amigos y cuando no"

Connie se coloca de pie "Yo no lo decido, lo sugiero y el verá si está de acuerdo o no"

"¿Alguna vez se ha negado?"

"Hasta el día de hoy, no que yo recuerde"

"¿Y por qué cree que cambió hoy?"

Connie gruñó molesta "¡No lo sé eso es lo que intento averiguar, pero el idiota ni siquiera me contesta el teléfono! Bueno al menos se dignó a mandarme un mensaje, aunque solo para darme órdenes, aunque no fuera su intención...¡UFF! ¡Ese chico es como si hubiera tomado una dosis extra de locura esta mañana!" Connie notó que hablaba con su profesor y tosió torpemente para disimular "Quiero decir que…"

Stuart se colocó de pie y se acercó a la chica incómoda "bien creo que no podré hacer mucho para ayudarlos como pensé, hubiera sido mejor hacerlos hacer un ensayo sobre el otro, pero ya que. Lo único que puedo decirle señorita Valentine es que Kaz no es un mal chico, solo tiene muchos problemas en casa tratando de sobrellevar el hecho de que su hermano salió de prisión, pero no del cuarto"

"Sé que tiene una situación difícil en casa, hasta el rector dejó pasar nuestra pelea por eso, pero no me quiere decir que le sucede y si no lo hace es porque no confía en mí para eso y no quiere mi ayuda. Puedo comprenderlo, pero no me pida que me interese por él lo suficiente si él no hará lo mismo"

"¿Está totalmente segura de que él no se interesa o que no quiere decirle?"

Connie recuerda la discusión de Kaz con Horacio y niega con la cabeza "Solo necesito aclarar unas cosas y podré contestarle esa pregunta"

Stuart aplaudió "¡Estupendo! Ahora que veo que está más tranquila la dejo en paz, pero recuerde que mañana debe entregar los dos ensayos. La veré mañana y por favor, como le dije a su no-amigo hace un rato, escriba lo que quiera sobre la persona de la letra, pero las groserías no están permitidas"

"¿Cómo sabe que escribiré de..?"

"¿De Kaz? No hay muchas personas en quienes pensar con la letra K señorita Valentine"

Connie abre mucho los ojos "¡Me la dió a propósito! ¡Eso no es justo!"

"La vida no es justa, Connie"

"No lo es, lo sé. Pero no se supone que un profesor haga trampa, exijo un cambio de letra"

"¿Está dispuesta a escribir todo su ensayo otra vez?"

"Ya lo he hecho dos veces hoy, eso no es problema, solo no me convence"

"Bien, pero no le diga a nadie. Su nueva letra será… la S"

Connie lo miró sorprendida y algo triste "¡¿Está de broma?!"

"¿Qué dije ahora?"

"Nada, no importa. Puedo trabajar con eso. Debo irme. Adiós señor Steven, despidame de su esposa por favor"

Antes de que Stuart pudiera responder, Connie se fue corriendo. Una vez afuera Connie marcó el número de Kaz por última vez esta noche.

"Por favor contesta, por favor contesta"

"Hola"

Skylar lo escuchó tan desanimado que casi lo perdona, casi "¡Al fin contestas! ¿Por qué no contestaste antes?"

"Estaba ocupado hablando con el señor Steven"

Skylar se detuvo en seco en el semáforo "¿Estas bien?"

"Em… si, ¿por?"

"Le acabas de decir señor Steven al señor Steven"

"Ja, no lo había notado. Solo estoy algo cansado, estaba hablando con Kazy hace unos momentos"

"¿Se puede saber de qué?"

"Sobre cómo manejar la culpa"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con que no salga del cuarto?"

"Puede ser"

"¿No me preguntarás como lo sé?"

"Aunque te veo capaz de asecharme como una perfecta psicópata, apuesto a que fue Stuart quien te lo dijo. Esta vez estoy más atento"

Skylar sonrió ligeramente "yo no soy una psicópata, y aunque lo fuera no perdería mi tiempo en asecharte"

"Claro que sí, soy irresistible. Además apuesto que de camino a la casa de Stuart pasaste por mi casa"

"Claro, eres irresistible"

"Lo sé"

"Lo eres tanto que te puedo asegurar que mañana mi puño no podrá resistir impactar en tu rostro"

"¡Auch! Sky eso fue hiriente, me partiste el corazón"

"¡No soflamees conmigo!" la enfermera de la recepción la hace callar y Skylar baja la voz "Además lo único que partiré es tu rostro"

"De acuerdo ese calendario está en un nuevo nivel de odio ¿Soflamear? No soy Chef ni Gamma boy para el caso"

Skylar comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello "Si, jeje, ese calendario se sosaña conmigo cada mañana"

Kaz arrastra las palabras ante esto último "De acuerdo" luego de un momento "Solo porque si te exijo una explicación por tu comportamiento sería ser hipócrita -y estoy casi seguro que encontrarás una palabra con s que usar en mi contra- lo dejaré pasar… pero solo hasta que deje de serlo"

Skylar entró al hospital, saludó a Horacio con la mano y fue a su habitación "¿Qué cosa entrometido o sinuoso?"

"Tenía que decirlo, ¿eh?... Sinuoso. Si dejo de ser entrometido ¿dónde está la diversión? ¿llegaste bien?"

Skylar frunció el ceño mientras tomaba asiento en su 'pera' "Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes que llegué?"

"No lo sabía, yo no asecho a la gente -a diferencia de otras chicas que conozco-"

Skylar decidio seguirle la corriente "¿Se podría saber qué chicas?"

"Realmente nadie de quién preocurparse"

"¿Ninguna es peligrosa?"

"Tal vez una"

"¿Y se podría saber quién?"

"Stephanie ¿quién más?"

"Con que Stephanie, ¿eh? y ¿por qué tan peligrosa?"

"Vamos Sky, estoy seguro que sabes que ser asechado por una arpía es peligroso"

Skylar estalló en risas ante el comentario "Jamás te has quejado de eso antes"

"Bueno cuando la tradición indica que solo atrae infortunio y tiene afiladas garras y un horrendo rostro de mujer, como que es inevitable pensar en ella "

"¿Desde cuando Stephanie tiene un horrendo rostro para tí Kaz?"

"Mas o menos desde la última vez que fue Viernes"

Skylar se calmó un poco "Ahora siguiendo con lo serio ¿Nadie más de tus acosadoras es peligrosa?"

"Um… cambiando el término de esa manera podría haber un par más, mucho peor que una arpía"

"¿Peor que una arpía? ¿qué es peor que una arpía?"

"Una sibila"

"¿Sibila? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Si, toma eso estúpido calendario!... Perdón, debía hacer eso. Una sibila es una hechicera"

"¿Y cómo es esta hechicera? Haber si la conozco"

"Tal vez lo hagas, pero lo dejaré para el final"

"Bien ¿qué otros peligros corre, sir Kaz?"

En esto Kaz hizo una pausa casi eterna -para Skylar por supuesto- "Sirenas"

"Más de una"

"Si, principalmente dos. Son más peligrosas porque tienen voces hipnóticas para hacerte hacer lo que te pidan. Es bastante difícil negarles, pero tengo más práctica ahora con lo de Kazy. Así que no son mucho de un problema"

"¿Hay más?"

"Como ya dije la hechicera. Ella es lejos la peor"

"¿Por qué tan mala?"

"No creo que lo haga a propósito, es su naturaleza"

"¿Alguien que naturalmente te pone en aprietos? Ya quiero saber quién es, sería divertido tener a alguien más para torturarte"

"¿No es algo tarde para tus planes diabólicos Sky?"

"La noche recién comienza y tengo para largo"

"Lamentablemente yo no. Buenas noches Sky"

"No te puedes dormir hasta contarme sobre la hechicera"

"Yo si puedo, pero ¿y tú?"

"Ves te dije que no podías, solo por eso y por ser tú te haré el favor de oírte para que puedas conciliar el sueño esta noche"

"¡Uff! Eso último va a estar difícil, pero ya que este favor me salió gratis te diré. Pero acabo y te cuelgo, estás advertida"

"Claro. Derrama"

"Bueno, bueno desesperada… veamos la hechicera es… exótica, no es como nadie más que conozca -y no tiene nada que ver con que no sea de este lugar- sus principales características son su atractivo, coraje y fuerza, aunque no te equivoques pueden ser también seductoras. Las palabras que son más acertadas para describirla -sin S y te ruego que permanezca así, al menos por hoy- son fascinante y cautivadora. Te prometo que yo, un -no te burles por esto- subversivo innato, sería su ayudante -y no esclavo porque jamás volvería a cometer tal error- si me lo pidiera solo porque es ella"

"Suena peligrosa, pero ¿cuánto de lo que me has dicho sacaste de internet?"

"No mucho, ya sabes la arpía, sirenas y tal vez, pero solo tal vez, algunas de las palabras con S que te he dicho. La hechicera es casi pura cosecha propia… pero ¿quieres que te diga quién es o no?"

"Claro, no interrumpo más"

"Bien. Ella es una chica de cabello castaño, los ojos color chocolate más bellos que conozco, le gusta el rosa, pero solo en combinación con negro. Se podría decir que es hasta su marca"

"Me suena, pero aún es muy general"

"Bien, última pista. Me estuvo acosando esta noche, la pude ver desde la ventana de mi casa, no es muy buena ocultándose. Eso es todo. Te veré mañana"

Skylar escuchó el silencio en su teléfono y colgó. Luego se preparó para la cama y lo último en pensar antes de continuar con su nuevo ensayo fue "Juraría que dijo que yo lo estaba asechando esta noche". Al acabar de escribir releyó todo y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y puso una pequeña sonrisa "Este chico me hace trabajar de más, cuando no es directo". Borró su trabajo y comenzó nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Kaz se levantó temprano -no es que haya dormido mucho- y se marchó al hospital para imprimir su ensayo, claro no sin antes asegurarse que su hermano Kazy siguiera siendo su hermano.

"¿Estás pero absolutamente seguro de que eres tú?"

Kazy solo rodaba los ojos mientras empujaba a su hermano pequeño fuera de la casa -sin notarlo- "Por décima vez. Si Kaz. ¿Por qué eres tan inmaduro?"

"¡Hey! puedo estar loco y quizás algo verde, pero he mejorado"

"No lo he notado"

"Te das cuenta de que, mientras me arrastrabas, le fui entregando sus cosas a los chicos, saqué mi desayuno, me peine, tomé mis cosas, separé a las gemelas de Kerry y saliste de casa ¿cierto?"

Kazy notó su entorno y miró a un muy presumido Kaz que comía una manzana "Esta bien, creo que ahora solo nos parecemos en el nombre. ¿Quién te enseñó este truco?"

"Lo aprendí en el trabajo"

"¿Desde cuándo trabajas y en qué, si aún no te despiden?"

"¿Te das cuenta que con comentarios como esos me haces creer que una extraterrestre tiene más fé en mí y me conoce que mi propio big bro?"

Con voz irritada "¿Te das cuenta que es la segunda vez en el día que tus preguntas parten con te das cuenta?"

Kaz se encoge de hombros "Estoy algo tenso con esto de que mañana ya sea Sábado otra vez, no quería que llegara… y en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior soy doctor en un hospital escondido"

"Si está escondido ¿por qué me lo dices?"

"Porque si mañana se repite, no quiero decirle mentiras a ninguno de ustedes y si no, tampoco es como si me creyeras"

"¿Política de honestidad 100%? ¿por qué?"

"Después de pensarlo mucho anoche, creo que solo siendo honesto conmigo mismo y siendo un poco más optimista, optimista realista claro está, quizás así podré tratar con la culpa… y con tratar me refiero a que los demás no lo noten para no preocuparlos"

"No pensé levantarme esta mañana y recibir una lección de vida de mi hermano menor, aunque debí sospecharlo luego de nuestra 'charla' de anoche"

"¿Por qué las comilla en charla?"

"Porque pasó de discusión a reto a charla a lección de vida a desvaríos desenfrenados, de hecho en esto último me abandonaste cuando recibiste una llamada. Lo peor de todo es que el adulto de la habitación recién está en secundaria. Perdón por eso"

"No importa, de hecho esta tarde hablaré con un par de los que me faltan"

"Ayer fue asesoramiento con Kaz con casi toda la casa ¿quién falta? ya sabes es entretenido y algo desgarrador escuchar tantas verdades que hemos estado ignorando"

"Mary, Crystal y Kerry, pero si todo va según lo planeado lo haré esta tarde sin público. Sino ¡Alabado sea el omnipotente que me ayudó!"

"Siento no ponerlos en su lugar, pero aún es difícil todo esto, ¿te puedes encargar? te prometo que haré lo posible para mejorar, pero a mi manera"

"Tomate tu tiempo. Yo te dejo aquí en la plaza debo ir a imprimir un trabajo en el trabajo para la escuela antes de la escuela"

"Claro hazlo, se ve que necesitas aprender. Yo daré un paseo ya que estoy afuera"

"De algún modo eso es tanto grandioso como aterrador que he oído hasta ahora. Hasta luego"


	12. Chapter 12: Punto de quiebre

Al llegar al hospital, Kaz se acercó al mesón, donde estaba Horacio trabajando.

"Hola Horacio ¿qué haces?"

Horacio levanto la vista lentamente de la computadora y lo miró sonriendo "Veo que ya estás mejor, pero ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

Kaz se apoyó en el mesón "Venía a preguntarte ¿puedo imprimir un trabajo de la escuela?"

"Claro, de hecho solo tienes que esperar a que imprima el de Skylar y puedes hacerlo"

"Gracias, yo espero mientras atiendo a algunos pacientes"

Skylar se acercó al mesón un par de minutos después, lista para la escuela y tomó el montón de papeles que había en la impresora. Horacio la detuvo "Buenos días Skylar, traje estas carpetas para sus trabajos"

Skylar lo moró confusa "¿Los?"

Kaz se acercó y despeinó a la chica "Hola Storm ¿lista para la escuela?"

Skylar golpeó la mano del chico fuera de su cabello y tomó la carpeta que le ofrecía Horacio "¿Por qué tan alegre?"

Kaz se encogió de hombros tomando la carpeta "Gracias Horacio" Horacio se despidió y regresó al trabajo mientras los chicos caminaban a la escuela "Esta mañana ha estado bastante bien, y espero que mañana sea distinto al anterior"

"A veces hablas tan extraño"

"Me lo has dicho muy seguido. ¿Tuviste algún sueño extraño anoche?"

"Soñé con un chico parecido a tí que estaba en el hospital tratando de vengarse. Fue raro"

Kaz se puso nervioso y dió una pequeña risa "Si, extraño. Claro"

Sacaron lo necesario de sus casilleros y caminaron al salón. Oliver los alcanzó corriendo "¡Chicos! No van a creer lo que me pasó"

Tomaron asiento, luego de dejar sus informes en la mesa del profesor y conversaron. Oliver estaba frenético "Esta mañana salí de casa y revisé mi informe personal, cuando choque con un chico, fue como un deja vu. Me gritó y no sé por qué yo también, y de repente me desmayo y cuando despierto el chico no estaba y un pájaro se llevó mi informe hasta su nido. Debo hacer el informe otra vez antes de que llegue el profesor"

Connie tomó el brazo de Oliver "Tranquilo si hablamos con el profesor de seguro entenderá"

Kaz tomó el otro brazo "No la escuches, mejor comienza con tu informe de inmediato. Stuart podría considerar eso"

Oliver los miró a ambos y luego corrió al frente a trabajar en su informe. Kaz frunció el ceño a la chica junto a él "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Connie rodó los ojos "Es la escuela Kaz, ¿por qué no estaría aquí?"

"No me refiero a eso, deberías estar en tu lugar, adelante, junto a Oliver"

Connie observó el lugar en que se encontraba "No había notado que estaba aquí, solo caminamos"

Kaz la espantó con las manos "Entonces vete a tu lugar, no puede estar aquí hasta el Lunes"

Connie comenzó a enojarse "¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! Además ¿por qué no?"

"Porque hoy es Viernes, no se supone que estés aquí este Viernes, el último Viernes que lo hiciste terminó mal, recuerda que mañana es Sábado"

"¡No te entiendo Kaz! Deja de decir que los días son nuevamente los días, porque todos sabemos que lo son, no necesitas decirlo"

"Voy a decir lo que digo, porque si digo lo que ya dije, no sé si se va a repetir lo que pasó, aunque se supone que no lo hizo. ¿No entiendes que lo hago para que el Sábado no sea como el último?"

"¡Y por qué lo haces?!"

"¡Ejem!"

"¡¿Qué quiere ahora?!"

Stuart se tomó el puente de la nariz "Voy a ignorar eso, solo porque estaban atrapados en su discusión, pero deberé castigarlos por discutir en clases en primer lugar"

Kaz estaba confundido "Pero si aún no comienzan las clases"

Stuart le entregó sus carpetas "Si comenzaron, Kaz. Solo que estaba revisando sus ensayos, mientras el resto acaba los suyos"

"¿Otra vez?"

Connie golpeó el brazo del chico "Es la primera vez que sucede, genio"

Kaz se cruzó de brazos "La primera para tí"

Stuart se apoyó en su mesa "No permitiré que sigan discutiendo en mi clase. Tengan sus informes calificados. Debo felicitarlos, no creí que lograran tan buen trabajo considerando las circunstancias. Aunque debo decir que el estilo narrativo que escogió en el papel anexo fue interesante, Kaz, no podría calificarlo, debido a que pedí solo un informe. Pero buen trabajo. En cuanto a los castigos"

Kaz tomó su carpeta rápido "Yo comencé la discusión así que asumiré el castigo por ambos. ¿cuándo es?"

La chica y el maestro miraron sorprendidos al chico. Pero luego de un momento Stuart sonrió "Bien. El castigo es esta tarde. No se retrase. Ahora silencio"

Connie miró curiosa a Kaz, mientras el chico revisaba sus papeles, hasta encontrar un hoja en particular y guardarla en su bolsillo.

La clase terminó y Oliver se acercó suspirando feliz "¡Terminé a tiempo!"

Connie le sonrió "¡Que bien Oliver!"

Oliver le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias Connie, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?"

Connie le mostró la portada de sus dos informes "En el informe que hicimos juntos nos sacamos un diez y en el que hice sola un nueve, es que en un momento de desconecté y cambie de idea en las últimas tres líneas sin conectarlas"

Oliver estaba aliviado "Que bien que nos sacamos un diez después de todo lo que ocurrió en mi casa. Por cierto aún me disculpo en nombre de mi madre"

Connie lo despidió con la mano "Ya pasó, de todas formas aún creo que hay algo extraño con tu madre"

Oliver rió en respuesta y miró a su amigo "Kaz ¿cómo te fue a tí?"

Kaz respondió pensativo "Igual que a Sky"

Connie le golpeó el costado y el chico reaccionó "¡Ataque de ninjas, preparen defensas!"

Los chicos rieron de su amigo y Connie habló primero "¡Deja de decir tonterías!"

Kaz se sobó el costado "Entonces ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Solo quería decirte que estamos en la escuela. Soy Connie aquí"

"¿Dije algo distinto?"

"Si, pero ¿sabes qué? olvidalo, ya pasó"

El resto del día fue casi normal, excepto por las miradas cautelosas que los tres amigos/conocidos se daban en ocasiones. A la salida Oliver tuvo una idea "¿Quieren ir al cine mañana?"

"¡Claro! / ¡No!"

Connie y Oliver miraron extrañados a Kaz "¿Por qué no?"

Kaz tomó la correa de su mochila nervioso "Jordan aún está mal de su tobillo, deberíamos esperar hasta el Domingo. Digo para no incomodarla"

Oliver negó con la cabeza "Los Domingos las salas de cine están repletas, además Jordan está castigada por intentar romper su yeso con un martillo y no podrá salir en un mes. La idea era celebrar tus buenas calificaciones de hoy, sin ofender"

"No tomada…¡Bien! Pero que sea en la mañana, no quiero perder mi dinero esta vez. El Sábado pasado no fue agradable"

Oliver estaba a punto de preguntar Connie lo detuvo "No preguntes, ha estado hablando así desde el Miércoles. Los veo mañana"

Connie corrió al campo de juego luego de besar a Oliver y a Kaz. Ninguno sabía lo que ocurrió, pero por si acaso Kaz levantó las manos sobre su cabeza "¡Yo no hice nada para merecer eso Oliver, lo juro"

Oliver inició su camino fuera de la escuela "De verdad que actúas más extraño de lo normal, amigo. Disfruta tu castigo"

En el castigo Kaz uso el cuaderno donde anoto todo y fue tachando lo ocurrido hasta entonces, frunciendo el ceño en los resultados.

Al salir al pasillo luego del castigo notó a Connie recargada en los casilleros leyendo algo. Se acercó sonriendo "Asumiré que no trajiste una sombrilla, así que prestaré la extra que tengo yo"

Connie levantó la vista con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos "¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no pasó nada?"

Kaz retrocedió asustado por el grito repentino "Porque no ha pasado nada"

"¡Claro que sí y lo único que haces es ir por la vida ignorándolo!"

Kaz, sintiendo toda la frustración de la semana doble entrecerró los ojos "No ha pasado nada, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que lo esté ignorando!"

"¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Si no ha pasado nada ¿por qué dices que no lo ignoras?!"

Kaz estaba a punto de responder, cuando notó lo cerca que estaban llegando, otra vez. Tomó a Connie del brazo y le entregó la sombrilla "Seguiremos hablando de esto en otro lugar. No quiero ver a Stephanie ahora"

Connie solo lo miró antes de caminar lejos, Kaz miró hacia el interior de la escuela y notó a la chica y su séquito. Luego se acercó a Connie y cambió la ruta de su viaje. En el semáforo, sacó su teléfono y lo desbloquea justo antes de que sonara "Hola mamá, no te preocupes, tú quédate en la escuela de los chicos. Yo traje sombrilla y voy camino a casa ahora. Adiós"

Connie notó todo el intercambio -si se le puede decir así- irritada y al detenerse frente a la casa del señor Steven miró a Kaz "¿Qué hacemos acá?"

Kaz sacó las llaves de su casa "Vamos a mi casa"

Connie abrió la boca y luego la cerró "Claro"

Kaz entró seguido de Connie y encendió la luz despertando a su hermana "Mary deja de salir a hurtadillas por las noches y así no te dormirás en medio de la sala y notarás a Kerry intentando ser rebelde. Dile a Crystal lo mismo y no tendremos problemas por haber sacado el teléfono de donde estaba"

Connie cerró la puerta de un portazo "¡Veo que ahora si tienes ganas de hablar!"

Kaz la miró a punto de estallar "¡Aún no!"

Connie le siguió al segundo piso "¡Pues mala suerte!"

Mary quedó sorprendida por la forma de despertar y no dejaba de ver hacia la escalera.

Kaz caminó hasta el cuarto de Kerry y abrió sin llamar, frustrando a su hermano, pero Kaz le habló de inmediato "¡Kerry ya sabes cuales son las reglas de esta casa y si no las vas a respetar puedes irte, eres lo suficientemente mayor para trabajar y pagar tus cosas como tus estudios y los caprichos de tu novia! ¡Eres el segundo mayor no puedes comportarte así, menos en casa donde los chicos pueden verlo. Debes ser más responsable y entonces tal vez no tengas que rogar tanto para conseguir las cosas! ¡Ahora largo de este cuarto y lleva a tu novia al salón para terminar lo que sea que tengan y pueda irse en paz, porque lo planea desde hace un tiempo! ¡Deja de buscar a chicas que te controlen como quieran eres un adulto y una persona. No un esclavo ni un cajero!"

Kerry estaba con los ojos abiertos "¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?!". Pronto los dos adultos corrieron al primer piso. Kaz caminó a la escalera, pero Connie lo detuvo.

"¡Dime ¿qué te ocurre?!"

Kaz la miró de cerca "¡No puedo!"

Connie estaba abriendo y cerrando el puño "¡¿Por qué no?!"

"¡Porque si lo hago se sentirá que fue real y no puedo permitirlo!"

Los chicos estaban respirando pesado viéndose a los ojos. Connie frunció el ceño en su dirección "Bien, pero no creas que mañana podrás seguir con tu secreto" luego giró hacia la escalera.

Kaz solo golpeó el muro antes de seguirla. Antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta miró a sus hermanos -la otra chica ya había huido del lugar- sobre su hombro "Mamá llegará pronto con los chicos. Hasta entonces traten de hacer la cena. Yo llegaré tarde del trabajo" y se fue.

Mary y Kerry se miraron sorprendidos "¿Qué pasó?"

Kerry se levantó limpiando sus manos en su pantalón "No lo sé. Pero tal vez si hacemos la cena no se repita"

Mary asintió "Tienes razón, pero tú cortarás las cebollas"

Skylar corrió al hospital sabiendo que el chico que tanto la confundía iba cerca tras ella, pero que no le hablaría. Al llegar saludó con la mano a Horacio y fue a su cuarto. Arrojó la sombrilla mojada y su mochila al piso antes de lanzarse sobre la cama y sacar el papel que tanto le había costado conseguir. "Bien Kaz, estoy segura que este informe extra me dirá qué te ocurre. Veamos qué es"

La chica desdobló el papel y leyó la primera frase en voz alta confundida "¿I'll be there?" continuó su lectura, acercando cada vez más el documento a su rostro. Al acabar su brazo cayó sobre la cama mientras que con el otro sostenía su cabeza. En unos instantes la chica dejó caer unas lágrimas "¿Por qué lo hiciste Kaz? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo que no pasó fue tan horrible?" Sin notarlo, la carta que sostenía se deslizó hasta el suelo, y una corriente lo empujó hasta el escritorio, aterrizando junto a los restos quemados del calendario, tan solo dejando a la vista la última frase de la carta " _es confuso, lo sé, pero 'creo que sé lo que piensas sassy-bear_ '"


	13. I'll be there

**Este es un capítulo especial para quienes quieran saber qué escribió Kaz**

 **4567890'09876543234567890**

 **I'll be there**

'S' Conozco a alguien que podría decir 366 palabras que comienzan con esa letra y yo puedo agregar la número 367 -que también es mi favorita porque es ella misma-, pero 'S' ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa letra? De seguro debe ser mi mala -aunque no sé qué tan mala- suerte, porque lo primero que pienso cuando veo esa letra es en el cielo durante una clase de inglés, y en ese calendario que tanto odio y amo a la vez ¿es eso posible? Lo odio porque siempre lo usa en mi contra para demostrarme que lo ha leído y no dejarme olvidar que lo tiene, y lo amo porque siempre lo usa en mi contra y me demuestra que le interesa y que no sólo lo ha leído, lo memorizó. Y claro ahora yo también podría decir esas mismas 366 palabras solo porque las dijo ella.

Después de todo lo que pasó necesito desahogarme un poco y es por eso que escribo esto, porque si bien pude escribir las mismas palabras exactas, sobre cómo cada pequeño detalle la hace más única, no escribí lo que ahora creo o quizás creí desde un principio y fui tan ciego como para no verlo la no primera vez.

Parecerá loco, pero todo lo que hago últimamente es pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, a la vez el mejor y más horrible sueño que he tenido, y no puedo evitar extrañarla.

La extraño cada vez que no está cerca y la extraño aún más cuando está justo frente a mí, porque sé que nada será como alguna vez pudo haber sido. Por esta razón cuando recuerdo las mejores partes de este 'sueño' me gustaría no haber despertado jamás.

Ahora ¿por qué ese título? Sencillo. Cuando me decidí a escribir esto escuché en la radio el título de esta canción que jamás en mi vida he escuchado, y sin embargo me recordó a ella más que nunca, porque ella es de esas personas que sin importar lo que pase estará ahí para ti. Ella es capaz de quemarse las manos si eso te permite ser libre otra vez. Ella es capaz de recibir un golpe solo por intentar calmar a una amiga que lo necesita. Ella es capaz de seguir adelante en un mundo donde todo es distinto a donde creció y apoyarte cuando la que necesita apoyo realmente es ella. Ella es capaz de escuchar los comentarios mas crueles y aparentar que no fue así para no preocupar a sus amigos. Ella podrá ser casi tan terca y orgullosa como yo, pero siempre estará ahí.

Por esa razón al ver como ella puede hacer tanto por los demás sin recibir algo a cambio es que debo dejarla ir ¿aunque la tuve en algún momento? Todos parecían creer que si en algún punto y eso fue lo que nos trajo problemas en primer lugar. Ahora sé que puedo cambiar las cosas y lograr que ella -junto a mis amigos- sean felices y eso es sólo si la dejo ir.

'S' ¿Por qué me la recuerda? Porque es el motivo de ese bendito calendario y porque me recuerda que existe una pequeña frase que ella totalmente nunca me dijo. Una frase que no dejo de recordar, que no debería recordar, y sin embargo no quiero olvidar, porque me recuerda a dos de las personas más importantes en mi mundo -no importa cuál exactamente-. Esa simple frase que definitivamente no susurraron sus labios en mi oído y me hizo sentir que algo era distinto. Algo que -por ser un idiota- para descifrarlo tuve que cambiar de línea temporal. Suena ridículo, ¡¿otra línea temporal?! Pero como ya lo mencioné, eso NO ocurrió. ¿Y quieres saber cuál es esa pequeña frase? Pues no te la diré, no directamente, porque no quiero que debas tenerla escrita para saber qué fue lo que no te dijo.

¿Por qué no puedo ser directo aún cuando quiero recalcar lo obvio? Por el simple hecho de que esta nota es para rememorar lo que alguna vez pudiste o no haber vivido y recordar por qué haces esto. Todo es confuso, lo sé, pero 'creo que sé lo que piensas sassy-bear'


	14. Chapter 13: ¡¿Otra vez!

Era Sábado y Kaz estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de dar vueltas en el ático. Anoche se encontró con Oliver en el hospital y acordaron que se verían a la una en la boletería del cine, Oliver le avisaría a Skylar, por razones obvias que su amigo no se molestó en preguntar. El problema era que no sabía qué hacer. Dr Ira había escapado y Oliver actuaba extraño. Todo podía ser una trampa se su parte para conseguirlos, pero cuando llamó a Jordan, había confirmado lo que Oliver les dijo. Tenía que haber una forma de saber si Oliver era Oliver o no. Llevaba 6 horas despierto y en 10 minutos tenía que salir para estar a tiempo. La buena noticia era que luego de la película podía regresar a casa y vigilar si Dr Ira había recreado el plan de la última vez o la aprehensión de sus ayudantes había alterado todo. Ya estaba arrepintiéndose de salir, pero debía comprobar que su amigo no estuviera en manos de ese lunático. Tomó sus llaves y salió lo más silencioso posible. Anoche había llegado tarde y dejó una nota explicando que saldría esta mañana. La última vez su familia y él mismo no despertaron hasta las dos y no quería preocuparlos si aún no había una razón real en esta realidad.

Skylar por su parte llegó ligeramente más temprano al cine para poder hablar con Oliver. Su enfoque había estado mal, Oliver actuó extraño estos días, sobretodo con ella y Kaz la había alejado a propósito, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca del castaño. Si Kaz no le decía, debería convencer a Oliver de explicarle ¿por qué la habían excluido? Ella pensó que era su amiga, y ella creyó que como tal le contarían cosas como esas.

Al entrar se encontró con Oliver mirando ansiosamente su teléfono. Se sentó junto a él "Hola Oliver"

Oliver guardó su teléfono y respondió "Hola Skylar"

Esperaron un momento en que ambos respiraron y giraron a mirarse, hablando al tiempo "Tú lo sabías ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Skylar tomó la palabra "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Oliver le dió una sonrisa cansada, con la cual Skylar sabía de lo que hablaba "Por tu cara debes saber de lo que hablo"

Skylar asintió tímida, recordando lo último que habló con Kaz "Pero si lo dices será más real"

Oliver analizó su respuesta antes de suspirar "Viajamos en el tiempo y al parecer Kaz también lo sospecha"

Skylar sorprendió a Oliver, al romper el silencio dándole una cachetada. Oliver se sostuvo la mejilla dolorido "¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!"

Skylar lo miró un momento y luego sonrió "Necesitaba saber si seguias siendo tú"

Oliver asintió "Bien, pero no podía…"

Skylar lo interrumpió "También fue por caer en la trampa de ese lunático y desconfiar de tus amigos"

Oliver estaba a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca. En ese momento Kaz se acercó a sus amigos quienes se colocaron de pie frente a él de brazos cruzados. Kaz se caminó lentamente hacia sus amigos y revisó la hora "Llegué solo un minuto tarde, no pueden estar enojados por eso"

Skylar entrecerró los ojos en su dirección "No estamos enojados por eso"

Oliver se unió a la mirada "Si no, porque aparentemente sospechas cosas importantes y no nos dices nada"

Kaz sonrió divertido "No sé de qué…"

Skylar puso la mano en alto para detenerlo "No te molestes en negarlo. Ya sabemos que regresamos en el tiempo un par de días"

Los ojos de Kaz se abrieron de par en par "¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes recuerdan...?"

"Si"

"¿Todo?"

"Si"

"¿Incluso lo que…?"

"Si"

"¡¿Pero cómo?!"

"El golpe de ayer"

"Tu ensayo extra"

"¡¿Mi qué?!" "¡¿Su qué?!"

Skylar miró a los chicos irritada "Ayer cuando me despedí de ustedes con el beso en la mejilla le robé a Kaz el informe extra que hizo de su bolsillo"

Kaz revisó los bolsillos rápido y no encontró nada "Pensé que lo había botado a la basura"

Oliver miró a sus amigos "¿Sobre qué era ese informe que te ayudó a recordar?"

Kaz se adelantó a la chica, sin saberlo "Hice esa carta para no olvidar, precisamente. Pero no era la idea que Sky o alguien más lo leyera"

Oliver asintió "Entonces nos vas a decir ¿cómo es que tú recordaste?"

Kaz se frotó el cuello nervioso "Realmente jamás lo olvidé, según Horacio quien viaja no olvida, el resto sentirá deja vus"

Oliver se acarició el mentor "Es deja vues, pero ¿por qué..?"

La sentencia del chico fue cortada cuando vió que su amiga le profirió un golpe en el rostro al otro chico e inconscientemente frotó su mejilla.

Skylar estaba enojada, confundida, agradecida, enojada y otras cosas más que tenían más sentido ahora que recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido originalmente "¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo y no me dijiste! … ¡O a Oliver! ¡Somos tus amigos!"

Kaz estaba agachado sujetando su mentón "¡Tienes un buen brazo ¿por qué tienes que tener un buen brazo?!" Luego se colocó recto nuevamente "Primero técnicamente nosotros dos no somos amigos, y si lo somos, realmente ya perdí la cuenta con estos dos Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes y Sábados que hemos pasado. Y segundo si está todo bien… perdón amigo"  
Oliver no entendió hasta que sintió una cachetada en su otra mejilla y se la sujetó "¡Ahora tú ¿por qué?!"

Kaz lo miró de cerca y luego puso una sonrisa nerviosa "Necesitaba saber que eras tú, perdón"

Oliver gruñó y luego pisó fuerte en la alfombra del cine "¡Está bien! ¡Kaz es Kaz, Skylar es Skylar y yo soy yo! ¡Todo está en orden y nadie necesita golpear a nadie otra vez!"

Skylar volvió a cruzarse de brazos otra vez mirando a Kaz "Bien, pero que no se me acerqué por el resto del año"

"Estoy bien con eso. Ahora que estamos más calmados, puede Kaz explicarnos ¿por qué es que nosotros fuimos capaces de recordar?"

Kaz se sentó y los chicos siguieron su ejemplo "Eso es algo que fue muy difícil de averiguar sin delatarme y… de entender, para serles completamente sincero. Pero resulta que Oliver estaba desmayado en mi brazo derecho cuando el viaje ocurrió y a Skylar… que estaba en mi brazo izquierdo...yo...ehhh...muy amablemente...umm...podría ser...quizás...no es malo...dependiendo de la perspectiva claro...sin embargo..."

Los chicos entre cerraron los ojos y Skylar se le acercó peligrosamente "¿Yo qué, Kaz?"

Kaz se alejó rodeando el banco y apuntó a la chica "Tienes que prometer no golpearme otra vez"

"Lo prometo" el tono fue irritado

Kaz cerró un ojo para hablar "¿Recuerdas lo último que te dije el Sábado original?"

Skylar se sonrojó un ligero tono de rosa ante el recuerdo de lo que creyó que sucedería y asintió "Lo recuerdo"

Kaz tragó grueso -en parte por lo que diría y porque la chica si recordaba lo que hizo- "Pues lo hice para poder... ¿ce-dar-te?"

Skylar saltó de su asiento "¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!"

Kaz se agachó tras la banca "¡Prometiste que no me golpearías!"

Oliver intentó detener a la chica enojada que caminó directo hacia su amigo, quien intentó retroceder, cayendo y continuar arrastrándose con manos y pies hacia mirando a la chica enojada frente a él, pero su intento no tuvo éxito cuando la chica pasó más allá de él sentandolo en la banca con un solo brazo, sin dejar de mirar al otro chico "¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!"

Kaz sintió la pared tras él y la utilizó de apoyo para levantarse "Te forcé a dormir, lo sé y lo siento, pero…"

Skylar estaba frente a él viendo llegar a su altura y lo miró profundamente "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste?"

Kaz quedó confuso, sabía que sus palabras tenían un mayor significado, en el fondo -y no tan lejos como quisiera- esperaba que sus palabras significaran más, pero ahora no era momento de eso. Decidió decir la verdad usando el mismo tono,para tratar de devolver el mensaje "Realmente lo siento, Sky, pero tenía que evitar que me detuvieras, no podía dejar que sufrieras más de lo que ya tenías" luego miró a su amigo, que estaba algo enojado "A ninguno de ustedes, son mi familia chicos"

Oliver estaba enojado, porque recordó todo lo que había ocasionado que Dr Ira lo usara de esa manera, estaba enojado con Kaz, con Skylar, con Jordan y con él mismo. Pero lo que había dicho su amigo hace un momento lo sacó de su nube de emociones equivocadas, tenía razón, y no podía odiarlos a ninguno, excepto a quien fue el culpable de todo "Lo hiciste bien Kaz, pero no debiste hacerlo solo"

Kaz le agradeció con la mirada y volteó a la chica para ver su expresión, pero un mensaje lo distrajo. El corazón se le detuvo en la anticipación, porque sabía que no había nadie que le mandaría un mensaje ahora, salvo los chicos frente a él y tomó nerviosamente su teléfono, desbloqueandolo con las manos temblorosas. Sabía que sus amigos decían algo, pero tenía una mala sensación de que no había logrado nada después de todo. Abrió el mensaje y respiró un poco menos nervioso, no había vídeo y era del señor Steven…

' _¡Sorpresa chico! ¿Crees que eres el único que recordó todo? Déjame decirte que tuve que improvisar esta vez, pero el mal estado de las tuberías de tu casa me facilitaron las cosas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gas se disiparía antes de que llegaras? Te veré a ti y a tus amigos en 10 minutos donde siempre. No llegues tarde o te perderás la fiesta._

 _PD: ¿Qué se siente dormir con los muertos y no darte cuenta?'_

Skylar chasqueo los dedos frente a Kaz para llamar su atención "¿Kaz? ¿Nos estás escuchando? Te pusiste algo pálido"

Kaz guardó su teléfono, por supuesto que el mensaje era de él así que las fotos adjuntas demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras no eran una sorpresa real "Chicos debemos correr al hospital"

Oliver se preocupó, su amigo hablaba demasiado en serio "¿Que sucede?"

"El lunático madrugó en esta ocasión"

Skylar se sorprendió "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Kaz la hizo a un lado con cuidado y corrió hacia la salida. Sus amigos lo siguieron de inmediato. Kaz miró alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba "Skylar necesito que llames a Horacio y averigües cómo se encuentra el hospital, aún debe estar a salvo, así que cuéntale lo que ocurre para que se prepare" la chica asintió tomando su propio teléfono "Oliver tienes que contactar a Mighty Max y averiguar si alguien ha escapado y los registros de actividad sospechosa en estos días. Necesitamos saber quién está de su lado y tú eres el mejor en unir los clavos sueltos, cabos revueltos o lo que sea"

Oliver miró a su amigo impresionado "¿Tú qué harás?"

Kaz corrió al carrito de golf de los de seguridad y lo encendió "Trataré de comprar algo de tiempo. No confíen en Stuart ni en nadie más sin asegurarse que no sean zombies" con eso pisó el acelerador "Nos veremos en el hospital" pasó a sus amigos hacia la calle, seguido de cerca por unos guardias que habían estado comprando un café antes de continuar sus rodas

"¡Atención central tenemos una situación en el estacionamiento necesitamos otro vehículo para ayer!"

Los chicos esperaban que alguien recogiera sus llamadas cuando Kaz se marchó y en cuanto cruzó el alambrado, corrieron a la salida opuesta, más cercana al hospital y tomaron un taxi. Oliver le entregó dinero al conductor "¡Al hospital rápido!...por favor"

Al salir a la carretera vieron por la ventana un vehículo policial perseguir a su amigo a alta velocidad.

Kaz vió la hora en su teléfono antes de doblar en otra curva, su plan no estaba funcionando como pensó, la idea era llegar a su casa, revisar si todo era verdad y luego ir al hospital. Pero no, los guardias del centro comercial lo habían seguido por más de media hora, y en los últimos veinte minutos un par de patrullas se les habían unido. Al parecer ir a máxima velocidad por las calles, aceras, parques y patios traseros llamaba demasiado la atención. Sus amigos ya deben haber llegado al hospital y deben estar planeando algo, y sabiendo que Dr Ira quería verlos sufrir, de seguro debe estar atento a la persecusión, algo le decía que esta vez quería verlo romperse antes de acabar con ellos, otra vez. La última vez no le bastó.

Su teléfono lo interrumpió y aprovecho de detenerse en un callejón unos segundos para revisar

"Un mensaje de Stuart"

' _Ha sido divertido verte perder la cabeza, pero la culpa de este envase ya comienza a darme un dolor de cabeza. Los 10 minutos se acabaron_

 _Un besote de tu querido amigo. Dr Ira'_

"Al menos no me equivoqué en eso. Veamos el de Oliver"

' _Kaz amigo ¿dónde estás? Mighty Max dijo que esta mañana justo cuando los llamé habían intentado liberar a unos prisioneros, pero el culpable escapó. Tenemos un plan y necesitamos que vengas antes de que llegue Dr Ira, logramos rastrearlo con las cámaras ocultas y ya viene en camino…_

 _PD: ¡Estás en televisión amigo!_

 _PPD: Recuerda que no deben seguirte hasta acá_

 _PPPD: Skylar aún te quiere matar, así intenta portarte bien cuando llegues_

 _Oliver'_

Kaz guardó el teléfono "Son casi las tres dejemos que la policía se encargue de mi familia, debo ir con mis amigos" Chequeó el estanque "Suficiente para llegar a casa" Esperó a que la policía se acercara al callejón y pisó el acelerador, impactando contra una patrulla, antes de poner la reversa y girar el carro para continuar la carrera "Como me gustaría que mamá me castigue después de que esto acabe"

Condujo asegurándose de que lo siguieran y pisó el freno de golpe, cuando notó lo alterada que su vecina se encontraba en medio de la calle. Se bajó y se acercó, pero notó como ella se alejó unos pasos.

"¿Señora Steven? ¿Qué ocurre?"

La mujer miró entre él y su casa antes de caer al suelo llorando "¡Lo lamento Kaz, pero tu familia está...!"

Kaz apretó los puños y se quedó de pie "Lo sé, y no es su culpa"

"Pero mi esposo él…"

Unos policías derribaron a Kaz y colocaron sus manos tras su cabeza, mientras que otros se acercaron a la señora Steven "¡Jovencito estás en muchos problemas!"

Kaz vió cómo atendían a la señora Steven, pensando que el chico le había golpeado con el carro y luego les decía la noticia. Los policías quedaron en shock unos segundos, la familia de KAz era muy bien conocida por varios de ellos y caminaron hasta la casa con las armas en alto. El hombre que lo retenía le ayudó a colocarse de pie "No esperes quedar fuera de problemas por esto Kaz"

Kaz observó lo que ocurría, aún sin comprenderlo del todo, los últimos días le habían pasado la cuenta y con esto último podía sentir como todo parecía solo una gran pesadilla una muy real. Así que decidió ignorarlo, tal vez luego de ayudar a sus amigos esta pesadilla acabaría y regresaría con su familia y todos se reirían se la imaginación que parecía tener. "Lo sé, Jason, pero debo evitar que algo malo pase. Lo lamento" Empujó al oficial y corrió saltando sobre la patrulla. Por alguna razón que ignoraba las sirenas de policía ambulancia, las voces de las personas no llegaban a sus oídos más, solo el sonido de su agitado corazón. Corrió pasado un jardín espeso que le permite ocultarse unos momentos para respirar "Es solo una pesadilla" sintió agua correr por su rostro "Y por supuesto tenía que llover, aunque no recuerdo que lo hiciera la última vez" luego corrió al hospital, sin saber que no era lluvia lo que cubría su rostro.


	15. Chapter 14: Se acaba el tiempo

Horacio estaba evacuando el hospital y viendo a los chicos trabajar nervioso. Habían llegado contando historias sacadas de las historietas, viajes en el tiempo, villanos, planes locos que podrían funcionar y como un médico guiado por la razón les creyó. Su hospital era prueba viviente de que todo eso era posible. Además las extrañas conversaciones con Kaz estos días tenían más sentido, si lo que los chicos decían era cierto. Al menos no estaba loco. Ahora tenía a un psicólogo que sacar sin que los chicos supieran. Tenían todo preparado, el rayo extractor concentraría la energía de Dr Ira en una bella joya de la que no podría escapar o dañar a alguien. Un prisión de por vida. Solo bastaba ver quien llegaba primero.

El sonido de la puerta los puso alerta y los tres se prepararon, Oliver apuntando el cañón a la entrada, Skylar en posición de pelea y Horacio con una mano en la cabeza listo para detener el tiempo de ser necesario.

"Chicos en tres disparamos el cañón" Oliver preparó el cañón y la puerta se abrió "¡Oliver ahora!" el chico presionó disparar y se escuchó un impacto. La nube de humo comenzó a dispersarse y una tos rompió el silencio.

Kaz había logrado entrar al hospital y puesto sus manos frente a él. Caminó ignorando todo a su alrededor, aún estaba en una especie de sueño o aún mejor un videojuego. Era lo único que lo mantenía de pie para seguir avanzando. Abrió el armario y cerró, resolvió el código y entró al hospital, solo para ser traído a la realidad por el grito de Horacio "¡Oliver ahora!" puso sus brazos por delante para evitar lo que fuera que hicieran y cerró los ojos. Sintió la pared en su espalda luego de un golpe fuerte en sus muñecas

"¡Auch! ¡Skylar si que sabe vengarse!"

"¡¿Kaz?!"

Skylar, Oliver y Horacio miraron al chico en el suelo con recelo. Kaz se colocó de pie lentamente frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y los miró un momento reconociendo su expresión y levantó las manos rápido "¡Les prometo que soy yo! !Ira dijo que venía para acá y tuve que huir!"

Los tres se miraron un momento y luego asintieron. Skylar dió un paso al frente "¿Cómo es que no te pasó nada?"

Kaz observó el cañón "He estado huyendo de la policía por casi una hora…" notó las esposas rotas y sonrió "Aunque creo que el metal tuvo algo que ver"

Horacio vió las cadenas pulverizadas y devolvió la sonrisa "Es más que probable"

"Solo esperemos que no corra la misma suerte a la próxima"

Kaz saltó antes la voz repentina y se acercó a sus amigos. Justo en la entrada estaba el señor Steven tomando a Alan por el cuello de la camisa "¿Les gusta la sorpresa que traje?"

Kaz miró a Horacio sorprendido "¿Alan? ¿Qué hace Alan aquí?"

Horacio se movió incómodo "Lo llamé cuando pensé que te volviste loco, supongo que olvidé ir a recogerlo con todo esto ¿no estuvo la última vez?"

Oliver estaba pensando en que hacer rápidamente "No lo estuvo, pero podría ayudarnos si Horacio…"

"¡No lo creo!"

Se escuchó un arma y luego Horacio cayó al suelo inconsciente. Skylar corrió a agacharse junto a él, pero Dr Ira la detuvo "¡Alto ahí mocosa! ¡Si te le acercas tus amigos morirán!"

Skylar retrocedió y se paró junto a sus amigos, Oliver intentó acercarse al rayo, pero el sonido de recarga de un arma lo detuvo. Dr Ira dejó ir a un aterrado Alan "¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!"

"Lo que sucede querido Alan es que tus queridos amigos metieron la pata una vez cuando me detuvieron la primera vez. Pero se hundieron hasta el fondo cuando lo hicieron la segunda vez. Ahora es mi gran oportunidad, después de todo la tercera es la vencida ¿no?. Aunque en un comienzo estaba frustrado porque el idiota número 1 hizo su truquito con el tiempo, que aún no comprendo. Sube que debía aprovechar mi pérdida para regresar con un gran triunfo"

Alan miró a los chicos enojados "Eso quiere decir que la culpa es de ustedes"

Kaz jamás apartó la vista de su 'profesor' "La verdad la culpa es mía, pero eso no importa ahora. Será mejor que te acerques para no salir herido"

El 'señor Steven' tomó los hombros de Alan y habló en su oído "Yo solo quería que los super tuvieran el respeto que se merecen, y no que estuvieran a merced de los inútiles normis, que ni siquiera pueden salvarse a sí mismos. ¿No encuentras que tengo razón, Alan? ¿No te gustaría recibir el respeto que mereces? ¿No te gustaría ser quien se encargue del hospital, en vez de estos perdedores? Perdedores que solo llegaron a arrebatar lo que es tuyo por derecho, como tu puesto en el hospital, o en la vida de tu tío. Y todo siendo unos aburridos y molestos normis"

Todos podían ver la cara sonriente de Alan, aumentar con cada frase. Alan asintió al final del discurso y se acercó a los chicos, listo para usar sus poderes. Dr Ira sonrió y los chicos se prepararon para lo que venía. Alan los inmovilizó en sus lugares y Dr Ira se deleitaba con lo ocurrido. Caminó hacia los chicos y se detuvo frente a ellos "Les dije que sufrirían y me aseguraré de que el pequeño secretito que Kaz oculta, sea el menor de sus problemas, porque tú haz sido el responsable de todo esto. De tener que regresar a ese estúpido frasco y volver a ser parte de tu asquerosa familia…"

Kaz sintió sus brazos libres y no resistió más. Lo golpeó en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer. Los tres sintieron como Alan perdía el control sobre ellos y luego se acercaba al mesón para sostenerse "¡¿Por qué demoraron tanto?! ¡Pensé que ya tenían planeado algo!"

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos. Oliver se le acercó "¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Pensé que te habías vuelto en nuestra contra!"

Alan apartó la mirada "Bueno no negaré que pasó por mi mente, pero resulta ser que ese chico de gafas, Gus, es mi amigo… Solo fue por él, que quede claro...ustedes aún no me agradan...además atacó a Horacio"

Oliver recordó al hombre caído y corrió a revisarle el pulso, para luego respirar aliviado "Solo está dormido"

A Skylar se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó al otro hombre inconsciente "Entonces tomemos su arma y nos aseguramos de tenerlo bajo control"

Kaz vió a sus amigos hablar y moverse por el cuarto sin creer que esto estaba pasando.

Skylar tomó el arma y observó el golpe divertida, mirando a Kaz sobre el hombro "No puedo creer que lo noqueaste de un golpe"

"Yo tampoco, querida"

La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió como tomaban su brazo y el 'señor Steven' la miraba con esa sonrisa diabólica, que pronto pasó a sus rasgos. El hombre se dejó caer sin energías y cedió al agotamiento, quedando inconsciente. 'Skylar' se colocó de pie y antes de que nadie dijera nada, disparó el arma contra Alan "¡Después me encargaré de ti, traidor!"

Alan se derrumbó cuando el dardo hizo efecto y los otros dos chicos quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Ahora era Skylar contra quien se enfrentaban y una muy, muy, pero muy, enfadada Skylar.

'Skylar' arrojó el arma al piso sonriendo "Es una lástima, esta vez quería terminar con menos alaridos y sangre en mis manos, pero no tengo más dardos a mi disposición" Vió el shock y miedo en los ojos de los chicos y su sonrisa se ensanchó "¿Qué pasó? Les comió la lengua el ratón. ¡Soy yo chicos! ¡Dr Ira! Solo que en un cuerpo mucho más sexy" Les guiñó un ojo ganándose gruñidos de parte de los chicos "Debo dárselo a la chica, puede ser una alimaña casi tan mala como tú Kazimieras, pero tiene un buen cuerpo. Sobre todo con esa ropa que aparece en su teléfono. Era tu ático si no me equivoco, ¿verdad Kaz?" El chico no respondió, pero su amigo quedó confuso y rió "Aunque si no mal recuerdo eso no ocurrió en esta ocasión. Lo que si debo criticar es la incomodidad de estar en el cuerpo de una chica. Jamás dejan de pensar, fue por eso que no besé o toqué a la esposa de ese sujeto que duerme la siesta. No me gustaría saber cómo se siente ser una anciana. Ya tuve suficiente de malos ratos con ese frasco. Ahora que empiece la diversión, no me malinterpretes Kaz, tu pérdida de cordura en televisión nacional fue de primera, pero verte siendo apaleado por una chica, en especial esta, y terminar justo donde lo dejamos la última vez, eso mi querido muchacho, eso es comedia pura" Con esas palabras saltó sobre Kaz.

Kaz intentó esquivar los ataques mientras gritaba a Oliver "¡¿Qué pasa amigo?! ¡No te quedes ahí, ayúdame!"

Oliver empujó a 'Skylar' fuera de Kaz y la vió caer al suelo. Estaba a punto de hacer algo más, cuando la chica levantó la mirada triste y el rostro lleno de lágrimas "Oliver, ¿por qué me lastimas?" Oliver quedó paralizado en su lugar y Dr Ira aprovechó el momento para patearle el rostro riendo "¡Es tan sencillo manipularlos en este cuerpo!...No dejaré que los lastimes…¡Cállate! ¡Esto es perfecto!"

Oliver cayó junto a su amigo y lo vio observar a la chica, que seguía despocritando sus debilidades y luchando ligeramente por controlarse, con una mirada indescifrable "Kaz ¿qué vamos a hacer? No puedo hacerle daño a Skylar, sabiendo que ella sigue ahí"

Kaz repentinamente miró a su amigo "Oliver ¿recuerdas que una vez prometimos que, de ser necesario, y sólo entonces, seríamos capaces de atacar al otro?"

"Si, pero ¿por qué…?"

"Bien, entonces necesito que me digas la hora"

Oliver estaba a punto de protestar, cuando notó 'la mirada'. Esa en la que se podía confiar cuando ir sobre la marcha se trataba. Miró el reloj "Las tres con cuarenta minutos"

Kaz asintió y comenzó a murmurar "Bien mis padres más mis hermanos más Horacio menos Kazy, eso son 2 más 11 más 1 menos 1. Nos da trece. Pero esta vez fueron todos, entonces quiere decir que…" comenzó a colocarse de pie "Oliver tenemos alrededor de tres minutos para que se acabe de repetir el ciclo, así que cuando te diga tu me dispararás con el rayo"

Oliver lo miró con cara de estar loco "¡Eso podría matarte!"

Kaz se rió "Ese es el punto, el equilibrio ya está si nos arriesgamos a que el tiempo pase, podríamos no lograr saber si el equilibrio se mantiene. Tú solo recarga el rayo. AHORA… y perdón por lo que tengo que hacer"

Oliver no tuvo tiempo de responder, antes de que Kaz corriera hacia 'Skylar'. Así que se dirigió al rayo para recargar.

Kaz se detuvo frente a la chica "¡Hey, Dr Ira, esto aún no termina!"

'Skylar' detuvo su pelea interna y lo miró indefensa "Kaz, por favor no me hagas daño"

Kaz suspiró enfadado "No caeré en tus juegos, la Skylar que conozco no me pediría eso"

'Skylar' transformó su rostro en una mueca un minuto y luego en una sonrisa coqueta "Y me conoces mucho, ¿no es así Kaz?"

Kaz la observó rodearle, pasando un dedo por sus hombros "Eso me gusta pensar, si"

"Y dime, o-si-to, ¿qué tanto?"

Kaz cerró los ojos "No lo sé, y no me digas así"

La 'chica' se detuvo frente a él y se acercó peligrosamente "¿Por qué no? Tú me cedaste, tú jugaste conmigo, ¿por qué no te puedo llamar así?"

Kaz abrió los ojos y miró los suyos, notando que ahí frente a él, aún se encontraba la chica de siempre, expresando sus dudas, porque Dr Ira sabía que eso le haría dudar. Tragó lento "Sé que te cedé, pero jamás jugué contigo Sky"

Una pequeña mueca "No mientas, Kaz. Esta chica es peligrosa si lo haces"

Kaz suspiró y decidió decir la verdad, el tiempo se le acababa y de otra forma esto sería eterno "Escucha Sky, sé que aún estás ahí dentro, solo debo decirte algo importante. La primera vez que pasamos esta situación juntos, estaba más que confundido. Tenía nuevas sensaciones inexplicables y no sabía que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, y si más de lo normal...pero cuando te pedí que te acercaras, cuando te tuve momentáneamente dispuesta a decirte lo que fuera, comprendí lo que me ocurría y decidí no volver a caer en nuestro juego otra vez, así que te cedé, pensando que olvidarías todo, que todos lo harían" Respiró profundo, la mirada de la chica era intermitente entre suave y dura "Puedo decir que intenté evitar que todo esto se repitiera y que no tuve éxito alguno, pero lo que no puedo decir es que me arrepiento de que lo haya hecho. Fue una oportunidad más para enmendar los errores, para acabar de una buena vez con todo esto y...fue una oportunidad más para que mi cerebro me convenciera de que sentir lo que hice, no fue un error, el error fue intentar acabarlo. Porque la verdad es que olvidar cosas que te cambian la vida es lo más difícil que he intentado hacer, y aún no lo logro, y creo que jamás lo haré. Una de esas cosas fuiste tú. La persona más inolvidable que he conocido. Y creeme que intenté hacerlo, pero cada vez era más difícil, porque cada vez caía más profundo, porque todo lo que subí para lograrlo, solo hizo que la caída fuera aún más fuerte" La chica, al fin la verdadera, lo miró a los ojos esperando algo y Kaz tomó valor, era ahora o nunca "Lo que quiero decir es que el peor error que cometí la primera vez que pasó todo esto fue no aprovechar mi oportunidad de demostrarte lo que quería decir. Y ya estoy cansado de mis malas decisiones" Y con eso la beso, no fue algo muy largo, no fue muy romántico, no fue exactamente con la chica que quería -ya saben solo ella- pero se sintió aún mejor de lo que creyó que lo haría. La soltó rápido y cayó de rodillas "¡Oliver ahora es el momento!"

Oliver escuchó todo, como no si eran los únicos presentes y conscientes, debía admitir que le dolió, pero entendió a su amigo, al fin lo hizo, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a esto, lo entendió. Así que disparó y cuando el rayo lo alcanzó hubo un gran resplandor. Cuando la luz se fue, miró a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, quietos, vió un pequeño diamante salir de la parte delantera de la máquina y vió el reloj cambiar a tres cuarenta y tres. El ciclo había terminado, regresaron a la línea de tiempo que les corresponde desde ahora en adelante, pero no sabía lo que pasaría con sus amigos. Así que corrió a buscar las cosas para atenderlos en caso de emergencia.

Al regresar notó a Horacio despierto y Alan removiendose. Se les acercó "¿Están bien chicos?"

ALan lo miró confundido, luego pareció recordar lo ocurrido y saltó sobre sus pies, obteniendo náuseas por el movimiento repentino "¡Prepárate para el huracán Alan!"

Oliver bajó los brazos del chico "Tranquilo, Alan. Ya se terminó. Ganamos"

Alan levantó la mano para hablar y luego se cubrió la boca "Pues entonces si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto de baño, relajándome un poco" con eso corrió sujetando su estómago

Horacio se colocó de pie a un lado de Oliver "Es por eso que no dejó que él se encargue"

Oliver notó lo despierto del hombre junto a él y suspiró "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?"

Horacio asintió "Cada palabra desde que se levantaron"

Oliver lo miró cansado "¿No estás enfadado?"

Horacio vio a los chicos en el suelo "Solo si tienen una muy buena explicación"

liver rió por lo bajo y detectó movimiento de parte de la chica. Se agachó a su lado al igual que Horacio. "¡¿Estás bien Skylar?!"

Skylar arrujó el rostro un momento "Solo quedé inconsciente no sorda, Oliver"

Los dos médicos la abrazaron "¡Qué gusto que estés bien!"

Skylar intentó soltarse "Chicos, me asfixian"

Ambos se separaron "Perdón"

Horacio la miró ligeramente esperanzado "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Skylar se colocó de pie con la ayuda de ambos "Recuerdo que tenía el arma para dormir en las manos y luego…" sujetó su cabeza y después se enderezó. Buscó en el suelo frente a ella y vió al chico en el piso, para luego arrojarse a su lado "¿Por qué le hiciste caso Oliver? Podría haber muerto"

Horacio en definitiva no quería que esa fuera su primera reacción por lo hizo el chico, y luego recordó que eso era ser egoísta y se acercó al normi que quedó inconsciente durante la pelea. Oliver miró nervioso a la chica "Le prometí hacerlo, además tenía la mirada y dijo algo sobre el equilibrio… sinceramente aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó"

Skylar revisó a Kaz "¡Chicos no encuentro el pulso de Kaz!"

Horacio reaccionó ante el equilibrio y corrió hacia Oliver "El otro hombre está solo inconsciente, pero ¿qué es lo que dijo del equilibrio?"

Oliver respondió extrañado "Que el equilibrio ya estaba y que debíamos terminar antes de que se acabara el ciclo, por algo de no llevar el control del equilibrio"

Horacio tomó los hombros de Oliver y los agitó violentamente "Si esas fueron sus palabras ¡Debes decirme si disparaste antes o después de cerrar el ciclo!"

Oliver estaba algo alterado "¡Yo disparé antes, creo! ¡No sé en qué preciso momento el ciclo se cerraba! ¡El solo dijo alrededor de tres minutos!"

Horacio soltó a Oliver de golpe y corrió hacia Kaz, haciendo a un lado a Skylar y colocó el oído en su pecho "¡No puedo escuchar nada! ¡Oliver ven a ayudarme rápido!"

Oliver corrió e intentó ayudar a Horacio. Skylar se quedó en el suelo cerca, mirándolos trabajar y habló en voz baja "Por favor Kaz, despierta, tienes que despertar, o no podré decirte que siento lo mismo. Por favor no te mueras"


	16. Chapter 15: El tiempo no se detiene

**Eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, llegamos al final y no los retraso más, para que puedan hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer y puedan acabar de una vez con esta historia.**

 **Buen día -o noche o tarde depende del momento que lean esto- Y que tengan una buena vida.**

 **Y ya saben solo es mía la trama y los OC's en la historia.**

 **4567890'¿'0987654321234567890'¿'098765432**

El señor Steven despertó en el hospital y en la habitación junto a él, tras un cortina que dejaba ver solo la cabeza a penas, se encontraba su alumno más cercano. Al verlo recordó estar ayudando la tarde anterior con la tubería del gas en su casa y luego nada. ¿Cómo fue que terminó ahí? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Y por qué Kaz se encontraba recostado en la camilla inmóvil? Las respuestas o parte de ellas llegaron a él cuando su esposa atravesó la puerta junto a la policía. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho debe haber sido malo.

La señora Steven abrazó a su marido fuertemente, llorando "Stuart ¿dónde has estado? ¿acaso no sabes lo que ocurrió?"

Stuart se sentó lentamente, tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme y el dolor atronador de los músculos de su cuerpo no ayudaba, se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón sin descanso alrededor del mundo y de regreso, bueno tal vez, no es como si supiera lo que se siente, pero de seguro era malo. "No sé, no recuerdo lo que ocurrió, todo es tan borroso"

Uno de los policías se aclaró la garganta "Lamento molestarlo señor, pero si se encuentra bien necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas"

"Claro, claro. De paso podría ponerme al corriente"

Los oficiales se acercaron a la camilla con una libreta y un archivo "¿Dónde se encontraba ayer a las 21:34 PM?"

"Como ya le dije a mi esposa, no recuerdo. Solo tengo algunas imágenes difusas de las últimas horas"

"Entonces podría decirnos ¿qué es lo último que recuerda?"

Stuart se concentró lo que más pudo "Recuerdo haber ido a ayudar a los vecinos con una tubería rota ayer en la tarde, muy tarde. Luego creo, creo que faltaron materiales y decidí continuar hoy, porque la tienda estaba cerrada. Luego es algo más confuso, me despedí de la familia, en la salida me topé con el hijo mayor de ellos y luego estaba en casa...Al despertar, realmente no estoy seguro si desperté en absoluto hasta ahora, porque el resto de las imágenes son como de historieta, un villano, héroes, y a mis alumnos...Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar"

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los policías antes de que asintieron "Bien, al parecer coincide con lo que tenemos. Unos chicos y un anciano lo encontraron inconsciente y lo trajeron. Creemos que al enterarse de lo ocurrido se sintió culpable y entró en shock, por eso es que no recuerda. Pero al parecer el chico de la camilla de al lado fue quien supo dónde buscarlo"

Stuart podía verle el sentido, su sueño había sido similar en muchos sentidos, pero ¿culpable? "Perdón oficiales, pero ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?"

Esta vez fue su esposa quien tomó la palabra "Cariño, la familia de Kaz, ellos… murieron anoche por una fuga de gas"

"¡¿Qué?!" Stuart se sentó de golpe "No puede ser, estoy seguro de que aseguré bien la tapadura provisional antes de salir, incluso les pedí que no abrieran la llave de paso del gas"

Uno de los oficiales asintió "La llave de paso del interior estaba cerrada, pero la del costado de la casa no, una rama de árbol cayó sobre ella y golpeó el seguro. Cuando encontramos la perforación en la tubería, también encontramos en el piso la tapadura provisional de la que habla"

El otro oficial cerró el cuaderno y caminó a la puerta "Bueno, pareciera ser que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, lo dejaremos para que descanse. Buenas tardes"

Los policías se retiraron y Stuart se recostó en la cama "¿Estás segura de que no sigo dormido?"

La señora Steven negó con la cabeza "Me gustaría que fuera eso, pero ¿realmente no recuerdas qué pasó?"

Antes de que Stuart pudiera responder, una voz habló desde la puerta "Yo puedo decirles, si ustedes nos dicen a nosotros el resto"

En la puerta estaba un anciano y tres chicos, Connie, Oliver y un chico que no conocía "Hola chicos, y a usted también señor. Asumo que fueron quienes me encontraron"

El anciano y el chico desconocido asintieron, mientras los dos amigos se acercaron tristemente a la ventana que separaba los dos cuartos "Si, pero antes de poder informar a la policía, ellos lo estaban buscando y no nos han querido decir lo ocurrido"

Stuart notó que todos estaban tristes "Ya veo, pero si me permite preguntar ¿Quién es usted y qué relación tiene con mis estudiantes?"

Horacio se aclaró la garganta "Claro, se me olvidaba eso, claro. Yo soy Horacio y soy el padre de S-Connie y jefe de los chicos"

"¿Jefe?"

"Si, una larga historia. Pero no es nada malo, yo también soy doctor"

"Bien, ahora si no le molesta podría decirme ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Oh, emm, eso… si..si.. K-Kaz, él.. él nos dijo que… que sabía dónde encontrarlo le llegó un mensaje al celular o algo así" miró a los chicos en busca de ayuda, pero Oliver y Connie no prestaban atención, Alan se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera debería haber estado ahí por lo que sabía "y fue hasta allá solo, lo..los encontramos inconscientes cerca de un puente...si eso, un puente, debió haberlo visto era grandioso el puente todo hecho de piedra y alto, estaba justo en medio de un parque, sí me encanta ese puente, es uno de los pocos puentes pequeños que me gustan, resulta que lo hicieron hace como…"

"Como mi tío dice lo encontramos inconsciente y lo trajimos aquí, donde estaba esta anciana preguntando por usted" Alan cortó a Horacio, antes de que continuara perdido en 'puentes ville'.

La señora Steven golpeó a Alan con su bolso antes de hablar "No soy ninguna anciana niño malcriado" luego sonrió enternecida "Me recuerdas tanto a Kaz cuando lo conocí"

Alan abrió los ojos "Señora no diga esas cosas, no le he hecho nada malo"

Ahora fue Horacio quien lo golpeó "Alan este no es un buen momento"

Alan se cruzó de brazos y vió a los otros chicos y suspiró "Solo intentaba ayudar, ¿no es lo que siempre me dices que haga?" Luego caminó y se sentó en la silla abandonada cerca de la ventana.

Horacio vio a su sobrino caminar y luego volteó hacia los Steven "Eso es lo que pasó"

Stuart asintió "Supongo que Kaz me debe haber detenido de hacer una locura entonces"

Su esposa le golpeó el brazo "Y no quiero saber que locura fue la que no te dejaron hacer o que lo intentes otra vez"

Stuart se acarició el brazo "Estoy convaleciente mujer" otro golpe "Quiero decir lo sé y lo lamento"

Una pequeña risa se escuchó de parte de los chicos. Oliver miró a la pareja "Me recuerdan a Connie y Kaz"

Connie lo miró un momento y luego sonrió a la pareja "A mi también"

Stuart les devolvió la sonrisa "Bueno pues mi queridisima esposa no querrá saber que intenté hacer, pero yo sí ¿alguien me podría alcanzar mi teléfono?"

"Eso no importa ahora ¿o sí?"

Stuart miró a quien arrojó su teléfono y se encontró con su alumno 'estrella' apoyado en la puerta, miró alrededor de la sala y efectivamente no se veía a nadie en el cuarto de al lado. La habitación estaba en silencio hasta que Connie se puso de pie resistiendo las lágrimas "¿Estás bien?"

Kaz le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa "Oliver lo hizo justo a tiempo"

Connie estaba frente a él, incrédula y enfadada "Me alegra que estés bien, porque ahora podré matarte con mis propias manos" Kaz sorprendido recibió a la chica en sus brazos "Pero no lo haré hoy"

Horacio y Oliver estaban viendo la escena desde un poco detrás de Connie, con emociones mezcladas. "¡Abrazo de grupo!" Horacio por su parte no lo resistió más, seguía siendo su niñita, así que arrastró a Oliver y su sobrino para un abrazo. Oliver no puso mucha resistencia después del día que habían tenido, dos veces. Alan quedó entre los chicos abrazados enojado, con los normis ahí observando no podía usar sus poderes para evitarlo, aunque la señora Steven podría jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del joven antes de que devolviera el abrazo por unos instantes.

Cuando el abrazo se disolvió y Horacio muy amablemente llevó a Kaz al asiento, solitario, al costado de la cama del profesor, al lado contrario de la sala del sofá donde descansaban los otros tres adolescentes, en especial la única chica. Retomaron la conversación. Stuart miró a su vecino "Que bueno que estás aquí, quería agradecerte" miró a los demás "a todos ustedes. Por encontrarme y traerme al hospital junto a mi amada esposa"

La señora Steven tomo su mano "Yo también quería agradecerles, en especial a ti Kaz. Cuando te vi llegar en ese carrito de golf a tu casa y luego te derribaron y esposaron esos policías y guardias de seguridad, pensé que estabas tan mal por todo lo que pasó que te habías vuelto loco"

"No es la única" El señor Steven miró divertido la reacción de Kaz, ante el comentario de su esposa y el resto de las personas del cuarto. En respuesta el chico se frotó el cuello con una sonrisa apenada "Si yo también lo creí un momento" Unas pequeñas risas le siguieron.

La señora Steven ahora tomando ambas manos de su esposo prosiguió "Sin embargo cuando me encontraste desesperada sin saber qué hacer ni tampoco dónde estaba mi marido, te escapaste para buscarlo. Jason me dijo lo que le dijiste antes de huir. Por eso, y por todo lo demás, gracias"

Stuart bajó la mirada "También quería disculparme por lo ocurrido"

Kaz se miró las manos y suspiró "No es su culpa, créame si hubiera algo que podría haber hecho para evitarlo, lo haría pero ya entendí que no fue así. No fue su culpa"

Horacio levantó ansioso la mano. Stuart le cedió la palabra "¿Quién es Jason y qué le dijiste?"

La señora Steven respondió para darle algo de tiempo al chico "Es un muchacho que creció en nuestro barrio y ahora es policía. Y Kaz le dijo que lo lamentaba, pero debía evitar que algo malo pasara"

Alan levantó la mano "¿Y es verdad que lo derribaron los policías? ¿Igual que en las películas? ¿No tiene una imagen del momento que me pueda dar?"

Los señores Steven miraron al chico con el ceño fruncido antes de sonreír "No cariño no tengo una imagen, pero si todo es cierto"

Oliver y Connie miraron a su amigo demasiado tranquilo para el tema del que hablaban. Se miraron entre sí. Oliver se aclaró la garganta "¿Qué mensaje le mandó a Kaz, señor Steve? Si no es mucha molestia"

Stuart lo miró y luego recordó lo que le dijeron "¡Claro, casi lo olvido!" tomó el teléfono y lo desbloqueó "Déjame revisar"

Mientras Stuart revisaba sus mensajes recientes, Kaz desvió la vista y Connie lo notó. Empujó el costado de Oliver y susurró "Conozco esa mirada"

Oliver observó a su amigo y frunció el ceño "Yo también"

Miraron la expresión extrañada del señor Steven y se miraron, hablando al unísono "Lo borró".

Alan notó a los chicos susurrar a su lado y se agachó para estar más cerca "¿De qué hablan?"

Oliver apuntó a su amigo al otro lado del cuarto "¿Ves lo nervioso que está Kaz?" Alan lo miró y asintió "Eso es porque de seguro borró lo relacionado con doctor Ira antes de devolverle el teléfono al señor Steven, eso incluye los mensajes"

Alan lo pensó un momento y frunció el ceño ante la reacción de los chicos "¿Eso es malo?"

Connie le golpeó la cabeza "Claro que sí"

Horacio también se acercó para hablar "¿De qué hablan?"

Connie respondió seca "Kaz borró los mensajes"

Alan se cruzó de brazos ignorando a su tío "No entiendo qué es lo malo de que los haya borrado"

Oliver se tomó el puente de la nariz con su manos derecha "Ahora no sabremos qué decían"  
Alan asintió "Sí, pero esos normis ancianos de ahí tampoco, sin hablar de la policía considerando lo que pasó"

Horacio le sonrió a su sobrino "Alan tiene razón. Si ellos veían esos mensajes de seguro verían la 'firma' del Dr Ira y sabrían que lo que piensa que fue un sueño fue real, estaríamos arriesgando no solo al hospital, sino que también a los héroes en ellos"

Kaz vio a Stuart y su esposa discutiendo por los mensajes y a sus amigos y Alan susurrando en la otra esquina de la sala. No le gustaba a donde iba todo esto así que tomó la palabra "No pierda su tiempo señor Steven, me mandó un mensaje de voz así que no lo encontrará" Dijo algo mal, se notaba.

Todos en la sala, salvo Horacio y Alan quienes agradecieron la capacidad del chico para hacer excusas, miraban a Kaz sospechosos. Stuart fue el primero en hablar "¿Señor Steven?"

Kaz frunció el ceño antes de saber cuál fue su equivocación "¿Dije señor Steven? creo que fueron los nervios de verlos a todos ustedes susurrando en rincones distintos del cuarto"

Los dos grupos se miraron entre ellos y se separaron rápidamente con sonrisas inocentes. La enfermera entró al cuarto en ese momento, agotada "¡Te encontré Kazi-lo que sea! ¡Debes volver a tu cuarto ahora!"

Kaz gimió "Ya te lo dije chica, dime Kaz, nos ahorraremos problemas con eso"

La enfermera lo tomó de una oreja "¡Eso no importa, Kaz! El doctor debe hacerte un chequeo, ahora que despertarte y la policía quiere hablar contigo. Estás en muchos problemas"

Kaz vio la mirada de todos en el cuarto y suspiró derrotado "Ni te lo imaginas" Todo el mundo quería respuestas y ya no podría evitar dárselas "Adiós chicos, los veré mañana"

La enfermera negó con la cabeza "Lo dudo, la policía tiene serias cosas que hablar contigo"

Luego se salir la enfermera regresó "Por cierto el horario de visitas acabó hace 10 minutos. Deberán retirarse. Todos, salvo el señor Steven"

El Domingo llegó antes de lo provisto y se fue. Era Lunes y tenían escuela. Kaz llegó al salón y con mucho cuidado se acercó a su asiento. Jordan lo saludó contenta, el yeso se había ido y Gus estaba hablando sobre una historieta nueva con su extraño amigo Alan.

Lo raro fue que Oliver y Connie no le prestaron atención alguna cuando lo vieron, no hasta el almuerzo. Kaz estaba saliendo del salón cuando sus dos amigos lo arrastró de regreso al interior y pusieron el cerrojo. Por la ventana Stuart le mostró una sonrisa demasiado inocente antes de alejarse.

Kaz miró a los dos chicos frente a él y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "Supongo que llegó la hora de mi funeral"

Skylar le sujetó el hombro "No te preocupes Kaz, eso aún no está decidido. Tal vez no quede nada de ti como para hacer un funeral"

Kaz la miró horrorizado "Que alentador"

Skylar asintió "Ese es mi fuerte"

Oliver la miró tímido "Eso fue sarcasmo Skylar"

La chica solo amplió su sonrisa "Solo de doy su minuto de confianza antes de destruirlo"

Kaz dió unos pasos hacia atrás "Asumo que eso no fue sarcasmo"

La sonrisa desapareció "Asumes bien, ahora habla"

Kaz tomó asiento "Es una larga historia, les sugiero que tomen asiento"

Oliver tomó asiento y sacó su teléfono "Horacio también quiere saber"

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?"

Skylar asintió "Nos dijo que después de todas las conversaciones que tuvo contigo esta semana, partiendo por los viajes en el tiempo, estuvo a punto de encerrarte en un manicomio y no lo dijo en broma. Así que mi conclusión es que si. Entre antes mejor"

Horacio contestó su teléfono y Oliver lo colocó sobre el escritorio "Horacio estás en altavoz y Kaz nos dirá lo que sucedió"

Media hora después nadie hablaba. Nadie sabía que decir. Kaz les contó todo en detalle, salvo ciertas cosas personales o grotescas. Su familia murió dos veces, solo eso. La segunda vez lo sabrían de cualquier forma, pero la primera no quería recordarla y eso sería más fácil si nadie más lo sabía. Sus emociones y pensamientos solo generales, por el bien de todos, sabía que Oliver y Horacio escucharon y vieron todo lo que ocurrió antes de que terminara ese 'emocionante' ciclo de tiempo y también sabía que Skylar recordaba lo suficiente como para inferir lo que quisiera. El gato había salido de la bolsa y esperemos que no se lleve su cordura, que ya parecía bola de estambre… Tal vez pasó demasiado tiempo con la señora Steven este Domingo luego de que pagara su fianza. Debía recordar devolverle el dinero de la fianza.

Horacio tomó la palabra "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Kaz no esperaba esa pregunta "¿A qué te refieres?"

Horacio lo dudó un momento "Kaz, eres prácticamente huérfano ahora. ¿Con quién vivirás?"

Oliver asintió "Eso es cierto amigo. Mi madre no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. Y tus tíos viven en otra ciudad ¿acaso vas a mudarte?"

Skylar saltó de su asiento "No puedes mudarte, ni siquiera hemos arreglado las cosas o las hemos desarreglado o hecho algo"

Oliver se acercó a su amigo "Además tu tía es muy severa tal vez te lleve a algún internado de niños estirados o lo que sea y no te volveremos a ver en quien sabe cuanto tiempo"

Horacio acercó su teléfono a su rostro "Además no pienso despedirte, así que tendrás que quedarte y hacer tus locuras aquí hasta que me artes lo suficiente. Y mira que ya llevo bastante práctica" unos ruidos extraños y la voz de Alan "No los escuches, vete y haz lo necesario para mejorarte, si quieres llévate a tu amigo contigo para que sea más fácil… pero primero debes dejarme destruirte con mis propias manos y luego deja de escucharlos"

Kaz sonrió ante la reacción de sus amigos "Chicos ayer efectivamente mi tía llamó. Dijo que…"

Oliver lo apuntó "¡Ya te inscribió en algún lugar en Siberia, lo sabía!"

"¡No puede hacer eso!" "¡Esa bruja de seguro destruye puentes igual que sueños!" "¡Es una genia que alguien me de su número!"

Kaz tomó aire y "¡Callense de una vez!" Silencio "Gracias. Ahora como decía. Mi tía llamó y dijo que no estaban en el país en este momento, así que me quedaré con Stuart y su esposa hasta que regresen, lo que será algunos meses más aquí, tal vez incluso un año. Pero debo ir a visitarlos a donde sea que esten para arreglar los papeles, escuela, y lo que haremos una vez que regresen, por lo que deberé irme por unos meses"

Oliver parpadeó "Entonces ¿te irás?"

"Solo por unos meses y luego tendré una respuesta más clara"

Skylar se acercó "¿Cuándo te irás?"

"Esta tarde, pero volveré en unas semanas"

"Dijiste meses"

"Si, bueno, es lo mismo que muchas semanas ¿no? Además así suena menos duro"

Horacio suspiró en la otra línea "Supongo que podré darte algunas vacaciones, pero cuando regreses te quiero trabajando 24/7… Tal vez eso no, es mucho tiempo con mi niñita, ya sé te pondré en el ala de infecciosos para que no te puedas acercar demasiado… Debo investigar unas cosas" Antes de terminar escucharon a Alana gritar "¡Yo sé todo sobre ese lugar, es más tengo todo planeado! ¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte!"

Oliver tomó su teléfono "Supongo que solo nos queda disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos"

Kaz asintió "Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Dr Ira?"

Skylar rió "Se transformó en un pequeño diamante negro y se lo dimos a Gus. El se lo dió a Jordan y ella muy sorprendida le ofreció almorzar en la misma mesa que él para agradecerle"

Kaz y Oliver se unieron a la risa al salir del cuarto. Una vez en la puerta de la cafetería Skylar detuvo a Kaz y miró a Oliver. Oliver sonrió cansado y asintió "Los esperó dentro"

Kaz volteó a ver a Skylar y ella decidió hablar "Entonces ¿qué pasa ahora?"

Kaz rió "Creo que eso ya lo respondí"

Skylar colocó una pequeña sonrisa y le golpeó ligeramente el brazo "Sabes a lo que me refiero"

Kaz colocó las manos en los bolsillos y jugueteó con su zapatilla en las baldosas "Con respecto a lo que dije cuando eras un zombie enojado…"

Skylar comenzó a jugar con su coleta "¿Te arrepientes?"

Kaz la miró y agitó sus brazos frenéticamente delante de su rostro "¡Jamás en la vida! ¡¿Cómo podría? Es lo mejor que…!" Cerró la boca de golpe al ver a dónde se dirigía.

Skylar agachó la cabeza avergonzada con una risita "No te arrepientes entonces"

Kaz pasó las manos por la cabeza riendo de toda la situación "Es increíble las cosas que podemos decir en una emergencia. Estamos salvando a personas que salvan personas y te puedo decir que te amo sin ninguna vergüenza y aquí a mitad del pasillo de la escuela en un día normal no puedo ni siquiera admitir que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" Rió un poco más al derramar todo de una vez "Ni tampoco dejar de hablar al parecer"

Skylar le sonrió mirandolo directamente a los ojos "Al menos esta vez fue útil, osito"

Kaz se cruzó de brazos reresandole la mirada "¿Eso crees?"

Skylar se encogió de hombros "Supongo, aunque aún no te perdono por todo lo que pasó y debo pensar en todo ahora que tengo las piezas del rompecabezas"

Kaz se acercó ligeramente "¿Y no necesitas algo de ayuda con el rompecabezas?"

Skylar se acercó también quedando a centímetros de su rostro "Podrías ser de ayuda, si"

"¿Qué hacen? ¿Respirando o solo estorbando?" Stephanie pasó entre ambos, empujandolos a cada uno a un lado de la puerta doble. Cuando la chica desapareció tras las puertas de la cafetería Kaz le sonrió a Skylar desde su lugar "Esperaba que eso no se repitiera"

Skylar hizo un falso puchero "¿Que Stephanie nos viera juntos?"

Kaz se le acercó "Que nos interrumpiera"

Skylar se le acercó "¿Solo eso?"

Kaz se acercó otro poco "Ajá"

Skylar sonrió "Muy tarde" y abrió las puertas de la cafetería. Kaz la siguió "¡Aguarda aún no quedamos en nada!"

Skylar tomó una bandeja para sacar comida "Aún no estoy muy segura de en qué quedar. No tengo mucha experiencia en esto, la que tengo es pésima, y además ¿regresar con mi ex? ¿te imaginas qué van a decir?"

Kaz la imitó y compró su comida "¿Que jamás debimos separarnos?" Skylar se encogió de hombros "O que pagues mi comida"

Kaz pagó rápido y caminó a su lado "No importa lo que digan los demás, solo los que importan, pero no quiero hacerle daño a Oliver ni estar mal con Horacio o forzarte a nada, así que por qué no piensas sobre esto mientras estoy con mis tíos y me respondes cuando regreso ¿Estas bien con eso?"

Skylar lo miró un momento "¿Quieres que te responda?" Kaz asintió "Entonces regresa lo antes posible y sabrás mi respuesta, sassy bear" Kaz la vio tomar asiento junto a sus amigos y sonrío, porque al menos no perdió a toda su familia y la que perdió no estaba en mal estado. Además si algo salía mal, podía hacerle una visita a Leslie uno de estos días, después de todo ya tenía algo de práctica.


End file.
